<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lonely Hearts by dmsrl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731881">Lonely Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmsrl/pseuds/dmsrl'>dmsrl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rolling Stones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 느와르, 탐정AU, 한국어 번역</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>한국어</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmsrl/pseuds/dmsrl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>키스는 1950년대 뉴욕 시티의 형사이다. 어느날 한 사창가에서 일어난 살인 사건을 조사하게 된다. 그러는 와중 아름답고 매력적인 남자 매춘부를 만나고,  그 남자는 키스의 도덕관을 흔드는데..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mick Jagger/Keith Richards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224088">Lonely Hearts</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke">AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New York City - 1957</p><p> </p><p>이상할 만치리 별일 없는 평온한 금요일이었다. 지난 몇 주의 서류 작업만이 쌓여있었다. 키스도 별로 하고 싶진 않았지만 누군가는 해야했다. 서류 작업은 지루하긴 하지만 몇 시간 동안 조금도 그치지 않는 폭우에 나가서 일하는 것보단 나았다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 지난 2년 간 마약 범죄를 담당하고 있었다. 항상 발로 뛰며 나쁜 놈들을 찾아다니는 일이었다. 재밌고 스릴있는 일이고 가끔씩은 잠입도 했지만 더럽고 위험한 일이기도 했다. 키스는 몇 번이나 온몸에 멍을 달고 주먹에는 피를 뭍히고 귀가했다. 마약 카르텔에 스파이로 잠입하면서 정말 나쁜 습관도 생겼다. 코카인과 알약들, 술은 그의 결혼생활과 정신을 망가트렸으며 결국 그의 아내는 둘 사이의 어린 아이와 함께 플로리다로 떠나버렸다. </p><p> </p><p>아들을 못 본지는 거의 일 년이 되어갔다. 그래도 형사로 승진했으며 살인 사건으로 담당도 바뀌어 자신의 인생을 망쳐버린 모든 것들에 대해 생각하지 않을 수 있었다. 이젠 약을 끊어버리려 노력하는 중이었다. 계속 중독되어 있다간 제정신을 유지할 수가 없었고 일을 하려면 깨끗한 뇌가 필요했다. 하지만 술은 여전히 퇴근하면 매일 밤을 함께 보내는 충실한 동반자였다. 담배도.</p><p> </p><p>키스가 팔과 목을 쭉 피는 와중 키스의 파트너 머피가 유치장에서 달려나왔다. 머피는 30대 초반으로 키스의 몇 년 선배였다. 곱슬곱슬한 검정 머리를 가진 뚱뚱한 체형으로 굳건한 도덕관을 가진 남자였다. 모든 일을 선과 악으로 이분하며 부패, 공갈, 비윤리적인 방법은 절대 용납하지 않는 선한 사람이었다. 머피는 진정한 원칙남이었고 키스는 머피의 그런 면을 좋아했다. 매변 다른 의견으로 충돌하긴 했지만. 하지만 키스는 머피를 위해서라면 총도 맞을 수 있었고 머피도 자신을 위해 똑같이 할 것이라 절대적으로 확신했다.</p><p> </p><p>“출동해야 돼, 키스. 할렘의 한 사창가에서 여자가 내장이 들어난 채로 발견됐어.” 머피가 말하는 동안 키스는 이미 코트와 총을 챙기고 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>“흥미롭네…” 키스가 거센 비를 막아주기 할 것처럼 코트의 깃을 세우며 건조하게 말했다. 그들은 경찰서를 나와 차로 직행했다.</p><p> </p><p>범죄 현장은 살인이 일어난 장소로는 보이지 않았다. 그 업소의 살인이 일어난 방은 조명이 잘 들지 않았고 초라했다. 퀸 사이즈 침대가 벽에 붙어있었고, 보라색 의자가 두 개 있었으며 사방에 옷이 널려있었다. 대부분은 얇은 드레스와 란제리였다. 키스는 밝은 램프를 가져오라 부탁해 알몸으로 미동도 없이 침대에 누워있는 캐시라는 이름의 20세 여성을 살펴봤다. 그녀는 침대 기둥에 두 손이 수갑으로 묶여 엎드려 누워있었다. 숱이 많은 금발 머리는 오른쪽으로 돌아가 있었고 생기를 잃은 녹안은 크게 뜨여져 있었으며 입술엔 연한 분홍색 립스틱이 발라져있었다. 목에는 멍이 들어있었다. 핏자국이 묻은 시트와 그녀의 창백한 시체에서 삐져나오는 창자가 아니었다면 키스는 이 사건을 거친 섹스로 인한 단순한 사고로 생각했을지도 모른다. 하지만 보이듯이 이건 상당히 역겨운 살인 사건이었다. </p><p> </p><p>“법의학자가 필요하겠어.” 머피가 그렇게 말하자 키스는 고개를 끄덕였다. 한편 살인 사건에 대한 소식은 업소 전체에 퍼져나가고 있었다. 문밖에서 몇몇 여자들이 우는 소리와 서로를 진정시키려 애쓰는 숨죽인 목소리가 들렸다. 시체를 조사하기 전 키스와 머피는 업소의 포주와 경비에게 문을 잠그고 허락없인 아무도 내보내지 말라 지시했다. 다행히도 내부에 방도 많지 않았고 창녀나 고객들도 별로 없었다. 하지만 뭔갈 보거나 들었을 지도 모르는 사람들을 모두 심문하기 위해서는 약간의 지원이 더 필요했다.</p><p> </p><p>“사람들 좀 더 보내달라고 전화하고 올게.” 그리고 머피가 키스에게 심문을 시작하라 지시했다. 첫 심문은 말할 필요도 없이 사창가의 포주인 뚱뚱한 대머리 남자, 웨스 제닝스였다. 심문 결과, 누가 마지막으로 캐시의 방에 올라갔는지는 그도 알지 못 했다. “익명성”은 “우리 고객들이 가장 높게 평가하는” 것이라기 때문이라던가.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 골머리를 앓았다. 그래, 쉬운 건 하나도 없지. 그래도 도움이 될 만한 건 모두 적은 후 뭐라도 떠오르면 서로 전화를 달라 제닝스에게 말해뒀다. 분명 이 남자와 얘기할 일이 또 생길 것이다. </p><p> </p><p>키스가 방밖으로 나서자 주위에서 서성이던 사람들 대부분이 아랫층으로 내려가거나 자기들의 방으로 도망가고 단 두 명만 남았다. 한 명은 동양인이었고 한 명은 적발이었으며 심하게 충격받은 표정으로 주위를 서성였다. </p><p> </p><p>“방으로 돌아가, 여긴 볼 거 없어.” 키스가 그들에게 그렇게 이르자 때마침 머피가 전화를 끝내고 돌아왔다.</p><p> </p><p>“법의학자가 곧 도착할 거래. 심문 도와줄 사람으로 적어도 세 명은 더 올 거야.”</p><p> </p><p>“좋아, 그럼 먼저 시작할까 아님 기다릴까?” 키스가 묻자 그의 파트너가 끄덕였다. “그래, 이층 끝에서부터 시작하는게 좋겠어. 먼저 심문한 사람 헷갈리지 않게.”</p><p> </p><p>그래서, 키스는 거의 여덟 방 혹은 열 방을 지나 끝방으로 도달해 노크했다.</p><p> </p><p>“경찰입니다, 문 열어요!” 키스는 혹시 몰라 경찰 뱃지를 들고 말했다. 문 너머에선 아무 반응도 없었고 아무 소리도 들리지 않았다. 키스는 더 세게 노크했다. 마침내 누군가가 문을 열려 다가오는 소리가 들렸다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 예쁘고 어린 여자가 나올 거라 예상했지만 눈 앞에 있는 사람은 자신보다 몇 살 어려보이는 남자였다. 두 번이나 훑어보고야 깨달았다. 눈 앞의 남자의 얼굴은 아름다웠고 여성스러웠으며 두툼한 입술을 갖고 있었다. 그 남자가 짙은 아이라이너를 바른 큰 벽안으로 살짝 당황스러운 듯이 키스를 쳐다봤다. 그는 맨발이었고 그 위론 중심을 강조하는 꽉끼는 가죽 바지를 입고 있었으나 마른 상반신엔 아무 것도 입지 않고 밝은 분홍색 털목도리만 두르고 있었다. 키스는 예상치 못한 상황에 두어 번 눈을 끔벅였다. 아내가 떠난 후에 여자들을 종종 사긴 했으나 남창이 있는 사창가는 처음이었다.</p><p> </p><p>“저기, 잘생긴 아저씨! 누가 보냈어, 달링?” 그 예쁜 소년이 부드러운 목소리로 물었다. “내려가서 물어봐야겠네.”</p><p> </p><p>“난 고객이 아니야.” 키스가 이를 악물고 뱃지를 남자의 코 밑에 눌렀다.</p><p> </p><p>“아쉬워라, 잘생겼는데.” 그 남창이 간드러진 목소리로 말했다. 키스는 눈을 굴리지 않으려 노력했다.</p><p> </p><p>“뉴욕시 경찰청 소속, 형사 키스 리처드야. 살인 사건을 조사하러 왔어.” 그 말에 남자의 눈이 더 커졌다.</p><p> </p><p>“세상에, 무슨 일 있었어?”</p><p> </p><p>“들어가도 될까?” 키스는 다른 매춘부들이 나가고 빈 방들을 둘러봤다. 취조인들이 서로의 진술을 듣지 않았으면 했다.</p><p> </p><p>“언제나 환영이야.” 그 요정같은 남자가 윙크하자 키스가 볼을 살짝 붉히면서도 남자를 무시하며 희미하게 불이 들어오는 방에 들어갔다.</p><p> </p><p>“이름이 뭐야?” 키스가 처음으로 알고 싶은 걸 물어보며 수첩을 꺼내며 책상에 기대 물었다. 책상엔 남자의 여러 화장춤과 옷들이 있었다. 붉은 가죽 의자엔 옷이 더 널려있었다.</p><p> </p><p>“앉지 그래? 편하게?” 남자가 키스의 첫 질문엔 대답하지도 않고 보이는 것 중에 가장 괜찮은 신발을 꺼내 신으며 물었다. 검정 하이힐이었다. 키스는 짜증난다는 눈빛만 쏘아붙이고 수첩에 펜을 갖다댔다.</p><p> </p><p>“일할 때 쓰는 이름 아니면 본명?”</p><p> </p><p>“둘 다.”</p><p> </p><p>“음... 여기 사람들은 날 브랜든이라 불러. 하지만 내 본명은 믹이야.” 그가 드디어 대답하자 키스가 받아적었다.</p><p> </p><p>“성은?” 키스가 의도한 것보다도 더 퉁명스럽게 물었다. 믹은 거의 색정적으로 엉덩이를 흔들며 아까 그 하이힐을 신고 비척비척 걸었다.</p><p> </p><p>“재거.” 믹이 침대에 있던 옷 몇 벌을 한 의자로 옮기며 대답했다.</p><p> </p><p>“그래서, 믹 재거가 풀네임이야?”</p><p> </p><p>“마이클이야, 사실.” 그가 정정했다.</p><p> </p><p>“마실 거 좀 줄까, 달링?” 그가 달콤한 목소리로 덧붙였다.</p><p> </p><p>“아니, 그리고 형사님이라고 불러.” 키스가 점점 더 짜증을 느끼며 응수했다. 그냥 몇 가지 질문하러 온게 뻔한 형사 앞에서 왜 저렇게 행동하는 거지? 이 방에 들어온지 벌써 10시간은 지난 것 같았으나 아직 알아낸 건 이름밖에 없다는 사실이 더 신경을 긁었다.</p><p> </p><p>“내가 노크하기 전까지 뭐 했어?”</p><p> </p><p>“자고 있었어... 혼자, 슬프게도... 그래도 자기가 질문을 다 끝내면 나랑 놀아줄 수도 있지 않을까?” 믹이 키스에게 윙크하며 유혹적으로 입꼬리를 올렸다.</p><p> </p><p>“안 그럴 건데. 난 여기 질문 몇 개 하러 온 거야, 알겠어? 무슨 일이 일어난 건지 안 궁금해?” 키스의 목소리는 약간 올라가 있었다. 믹은 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않고 자긴 키스가 모르는 걸 안다는 듯 계속 방긋 웃었다.</p><p> </p><p>“그래서, 자고 있었다고. 얼마나? 그 전엔 뭐했어?” 키스는 속으로 한숨을 쉬며 다시 낮은 목소리로 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“아마 한 시간쯤?” 믹이 벽에 달린 시계를 보며 말했다. “그 전에는 고객 받았어... 단골이고, 격하게 하긴 하지만 짭짤하게 쳐주는 사람이지... 그렇다쳐도 너무 거칠게 하는 편이지만... 목도 조르고... ” 믹이 목에 두른 목도리를 약간 더 잡아당겼다. 하지만 키스는 믹의 목에 난 멍을 보고 말았다. </p><p> </p><p>“그래, 고마워, 네가 뭘 했는지... 그렇게 상세하겐 필요없어...그냥…” 키스가 말을 더듬으면서도 다시 표정을 관리했다. “그 사람 이름은 뭐야? 언제 떠났어?”</p><p> </p><p>“나한테 알려준 이름은 헨리야. 하지만... 본명이 아니라 해도 누가 알겠어.” 믹은 목도리의 깃털을 허공에 휘날리며 계속 왔다갔다 했다.</p><p> </p><p>“여기선 모든게 비밀로 지켜지니까... 자기가 지금 여기서 나랑 해도 아무도 모를 걸, 잘생긴 아저씨?” </p><p> </p><p>“그 사람은 언제 떠났어?” 키스가 마지막 말은 못 들은 척하며 다시 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“한 시간 조금 넘었어... 아마 5시 30분쯤 될 거야.” 믹이 곰곰히 생각하며 엉덩이를 과도하게 흔들지 않고 미니 냉장고로 걸어가 냉수를 꺼내 마셨다.</p><p> </p><p>“진짜 안 마실 거야, 달링?”</p><p> </p><p>“형사님.” 키스가 중얼거렸다. “됐다, 콜라 있어?” 키스는 마실 걸 수락하면 자신을 내버려 두길 바라며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“당연하지.” 믹이 냉장고에서 콜라 한 병을 꺼내 키스가 기대있는 책상 쪽으로 다가갔다.</p><p> </p><p>“네가 원한다면 뭐든지, 미남 형사님.” 믹이 키스에게 병을 건내주면서 일부러 손을 오랫동안 겹쳤다. 그리고 도발적으로 통통한 입술을 핥았다. 키스는 갑자기 더웠다. 지금은 10월이고 바깥은 거지같은 날씨인데도. 그래서 병을 열어 급히 차가운 액체로 목을 적셨다. 믹은 여전히 너무 가까이에 서서 씨익 웃으며 가만히 쳐다보기만 했다.</p><p> </p><p>“고맙다…” 키스는 병을 밤 비우고 머리를 비우려 다시 노트에 집중했다.</p><p> </p><p>“뭐 필요한 거 있으면 뭐든 말해, 자기야.” 마실 것에 대해 말하는 건 아닌게 분명했다.</p><p> </p><p>“그래서... 캐시랑은 아는 사이야?” 믹이 키스가 기대있는 곳에서 1미터쯤 떨어진 붉은 가죽 의자에 앉자 키스는 심문을 계속했다.</p><p> </p><p>“캐시? 몇 방 건너의?” </p><p> </p><p>“그래, 어린 금발 여자애…”</p><p> </p><p>“걔가 왜?”</p><p> </p><p>“걔가 살인을 당한 거 같거든…” 키스는 믹의 턱이 과장적으로 쩍 벌어지는 걸 바라봤다.</p><p> </p><p>“뭐어?! 캐시가? 그 앤 정말 천사 같은 애인데… 누가 그런 짓을 한 거야?” 믹은 충격받은 표정으로 손에 얼굴을 묻고 눈물이 그렁그렁한 커다란 눈으로 키스를 쳐다봤다.</p><p> </p><p>“그게 내가 알고 싶은 점이야. 그래서 아는 사이야?” </p><p> </p><p>“응... 정말 아름다운 애였어... 세상에, 믿기지가 않네.” 믹은 이제 대놓고 울고 있었다. 키스는 마음을 가라앉힐 시간을 주려 콜라를 몇 모금 더 삼켰다.</p><p> </p><p>“계속해도 될까, 믹?” 믹이 손수건으로 눈물을 닦아내며 키스의 말에 놀란 듯이 키스를 쳐다봤다.</p><p> </p><p>“날 브랜든이라고 안 불렀네.” 믹의 목소리는 여전히 눈물로 가득했다.</p><p> </p><p>“음... 믹이 네 진짜 이름이잖아.” 키스가 솔직하게 대꾸했다.</p><p> </p><p>“그냥... 익숙하지가…” 믹이 다시 울기 시작했다. 키스는 한숨을 쉬며 믹을 위로하려 살짝 다가가 어색하게 손을 뻗다 믹의 맨어깨를 만지기 바로 전에 멈췄다. 믹이 알아차리고 팔걸이를 짚고 일어나 키스에게로 비틀거렸다. 키스가 믹이 넘어지기 전 반사적으로 붙잡자 결국 믹이 키스에게 기대있는 꼴이 됐다. 키스는 어디다 팔을 둬야할지 몰라 어색하게 서있었다.</p><p> </p><p>잠시 후, 믹이 마음을 가라앉히고 숨을 고르며 키스의 코트를 놓아줬다.</p><p> </p><p>“질문 몇 개만 계속해도 될까?” 키스다 조심스럽게 묻자 믹이 여전히 아주 가까이 서서 눈물을 닦아냈다.</p><p> </p><p>“캐시한테 무슨 일이 있던 거야?”</p><p> </p><p>“자세히는 못 말해.”</p><p> </p><p>“빨리 죽었어?”</p><p> </p><p>“그걸 알아보려 법의학자가 와서 시체를 조사할 거야.” 믹은 고개를 끄덕이기만 했다.</p><p> </p><p>“내가 무서워해야할까?” 믹이 정말 두려워하는 표정으로 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“뭘?”</p><p> </p><p>“캐시한테 그런 짓을 한 사람이 돌아올 거를? 우리를 더 해치거나 죽일까봐?” 믹이 목도리 끝을 다시 잡아당기며 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“솔직히 난 말 못 해. 하지만 연쇄살인범이 될 가능성은 희박해.” 키스가 진심으로 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“글쎄, 어떻게 하면 조금이라도 안심이 될 거 같은지 알아? 당신이 오늘밤에 나랑 같이 있어주면 돼.” </p><p> </p><p>“그렇겐 못 해.” 키스는 어떻게 사람이 친구의 살인 소식으로 충격먹고 슬퍼하다 금방 다시 작업을 걸어올 수가 있는지 궁금했다. </p><p> </p><p>“왜? 결혼도 안 했잖아.” 믹이 키스의 빈 넷째손가락을 쳐다보며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“심문이 더 남아있어.” 키스가 목을 가다듬었다.</p><p> </p><p>“나도 아직 못 끝냈고 말이야.”</p><p> </p><p>“네가 자꾸 정신을 흐트리니까 그렇잖아.”</p><p> </p><p>“오, 그래? 내가 정신을 흐트렸어?” 믹이 다시 암시적인 목소리로 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“아니, 그런 뜻이 아니라.” 키스가 다소 좌절하는 거 같은 목소리로 빠르게 대답했다.</p><p> </p><p>“너 진짜 잘생겼어, 알아?” 믹이 상냥하게 웃으며 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“난 남자 안 좋아해, 알아?” 키스가 화난 눈빛으로 믹을 노려봤다. 수작을 안 부리면 입안에 가시라도 돋나?</p><p> </p><p>“난 그런 말 안 했는데.”</p><p> </p><p>“그럼 그만 좀 해...지금 뭘 하고 있든.” 키스가 대충 손을 휘저었다.</p><p> </p><p>“왜? 마음에 안 들어? 아님 마음에 드는데... 어떻게 해야할지 모르겠어?” 믹이 다 안다는 듯이 씨익 웃자 키스의 분노는 더 커져만 갔다. 하지만 대답할 수가 없었다. 저렇게 예쁜 얼굴에 통통한 입술을 한 믹의 대담한 유혹이 흥분된다고 누구한테도 절대 인정하지 않을 것이다.</p><p> </p><p>“피곤해 보이네... 기분 전환 좀 한다고 큰일 안 나, 장담할게. ” 믹이 고양이처럼 골골대며 더 가까이 다가와 키스의 가랑이에 손을 눌렀다. </p><p> </p><p>“손 치워.” 키스는 그렇게 말하면서도 믹을 밀어내진 않았다. 몇 달 동안 다른 사람과 이런 식으로 접촉한 적이 없어 빌어먹을 정도로 기분이 좋았다. 믹은 남자인데도. 키스는 자신이 이렇게 궁핍해졌다는 것에 부끄러워하는 것과 좀 더 믹의 손길을 요구하며 기대는 것 사이에서 갈팡질팡했다.</p><p> </p><p>“괜찮아, 달링. 좋은 거 다 알아.” 믹이 키스를 책상에 몰아붙이며 다리 사이로 들어왔다.</p><p> </p><p>“나 좀 내버려 둬.” 키스가 지금 일어나고 있는 일을 막으려 약하게 저항했다. 키스는 자신이 이러면 안 되는 걸 잘 알고 있었다. 여러 면에서 잘못 됐다. 하지만 키스는 접촉에 굶주려 있었고 외로웠으며 아래로 피가 쏠리기 시작했다.</p><p> </p><p>“문은 열려있어... 몇 분 전에도 그냥 떠나버릴 수 있었잖아. 하지만... 대신 넌 여기 있지. 날 밀어내지도 않고. 이게 무슨 뜻이게? ”</p><p> </p><p>키스는 할 말이 없었다. 믹은 매력적이었다. 키스는 조금 패닉해 마른 침을 꿀꺽 삼키며 변명거리를 찾았다. 하지만 생각이 나지 않았다. 키스는 게이가 아니었다. 여자랑만 해봤다. 그런데 왜 믹은 그를 약하게 만들고 절박하게 만들까? 키스는 세 달 동안이나 아무랑도 잔 적이 없었다. 무척 외로웠고 일은 바빴다. 하지만 그렇다고 남창의 싸구려 유혹에 넘어갈 수가 있나?</p><p> </p><p>“날 원해?” 믹이 키스의 아래를 한 번 더 누르며 속삭였다. 키스의 호흡이 가빠졌다. “날 원하는 거 같은데…”</p><p> </p><p>“어떻게 해줄까, 달링? 입으로 해줄까?”</p><p> </p><p>“아니…” 키스는 믹의 도톰한 입술이 민감한 피부에 닿으면 어떤 느낌일까 생각하지 않으려 부단히 노력하며 세차게 고개를 저었다. 이건 사상 최악의 생각이 될 거라는 걸 알았다. 키스는 가능한 빨리 이 방을 나가야 한다는 걸 알았지만 몸을 움직일 수가 없었다. 믹은 아름답고 놀라웠으며 떨어질 수가 없었다. 주문을 걸어버린 거 같았다. 그러나 믹은 살인 사건의 목격자일 수도 있는 인물이라 머릿속 한 구석에서 계속 상기시켰다. 키스는 머피만큼 도덕적이고 윤리적으로 올바른 사람은 아니었다. 목표만 이룰 수 있다면 조금 더 지저분한 방법을 쓸 준비가 되어있었다. 키스는 여전히 법의 테두리 안에 있었고 은닉금 같은 불법적인 일은 절대 하지 않을 것이다. 일하는 중에 매춘부와 자는 건 옳지 않았으나 잠입 임무 중에는 그래본 경험이 있다. 여자들이랑만 그러긴 했지만.</p><p> </p><p>“그럼?” 믹이 키스의 코트를 어깨 밑으로 내리고 셔츠 단추를 풀기 시작하며 낮은 목소리로 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“나한테 박고 싶어?” 믹이 키스의 귀에 속삭였다. 믹이 허벅지로 키스의 다리 사이를 누르자 키스가 신음했다.</p><p> </p><p>“젠장…” 키스가 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 믹은 왜 이렇게 유혹적이지?</p><p> </p><p>“나한테 박고 싶지.” 믹이 거의 소리내서 웃었다. 키스는 믹의 딱 달라붙는 가죽바지 안이 두툼해져가는 걸 느꼈다.</p><p> </p><p>“해봐, 잘생긴 형사님.” 믹이 키스의 손을 잡고 침대로 이끈 뒤 키스를 밀어 앉혔다. 그리고 무릎에 올라탔다.</p><p> </p><p>“만져도 돼.” 믹이 키스의 목에 팔을 두르고 턱선에 키스를 하기 시작했다. 키스는 신음과 으르렁거림 사이의 소리를 내며 믹의 엉덩이를 잡아당겼다. 키스가 풀썩 눕고 믹도 그 위에 누웠다. 믹은 계속해서 키스의 단추를 풀었다.</p><p> </p><p>“세상에, 진짜 섹시하다…” 믹이 한숨을 내쉬며 키스가 셔츠를 벗는 걸 돕고 키스의 맨 상반신을 감상했다. 키스는 남자한테는 처음 듣는 말에 눈에 띄게 볼을 붉혔다. </p><p> </p><p>믹이 가슴과 쇄골에 다정하게 입을 맞췄다. 그 와중 민감한 곳을 스쳐 키스가 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다. 믹이 키스의 바지 벨트를 푸르고 지퍼를 내려 팬티 위를 어루만졌다. 그리고 키스가 이미 선 상태인 걸 알아챘다. 키스는 가벼운 손놀림에 신음하며 바지를 멀리 차버렸다. 그리고 믹을 가까이 끌어당겨 자신의 위에 고정시켰다. 믹이 분홍색 털목도리를 푸르자 심한 멍이 보였다. 무슨 일이었는지 물어봐야 했겠지만 더이상은 제대로 된 사고를 할 수 없었다. 믹은 너무나도 아름다웠고 자신은 그를 지독하게 원했다.</p><p> </p><p>“왜 그래, 달링?”키스가 일어나 앉자 믹이 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“나..난 한 번도…” 키스가 얼굴을 붉히며 시선을 돌렸다.</p><p> </p><p>“한 번도 남자랑 해본 적 없겠지, 알아…” 믹이 씨익 웃었다. “먼저 이 짜증나는 바지부터 벗고, 알겠지? 그 다음에 더 해보자고.” 믹이 키스에게 윙크했다. 믹이 입은 바지엔 단추나 지퍼는 없었다. 그래서 그냥 꿈틀거리며 벗어내기 시작했는데 너무 꽉 끼어 힘들어보였다. 믹이 그 아래엔 아무 것도 안 입었다는 사실은 놀랍지 않았다. 하지만 이 광경이 얼마나 야하고 자극적일지는 마음을 준비하지 않았다. 믹이 꽉 끼는 바지를 더 끌어내리면서 서서히 믹이 얼마나 섰는지가 보였다. 키스는 그 광경에 거의 현기증이 일었다. 마지막으로 이렇게 누군가를 갈망했을 때가 언제인지 기억도 나지 않았다. 스스로가 점점 더 흥분하는게 느껴졌다. 마침내 믹이 꽉 끼는 바지로부터 해방되자 키스는 빠르개 자신의 팬티를 내리고 믹의 눈을 살폈다. 믹은 조금 불안해보였다.</p><p> </p><p>“어떻게 하면 좋아?” 키스가 살짝 볼을 붉히며 용기내어 물었다. 키스는 한 번도 경험이 없었다. 알아야만 했다. 그리고 믹을 아프게 하고 싶지도 않았다. 믹은 남창이지만 사람이고 섹스토이가 아니었다.</p><p> </p><p>“어떻게 하면 좋다니?” 믹이 빙긋 웃자 키스는 더 얼굴을 붉혔다.</p><p> </p><p>“내 말은... 보통... 넌 어떻게...” 키스가 허탈한 기분으로 말을 더듬었다.</p><p> </p><p>“글쎄... 내 고객들 대부분은 그냥... 뒤에서 해... 네가 그렇게 하고 싶으면 그렇게 해.” 믹이 키스를 끌어내리고 목을 빨기 시작했다.한 손은 몸 사이로 미끄러트려 키스의 것을 감싸고 끝을 조금 놀렸다. 키스는 그 감각에 믹의 엉덩이를 꽉 쥐었다.</p><p> </p><p>“너도 좋은 거야?” 믹이 계속해서 그의 것을 만지는 와중 키스가 숨막혀하며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“난 그보다... 얼굴을 보고 키스하는게 더 좋아.” 믹이 오늘 처음으로 진심을 고백했다. 거의 수줍게 들렸다. 키스는 살짝 미소 지었다. 그 순간 믹이 키스의 입에 열정적으로 키스했다. 믹의 입술은 말도 안 되게 부드러웠다. 키스는 게걸스럽게 키스에 응했다. 서로의 몸이 계속 서로에게 부딪혔다.</p><p> </p><p>“잠깐... 루브 좀 가져올게.” 믹이 잠시 입술을 떼고 헐떡였다. 그리고 협탁 위에 있던 루브를 쥐어 손바닥에 조금 짜냈다. 루브 약간을 키스에게 문지르자 키스가 헉 하고 신음했다. 나머지는 믹 자신에게 썼다. 준비를 마치자 믹이 키스의 엉덩이를 두 다리로 감싸며 끌어당겨 길게 키스했다. 키스는 믹에게 키스하며 자세를 고치고 천천히 믹의 안으로 들어가기 시작했다. 두 사람이 쾌감에 신음했다.</p><p> </p><p>“괜찮아?” 키스가 조심스럽게 더 들어가며 믹의 귀 가까이에서 물었다. 믹이 끄덕이며 키스의 목에 단단하게 팔을 둘렀다.</p><p> </p><p>“괜찮아.” 믹이 숨을 내쉬었다. “그냥 해줘.” 믹이 거의 애원하듯이 말했다. 키스는 느리게 움직이기 시작하며 서로의 최적점을 찾으려 노력했다.</p><p> </p><p>“오 이런…” 키스가 올바른 곳을 찾아 조금 속도를 높이자 믹이 흥분해 말했다. 키스는 남자와 한다는 생각은 해본 적도 없고 어떻게 해야하는지도 몰랐으나 믿을 없을 수 없을 정도로 기분이 좋았고 미치도록 계속 하고 싶었다. 여자와 하는 것보다 좋지도 나쁘지도 않았다. 다르기만 했다. 믹이 신음하며 더 해달라 애원하는 게 듣기 좋았다. 믹이 곧 갈 거 같다는 생각이 들자 키스는 계속 추삽질하며 믹의 앞을 잡아 문질렀다. 믹이 쾌감에 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 키스의 등에 손톱을 박아넣고 먼저 가버렸다. 그런 믹의 모습을 보자 키스는 더 애가 탔다. 키스는 믹의 어깨를 부드럽게 물어 신음을 억누르며 사정했다. 그리고 믹이 여전히 자신의 것을 조여오는 걸 느끼며 믹의 위에 반쯤 쓰러져 몸을 부들부들 떨고 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 떨림이 멈추길 기다렸다 조심스럽게 믹에게서 빠져나왔다. 키스는 쾌감에 압도되어 숨을 고르며 믹의 목에 얼굴을 묻었다.</p><p> </p><p>“좋았어, 달링?” 잠시 후 믹이 산발이 된 키스의 머리카락을 꼬며 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“가야 돼.” 스스로에게 그렇게 말하자 행복이 사라지고 머릿속이 다시 정리됐다. 진실은 키스가 이걸 인정할 수 없을 만큼 즐겼다는 것이며 동시에 이건 평생 저지를 수 있는 짓 중 가장 최악이 될 수도 있다는 것이다. 아마도 믹은 목격자이고, 최근에 섹스를 좀 안 했다고 이런 식으로 조사의 질을 떨어뜨리면 안 됐다. </p><p> </p><p>“키스…” 믹이 팔을 뻗어 키스를 만지려 했지만 키스는 믹에게서 떨어져 일어났다.</p><p> </p><p>“안 돼.” 키스는 스탠드에 있던 휴지를 뜯어 밑을 조금 닦았다. </p><p> </p><p>“뭐 하나만 말하게 해줄래?” 믹이 간곡히 애청했다.</p><p> </p><p>“옷만 입고.” 키스가 바지를 입었다.</p><p> </p><p>“그냥... 고맙다고...그게 다야.” 믹이 수줍어하며 말했다. “좋았어... 진짜로…”</p><p> </p><p>“가야 해.” 키스가 셔츠 단추를 채우며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“또 볼 수 있을까?”</p><p> </p><p>“난 여기서 일어난 살인 사건을 조사하는 중이니까... 당연히 볼 수 있겠지.” 키스가 믹이 무슨 말을 뜻하는 건지 못 알아들은 척 코트를 걸쳤다.</p><p> </p><p>“아니, 내 말은... 다시 할 수 있을까?” 믹이 용기내어 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 대답 없이 주머니에서 지갑을 꺼내 다른 매춘부에게 지불하는 돈의 세 배는 넘는 값을 꺼냈다.</p><p> </p><p>“돈은 필요없어.” 믹이 다소 실망한 표정으로 말했다. “제발... 넣어둬. 지금 돈을 줘서 네가 느끼게 해준 기분을 망치지 마.”</p><p> </p><p>“마음대로…” 키스가 지폐를 다시 지갑에 넣었다. “난 일해야 돼. 잘 자, 믹.” 키스가 다신 돌아보지 않고 떠났다.</p><p> </p><p>마침 키스가 방을 나왔을 때 법의학 팀이 범죄현장을 떠나고 있었다. 믹을 다시 만나 심문을 끝내야 한다는게 분명해졌다. 키스는 믹에게서 거의 아무 것도 알아내지 못했다. 욕구불만 멍청이었기 때문에. 키스는 자기 자신을 때려주거나 위스키 병을 찾고 싶었다. 지금 당장은 둘 중 아무 것도 할 수 없었기에 담배를 꺼내 불을 붙였다.</p><p> </p><p>“어이, 키스!” 머피가 한 방에서 나오며 말했다. “좋은 정보는 아직이야?”</p><p> </p><p>“아직... 내일 계속하자고. 좀 자야겠어…” 키스는 파트너를 쳐다도 보지 않고 대충 대답했다. “난 지하철로 집 갈게.” 키스가 작별인사도 없이 계단을 내려갔다.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>다음날, 키스는 발로 차는게 분명한 노크 소리에 잠에서 깼다. 머리가 터질 정도로 큰 소리였다  키스는 피곤한 눈을 천천히 뜨자마자 다시 감았다. 밖은 흐렸고 도시에 드리워진 먹구름이 금방이라도 비를 내릴 것 같았지만 숙취 절어있는 뇌에겐 너무 밝았다. 노크 소리가 멈추지 않고 자신을 부르는 머피의 목소리가 들리자 키스는 한숨을 푹 쉬고 알겠다고 소리질렀다. 그리고 침대에서 겨우 기어나와 불빛에 다시 감기려는 눈을 부릅뜨고 팬티만 입은 상태와 맨발로 현관으로 비틀비틀 걸어갔다.</p><p> </p><p>“왜 그래 진짜?” 머피가 키스의 상태에 불쾌해하며 쏘아댔다. “취했군…” 머피가 불필요하게 단언했다.</p><p> </p><p>“좋은 아침, 머프.” 키스는 아직도 빙빙 도는 머리를 고정시키려 문가에 기댔다.</p><p> </p><p>“지금 심문이 20여 건 남았는데 넌 지금 취해서 집에 박혀있어, 아침 10시 45분에!” 머피는 키스의 행동에 정말로 화나 거의 소리쳤다.</p><p> </p><p>“가서 샤워해, 커피 한 잔 내려줄게.” 머피가 좀 더 차분한 목소리로 덧붙이며 키스의 아픈 머리를 밀었다.</p><p> </p><p>30분 후, 키스는 전날밤 위스키 반 병을 비운 사람에 걸맞은 모습으로 나타나 머피의 차를 타고 서로 향했다. 키스는 세 번째 담배를 꺼냈다.</p><p> </p><p>“무슨 일인지 안 말할 거야?” 키스는 고개를 저었다가 뇌를 관통하는 고통에 바로 후회했다.</p><p> </p><p>머피에게 어젯밤 업소에서 무슨 일이 일어났는지 말하느니 머리가 폭발하는게 나았다. 첫째, 그 일은 절대 다시는 일어나지 않을 것이고 둘째, 아무도 알 필요 없었다. 키스는 조직에서 배운 나쁜 행동을 고치고 머피의 도덕관을 따라야 할 지도 모른다. 적어도 자신의 파트너는 남창과 침대에 눕지 않을 거라는 건 확신했다. 무엇보다도 살인 사건의 목격자인 남창과는.</p><p> </p><p>“나한텐 말해도 돼. 뭐 망친게 있으면 더 말해야 되고.” 머피가 의문스러운 표정으로 그를 쳐다봤다.</p><p> </p><p>“딱히 별 일 아냐.” 키스가 새 담배를 또 입으로 가져갔다.</p><p> </p><p>“그래. 하지만 다시는 오늘처럼 널 끌고 나오고 싶지 않아, 알겠어?”</p><p> </p><p>“알겠어…” 키스가 창문을 내리고 담배를 버리며 웅얼거렸다.</p><p> </p><p>숙취 상태로 일에 집중하는 건 지옥 같음에도 키스는 제닝스와 믹에게서 얻어낸 진술과 사건 현장에 대한 짧은 프로토콜을 타이핑했다. 점심시간까지 그렇게 일하다 머피가 다가와서 배고프냐 물었지만 뭘 먹든 토할 거 같아 사양했다. 머피는 몇 줄을 읽고 숨을 죽이며 뭐라 중얼거렸다.</p><p> </p><p>“왜?” 키스가 약간 짜증나 차가운 커피를 들이키며 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“너랑 얘기한 두 번째 목격자는 뭐야? 왜 얻어낸 정보가 거의 없어?”</p><p> </p><p>“그게 누구였지?” 키스는 아주 잘 알면서도 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“거기선 브랜든이라 불리는 마이클 재거란 남자...세상에, 키스, 너도 여기 써놨잖아!” 머피가 타자기 속 종이를 가르키며 어이 없다는 듯이 말했다. “무슨 일 있었어?”</p><p> </p><p>“다시 얘기해봐야겠어... 그 남자한테 캐시 얘시를 하니까... 조금 수상했어. 그 이후론 무슨 질문을 해도 소용 없었고.” 이건 거짓말은 아니었다.</p><p> </p><p>“그런데 왜 그렇게 오래 걸렸어? 어젯밤에 한 건 이 두 개가 다야? 우리 거기에 거의 4시간을 있었는데?” 머피가 불신의 눈빛으로 키스를 쳐다봤다.</p><p> </p><p>“나…나도 몰라.” 그럴 듯한 변명을 찾느라 머리가 핑핑 돌았다.</p><p> </p><p>“이런 씨발, 키스... 너 진짜 제대로 해야 돼, 알아들어?”</p><p> </p><p>“알아…” 키스가 “쭈뼛쭈뼛” 대답하며 아파오는 이마에 손을 눌렀다.</p><p> </p><p>“우린 네가 필요해... 언론은 이미 냄새를 맡기 시작했고 아직 연쇄 살인범이라는 증거는 하나도 없는데 현대판 잭 더 리퍼라는 이상한 이야기를 지어내고 있어. ” 머피가 불평해도 키스는 이해할 수 없는 말만 중얼거렸다. “그래도 서장님이 처리 중이야. 나중에 언론에 현 상황에 대해서 짧게 말할 거래.”</p><p> </p><p>“난 이제 뭐 좀 먹으러 갈게. 돌아오면 현장에 돌아가서 어제 못 한 창부들이랑 다시 심문 시작하자. 넌... 그 브랜든이랑 남자한테 다시 가서 심문 끝내. 어제 거기서 얻은 개인 정보에 있는 고객들이랑은 맬러리랑 척이 심문 중이야. ” 키스는 가볍게 고개를 끄덕이기만 했다.</p><p> </p><p>업소는 아무 일도 없었다는 듯이 평소처럼 돌아가고 있었다. 아랫층에선 얇은 드레스 차림의 여자들이 테이블 위에서 춤을 추고 있거나 바에 앉아 손님들을 꼬시고 있었다. 윗층은 조금 달랐다. 캐시의 방은 잠겨 경찰을 제외하곤 아무도 출입할 수 없었다. 그리고 혹시 누가 잘못 들어갈까 룸에는 손님들을 받지 않기로 제닝스와 협의했다.</p><p> </p><p>머피는 키스에게 윗층에 있는 사람들은 모조리 다 심문하라 했다. 키스는 일단은 믹을 빼고 다른 사람들을 심문하기로 하고 제대로 하자 결심했다. 결국엔 믹의 방에 가서 믹을 마주하고 질문할 수 밖에 없다. 하지만 지금은 믹을 다시 마주할 자신이 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>키스가 처음으로 만난 소녀는 어제 봤던 빨간머리였다. 소녀의 진짜 이름은 시오반이었고 아일랜드 출신이었다. 그러나 그녀는 자신을 그레이스로 불러달라 고집했다. 그녀는 캐시의 죽음에 적잖은 충격을 받은 것 같았다. 심문 중 계속해서 티슈로 눈물을 닦아냈다. 믹과 달리 그녀는 어떠한 유혹도 하지 않았다. 너무 충격을 받았거나 단순히 일을 하는 경찰을 존중하는 거일 수도 있다.</p><p> </p><p>밝혀진 바론 살인이 일어난 시간 그녀는 몇 시간을 있다 간 손님 때문에 바빴다. 그래서 자기 방 밖에서 일어난 일은 몰랐고 그 전에 캐시를 보지도 못해 실질적인 도움은 되지 못했다. 하지만 적어도 그녀의 고객 이름은 얻어내 키스는 도움될 만한 작은 정보라도 얻었다는 사실에 기쁘게 방을 나왔다.</p><p> </p><p>그 다음으론 캐시의 바로 오른쪽 방 문을 노크했다. 왜인지 노란색 비키니만 입고 있는 키 큰 브루넷이 문을 열었다. 키스는 그녀의 대담한 웃음소리에 그녀의 몸에서 눈을 돌리며 자신이 여기 온 유일한 목적은 일을 하기 위해서라는 걸 스스로에게 상기시켜야 했다.</p><p> </p><p>“그래서... 뭐가 알고 싶으시나요, 형사님?” 그녀가 도발적으로 침대에 길게 누워 물었다. 키스는 방안에 서있었다. 빨간머리와는 대조적으로, 그녀는 충격을 받아 보이거나 슬퍼보이지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 아까 전에도 했던 같은 질문을 했다. 먼저 이름부터 시작해서 그 시간 어디에 있었고 누구와 있었고 캐시랑은 아는 사이인지 그 날에 캐시를 본 적 있는지 언제 캐시를 마지막으로 봤는지. 그리고 캐시가 그 때 누구랑 있었는지 아는지, 평소와 다른 무언갈 듣거나 봤는지 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“글쎄요, 형사님.” 평소와 다른 뭔갈 눈치챘는지 묻자 그녀가 말했다. 그녀는 침대에 일어나 걸터앉아 노골적으로 다리를 벌리고 질문에 대답하기 어려운 척 굴었다. “조금만 자극을 주면... 기억날 거 같은데.” 그녀가 두 손가락을 입으로 가져가 끈적하게 핥고 맨몸을 내려가 작은 비키니 하의 바닥 자락까지 도달했다.</p><p> </p><p>“그만해.” 키스는 그녀를 외면하고 속으로 눈을 굴리며 무뚝뚝하게 말했다. 왜 저러는 거야? 그냥 대답하면 안 돼? 머리가 욱씬욱씬해 지금은 견딜 수가 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>“왜?” 그녀가 거의 순수하게 들릴 정도로 대답했다. 시야 구석에서 그녀가 한 손가락을 비키니 하의 안으로 집어넣는게 보였다.</p><p> </p><p>“네 빌어먹을 동료 중 한 명이 살해당했고, 난 씨발 누가 그랬을지 알아내야 하니까.” 키스가 의도한 것보다 더 심하게 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 창문 쪽으로 가 반대쪽 건물의 이상하게 흥미로운 회색 벽을 바라보며 두통을 지우려 애썼다. 그녀에게 딱 잘라 대답하고 그녀가 바라던 관심을 주지 않는게 도움이 되는 것 같았다. 키스는 안심하고 스스로에게 이런 상황은 방금처럼 간단히 처리하라 말했다. 그러면 모든게 다 괜찮아질 것이다.</p><p> </p><p>그녀가 정상적인 목소리로 흥미로운 대답을 하기 시작했다. 고객을 받는 중 캐시의 방에서 흐느끼는 소리와 고함소리를 들었다고 한다. 하지만 평소에도 가끔 있는 일이라서 그냥 넘겼다고 한다. 안타깝게도 캐시가 누구와 있었는지는 모른다고 답했다. 키스는 살짝 한숨을 내쉬면서도 모두 적어내렸다.</p><p> </p><p>심문 과정은 두어 시간 더 이어졌다. 정신적으로 지치는 시간이었다. 몇몇 여자들은 무서워했고 몇몇은 굉장히 충격받아 했으며 몇몇은 울고 소리질렀다. 키스는 거기에 어떻게 반응해야할지 몰라 거의 대부분의 시간을 그냥 서있기나 어디에 기대 담배를 폈다. 여자들이 스스로를 진정시키려 하는 동안 키스는 위로의 말 한두 마디를 건넸다.</p><p> </p><p>키스에게 작업을 거려는 여자는 한 명 더 있었으나 키스가 아무 반응 안 하고 질문만 하자 빠르게 포기했다. 키스는 아무도 뭘 보거나 듣지 못 했다는 사실에 절망감을 느꼈다. 그러나 자신을 타오라고 소개한 동양인 여자는 달랐다.</p><p> </p><p>“아랫층에서 어떤 남자랑 같이 있는 걸 봤어요. 둘이 같이 위로 갔는지는 잘 모르겠네요. 난 그 때 춤추느라 바빠서... 그래도 어느 순간부터 둘 다 안 보였어요. 캐시가 그 남자를 자기 방으로 데려간 거일 수도 있겠죠.”</p><p> </p><p>“그 남자는 어떻게 생겼는지 기억하나? 둘은 뭐하고 있었지?” </p><p> </p><p>“오 세상에...아마...오후 4시 30분? 아마 그쯤일 걸요?” 키스는 업소로 오는 길에 머피가 알려준 법의학자가 알아낸 시간대와 맞는 시간을 듣게 된 것에 기뻐하며 받아적었다.</p><p> </p><p>“어떻게 생겼는지 설명해줄 수 있어?”</p><p> </p><p>“그 남자는... 잘은 기억 안 나지만... 아마 40에서 50살? 대머리에다가 짙은 콧수염이 있었고 안경을 쓰고 있었어요. 솔직히 잘 기억 안 나요.”</p><p> </p><p>“키는 얼마나 됐지? 무슨 옷을 입었는지는 기억해?  체형은 말랐어 뚱뚱했어 근육질이었어?”</p><p> </p><p>“앉아있었어서 키는 잘 모르겠어요... 그래도 옷은 어두운 자켓을 입고 있었네요. 뚱뚱하진 않고...보통 체형? 꽤 잘 입고 있었어요…”</p><p> </p><p>“그 전에 본 적이 있는 사람이었나?”</p><p> </p><p>“그건 기억 안 나요.”</p><p> </p><p>“좋아, 고마워. 도움이 될만한 거 더 없을까?”</p><p> </p><p>“진짜 모르겠어요...지금은 생각 안 나요.” 타오는 정말로 기억해내려 애쓰는 표정이었다.</p><p> </p><p>“괜찮아, 정말 도움이 됐어.” 키스가 재빨리 미소 지었다. “뭐라도 생각나면 서로 전화해줘.” 키스가 번호가 적인 종이를 건넸다.</p><p> </p><p>타오와 얘기를 끝낸 후 이젠 믹만이 남았다. 믹의 방으로 가기 전 키스는 담배를 꺼내 불을 붙이고 길게 빨아들였다. 시계를 보니 이제 5시 반이 넘어갔다. 오늘 하루 종일 아무 것도 먹지 않아 배고파지기 시작했다. 두퉁은 드디어 가셨고 숙취도 사라져 나가서 뭐라도 사먹으려 했다. 하지만 이내 믹과 얘기한 다음 그러기로 마음을 바꿨다. 믹과의 대화가 오래 걸리지 않길 바라며. 키스는 담배를 던져버리고 마지막 방으로 걸어가 노크했다.</p><p> </p><p>오늘도 믹은 어제와 같은 바지를 입고 있었다. 위에는 단추가 반쯤 풀린 시스루 셔츠를 입어 잘 빠진 상반신을 드러냈다. 발은 맨발이었고 목에는 검정색과 흰색의 실크 스카프를 두르고 있었다. 믹이 키스를 보고 슬며시 미소 지었다. 키스는 거리를 두고 싶었음에도 미소 짓지 않을 수가 없었다. 어젯밤 그렇게 도망친 이후로 어색하게 다시 믹을 만날게 두려웠으나 어색하지 않아 다행이었다. 그게 취조에도 도움이 되길 바랬다.</p><p> </p><p>“안녕, 잘생긴 형사님.” 믹이 부드러운 목소리로 말했다. “이렇게 빨리 보게 될 줄은 몰랐네.”</p><p> </p><p>“캐시에 대해 물어보러 왔을 뿐이야.”</p><p> </p><p>“들어올래?” 믹이 옆으로 비켜주며 물었다. 키스는 잠시 이게 좋은 생각인가 고민하며 머뭇거렸으나 비키니 소녀에게 그랬던 것처럼 쿨하게 굴라 스스로에게 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“뭐 좀 마실래?” 믹이 미니 냉장고 옆에서 물었다. 키스는 방을 가로질러 창문으로 가 창틀에 등을 기대 노트를 꺼냈다.</p><p> </p><p>“아니.” 키스가 이번에는 넘어가지 않겠다 맹세하며 대답했다.</p><p> </p><p>“그래, 그럼...뭐가 궁금한데?” 그 순간 믹은 키스에게로 다가가지 않고 그냥 얘기하는 것만으로도 만족스러워 보였다.</p><p> </p><p>“마지막으로 캐시를 본게 언제야?”</p><p> </p><p>“어제...오후에.”  믹이 붉은 가죽 의자에 털썩 앉았다. “밑층에서 누가 나랑 올라가줄까 살피고 있었는데...캐시가 어떤 남자랑 얘기하고 있었어”</p><p> </p><p>“그 때가 언제야? 그 남자 어떻게 생겼는지 기억해?” 키스가 노트에서 고개를 들었다.</p><p> </p><p>“아마... 4시 반쯤?” 믹이 아랫입술을 깨물며 기억해냈다. 믹이 의도적으로 그러는게 아니란 걸 알았지만 그래도 매력적이었다. 키스는 그 생각이 뇌리를 스치자마자 다시 지워버리고 믹이 말한 시간을 적었다.</p><p> </p><p>“근육질 체형에다 대머리였어... 전체적으로 내 취향은 아니지.” 믹이 불필요하게 덧붙이자 키스는 독설을 날리지 않으려 볼 안쪽을 씹었다.</p><p> </p><p>“콧수염이 있었고... 둥근 안경을 꼈었어. 검정색 정장을 입고 있었고 꽤 잘 차려입었어.” 키스는 타오의 증언과 들어맞는 믹의 설명에 속으로 쾌재했다. </p><p> </p><p>“나이는 얼마나 들어보였어? 키는?”</p><p> </p><p>“앉아있는 모습밖에 못 봤어. 나이는 아마 40대 후반? 확신은 못 하겠네.” 믹이 스카프 끝을 만지작대며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“전에도 본 적 있는 남자였어?” 믹이 대답하기까지는 시간이 걸렸다. 정말 뭔가를 기억해내려 하는 거 같았다.</p><p> </p><p>“사실 그렇지, 그래, 본 적 있어.” 키스는 고개를 들었다. 흥미로운 내용이었다.</p><p> </p><p>“여기서?”</p><p> </p><p>“응... 좀 된 일인데... 사실, 헨리랑 같이 왔었어.”</p><p> </p><p>“헨리? 전에 너랑 같이 있던?”</p><p> </p><p>“정확히는... 거칠게 하는 남자.” 믹이 시선을 피하며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“그게 언제야, 기억나?” 키스가 노트를 넘기며 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“아마... 이삼 주 전?” 별로 확신 있어하는 목소리는 아니었다.</p><p> </p><p>“그 때 말고 본 적은 없어?” 믹은 고개만 끄덕이며 멍하게 스카프 끝을 꼬았다.</p><p> </p><p>“얼마나 자주 와... 그 헨리라는 사람은?” 키스가 믹은 보지 않고 노트에 줄을 치며 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“그 때 그 때마다 다른데…” 믹이 한숨을 쉬며 얼버무리려는 듯 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“좀 더 정확하게?”</p><p> </p><p>“어... 가끔은 일주일에 한 번, 아니면 이주일에 한 번. 어쩔 때는 한 달에 한 번. 몇 주에.. 두세 번 올 때도 있고…” 믹이 불편한 듯이 앉은 자세를 고치며 낮은 목소리로 말했다. 키스는 믹이 불안해하는 걸 눈치채고 믹의 목에 들었던 심한 멍들을 떠올렸다. </p><p> </p><p>“목은 어떻게 된 거야? 그 남자가 그랬어?” 키스가 조용히 물었다. 캐시의 목도 시퍼렇게 멍들어있다는 게 처음으로 생각났다.</p><p> </p><p>“이건 그냥... 그 남자 취향인 거 같아...아마도.”  믹이 슬픈게 분명하게 중얼거렸다.</p><p> </p><p>“내가...내가 좀 봐도 될까?” 사실 키스가 그 멍을 볼 필요는 없었으나 물어보지 않을 수가 없었다. 병리학자가 캐시의 목의 멍과 믹의 멍을 비교해본다면 똑같은 사람이 한 건지 알아낼 수도 있지 않을까? 키스는 병리학자가 하는 일에 대해선 전혀 알지 못 한다. 하지만 이건 그냥 생각일뿐이고 도움이 될 수도 있지 않을까?</p><p> </p><p>믹이 조금 놀란듯 키스를 쳐다봤지만 자리에서 일어나 가까이 다가와서 스카프를 풀렀다. 믹의 방은 불이 잘 들어오지 않아 키스는 제대로 확인할 순 없었다. 그리고 이런 분야에는 전문가도 아니었다. 걱정한대로 아팠을 게 분명한 시퍼렇고 자주빛 멍이 심하게 들어있다는 것밖에 알 수 없었다. </p><p> </p><p>“그 남자가 무슨 짓을 했어?” 키스는 걱정하는 것처럼 들리지 않으려 애써 말했다. </p><p> </p><p>“자세힌 알고 싶지 않을 걸.” 믹의 간드러진 미소가 다시 돌아왔다. 키스는 믹이 자신과 너무 가까이 서있다는 걸 깨달았다. 믹이 두른 향수의 달콤한 향이 맡아졌다. 머리가 어지러워 잠시 눈을 질끈 감아야했다. 그러면서도 하루종일 아무 것도 안 먹어서 그런 거라고 스스로에게 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“난 사건에 관련된 거라면 뭐든 알아야 해.” 키스가 낮은 목소리로 말했다. 갑자기 목이 타 아까 마실 걸 준다 했을 때 받아들일 걸 후회했다. 이런 건 듣고 싶지 않았다. 그 남자가 믹에게 뭘 했는지. 믹의 멍든 피부는 믹에겐 이 얘기가 불쾌할 거라는 충분한 증거였다. 게다가 믹에게 그런 일이 있고서 바로 믹과 잔 게 부끄러웠다. 믹과 하기 전 아직 아프냐고 물었어야 했다. 이어지는 믹의 말은 키스의 양심이 가벼워지는 데엔 전혀 도움이 되지 않고 더 무겁게 했다.</p><p> </p><p>“그 남잔.. 그 남잔 항상 똑같이 해.” 믹이 키스를 쳐다보지 않고 말했다. “그 남잔... 항상 뒤에서 해. 그냥... 진짜 세게 박아. 거대하고 거칠고... 아파.” 키스는 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 믹의 말을 듣자 내면에서 분노가 솟아올랐다.</p><p> </p><p>“양손으로 내 목을 감싸고...조르기 시작해...내가 기절하고도... 계속하는 지는...잘 모르겠어.” 믹의 목소리가 갈라져 나왔다. 키스는 그 돼지가 믹에게 한 짓에 점점 더 화가 났다.</p><p> </p><p>“그 남자가 널 그렇게 대하게 허락하면 안 돼.” 키스는 뭐라 말해야 할 지 몰라 겨우 한 마디를 내뱉었다. 그 개자식이 지금 여기에 있었다면 키스는 그 쓰레기에게 주먹을 날렸을 것이다.</p><p> </p><p>“이 일에서 잘리면, 이 방도 잃는 걸... 너한텐 미친 소리로 들리겠지만, 지붕이라도 있는게 어디야. 고객이 불평을 많이 하거나 돈을 잘 못 벌어들이면 해고당해. 제닝스는 수익의 70%를 가져가고…” 믹이 한숨을 쉬며 다시 스카프를 목에 둘렀다.</p><p> </p><p>“캐시도 이렇게 목에 멍이 들어있었어.” 사건에 대한 자세한 사항을 누설하면 안 되는데도 키스는 그렇게 말했다. 하지만 믹의 말을 듣고 나선 참을 수 없었다. 그리고 만약 그 헨리라는 남자가 어떤 식으로든 사건에 연루되어 있다면 더 깊게 파내야 했다. “그 개자식인 거 같아?” 키스가 의도보다 더 세게 말했다. 믹은 당황해보였으나 키스의 단어 선택을 언급하진 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>“헨리는 나랑 4시 45분부터 5시 반까지 있었어... 시간대가 안 맞지 않아?”</p><p> </p><p>“안타깝게도 안 맞아... 그래도 나랑 같이 서에 가줄 수 있을까? 병리학자가 네 목을 보고 패턴을 분석할 수 있을 거야.” 키스가 여전히 헨리라는 남자가 믹에게 한 짓에 분노하며 설명했다.</p><p> </p><p>캐시의 살인이 아니라도 뭐라도 잡아내 다시는 그 더러운 손을 믹에게 대지 못하게 하고 싶었다. 그런 식으로 생각하면 안 되는 걸 알았지만 멈출 수가 없었다. 믹은 아름답고 다정한 영혼을 가졌다. 어떻게 저런 믹을 아프게 할 생각을 할 수 있는지 이해가 안 됐다.</p><p> </p><p>“좋아... 지금 가야 돼?” </p><p> </p><p>“그게 최선일 거야, 내 말은... 멍이 생긴지 별로 안 됐을 때. 그리고 어차피 나도 서로 돌아가야 해.” 믹이 고개만 끄덕였다.</p><p> </p><p>“그럼 코트 입고 신발 좀 신을게. ” 키스는 파트너에게 이 정보를 말해주고 오겠다 말하며 10분 후에 밑에서 만나자 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>머피는 그 정보를 듣고 정말로 기뻐했다. 키스는 아랫층으로 내려갔다. 믹이 바에서 키스를 기다리고 있었다. 믹은 어두운 색의 부츠를 신고 갈색 털코트를 입고 바에 기대있었다. 키스를 발견하자 씨익 웃었다.</p><p> </p><p>“배 안 고파?” 밖으로 나가 경찰차로 걸어가며 키스가 물었다. “난 하루종일 아무 것도 못 먹어서 배고파.”</p><p> </p><p>“같이 저녁 먹자고 물어보는 거야, 달링? 날 경찰서로 데려가는지 알았는데.” 믹이 윙크하며 말하자 키스는 조금 볼을 붉히며 서둘러 차에 시동을 걸었다. 믹의 플러팅은 과하긴 했지만 믹이 어마어마하게 매력적이라는 건 부정할 수 없었다. </p><p> </p><p>“글쎄, 비슷하지…” 키스가 운전에 집중하며 중얼거렸다. “그래서, 나랑 밥 먹을래?”</p><p> </p><p>“당연하지, 이렇게 잘생긴 남자가 물어보는데 어떻게 거절을 하겠어.” 믹이 능글맞게 웃자 키스도 살짝 미소 지었다. 키스는 자기가 믹의 플러팅에 짜증난 척도 하지 않음으로서 원래의 다짐을 반쯤 져버리고 있다는 걸 알았다. 하지만 오후 내내 사람들에게 똑같은 질문을 하다가 겨우 새로운 가능성을 얻어낸 걸 고려하면, 조금 받아준다고 큰일 날 거 같진 않았다. 밥이나 좀 사주는 건데 무슨 일이 일어나겠어?</p><p> </p><p>10분이 지나고 키스는 자주 가는 음식점 앞에 차를 세웠다. 슬로피 조가 최고인 음식점이었고 점장 아들이 키스와 경찰학교 동기였다. 키스는 슬로피 조와 콜라를 시켰고 믹은 치즈버거와 밀크쉐이크를 시켰다. 키스가 자기 몫의 음식을 거의 다 먹어치웠을 때, 믹이 왜 경찰이 됐냐 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“아빠가 경찰이셨거든...물론 그냥 순경이었지만...어렸을 때는 아빠를 존경해서 나도 그렇게 되고 싶었어. 내가 진짜로 경찰학교에 가니까 엄마는 기겁하셨지. 왜냐면... 그 때 1년 전에 아빠가 일하시다가 총에 맞으셔서 돌아가셨거든. 엄마는 나도 잃어버릴까봐 무서우셨던 거지...하지만...난 아빠한테 고맙게 생각해…” 키스는 슬픔이 묻어나는 목소리로 말했다. 아빠가 너무 보고 싶었고 형사가 된 자신의 모습을 보여주고 싶었다. 이렇게 개인적인 일을 믹에게 말해선 안 됐다는 걸 깨달았으나 이런 정보를 알려준다고 해서 해가 될 거 같진 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>“아버지가 분명 자랑스러워 하셨을 거야. 넌 좋은 사람이야, 키스.” 믹이 격려하는 듯한 미소를 지었다.</p><p> </p><p>“어떻게 알아?” 키스는 자신이 망친 일들을 생각했다. 술과 마약과 첫 가정의 실패를.</p><p> </p><p>“우리 같은 직업은 다른 사람의 마음을 잘 읽어. 네 마음도 다를 거 없어.” 키스는 딱히 반박할 수 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>“넌 어쩌다 거기에서 일하게 됐어?” </p><p> </p><p>“사창가에서?” 키스가 고개를 끄덕였다.</p><p> </p><p>“이야기가 길어...음... 난 어떻게든 적응하려고 노력했지만...뭐, 우리 가족은 내가 게이인 걸 알고선 날 내쫓았어... 결국 길거리를 떠돌면서 마약에 빠졌지. 평범한 일을 해보려고도 정말 노력했어, 그렇지만... 내가 그렇다는 걸 알아챈 질나쁜 남자들한테 폭행당했고…” 오늘 오후 믹의 목소리가 다시 한 번 갈라졌다. 키스는 믹에게 진정할 시간을 주려 콜라를 머금었다.</p><p> </p><p>“그러다 베티를 만났어... 베티가 날 발견하고 돌봐줬어. 베티가 없었으면...난 더이상 이 세상에 없었을 거야. 베티는 사창가에서 일했어...이제는 정말 사랑스럽고 대단한 중년이야. 가끔 사창가에 들리는데 모두가 그녀를 좋아해. 베티는 내가 만난 사람 중 가장 아름다운 사람이야. ” 믹이 그 여성을 떠올리며 진실한 미소를 띠웠다.</p><p> </p><p>“베티 덕분에 난 아직도 살아있고 머리 위에 지붕도 있지. 당연히 힘들지만, 선택지가 없었어...내 상황에서 할 수 있는 건 이것밖에 없어.” 믹은 체념한 것처럼 들렸다.</p><p> </p><p>“다른 일을 찾아보는 건?”</p><p> </p><p>“다시 시도는 해봤어...많은 사람들이 날 고용하기도 싫어하더라…그리고 한다 해도... 날 쓰레기처럼 쳐다보는 동료랑 문제가 생기거나 그 사람들이 날 때려서…” 믹이 한숨을 내셨다. 키스는 미안했다. 뭐라 말해야 할 지 몰라 계속 조용히 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>“사창가에선... 내가 남자인데 남자를 방으로 데려간다는 걸 아무도 상관하지 않아. 내 고객 중에는 어디를 가야할 지 모르는 성소수자 남자들도 많고. 나쁜 사람들은 아니야…” 믹이 말을 마치고 밀크셰이크를 크게 삼켰다.</p><p> </p><p>“뭐 좀 물어봐도 돼?” 잠시 후 믹이 버거를 다 먹고 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“너 하고 싶은대로 해.” 키스가 살짝 미소 지으며 대답했다. 믹은 당장 질문을 하지 않고 생각을 정리하다 마침내 입을 열었다. 키스는 믹이 아예 다른 걸 물어보려 했던 게 아닌가 생각이 들었다.</p><p> </p><p>“지금 누구 만나는 사람 있어?”</p><p> </p><p>“작년에 아내랑 헤어졌어... 내 일이랑 결혼한 셈이지...그래서 아내가 떠난 거야. 내 아들이랑.” 키스가 마지막으로 남은 콜라를 마시며 대답했다.</p><p> </p><p>“애는 몇 살이야?”</p><p> </p><p>“두 살 좀 넘었어... 몇 년 동안 못 봤네…” 키스가 한숨을 내셨다.</p><p> </p><p>“유감이야…” 아주 잠시동안 믹은 손을 뻗어 키스의 손을 잡고 싶어하는 것처럼 보였지만 그러지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>“내 잘못이야.” 키스가 다시 한숨을 쉬었다. “다 먹었어? 이제 가야 돼.” 더이상 이 문제를 거론하고 싶지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>키스와 믹은 영안실이 있는 경찰서 지하 1층에 병리학자 사무실로 갔다. 다행히도 트레이너 박사가 아직 있었다. 트레이너 박사는 구제불능 일중독이었다. 그는 책상에 앉아 뭘 적고 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>“오늘 아침에 이미 앨런 경사한테 보고 받았어.” 박사가 계속 뭘 적으며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“네, 머피한테 들었어요. 뭐 알아낸 거 있어요?”</p><p> </p><p>“응, 초기 결과 쓰는 중.” 그가 노트에서 고개도 들지 않고 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“내일 너도 받을 거야.” 키스가 물어보지도 않았는데 그가 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“같은 사람한테 생긴 멍자국이 패턴을 알아내는데 도움이 될까요?” 박사가 손을 멈추고 처음으로 고개를 들었다...</p><p> </p><p>“이 사람은 누구고 여기서 뭐하는 거야?” 병리학자가 믹을 가르키며 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“사창가 살인 사건 증인이에요. 목에 멍이 들었고 제 생각엔... 좀 봐주실래요? 피해자 목에 든 멍이랑 비교해보시면?”</p><p> </p><p>“그래…” 트레이너 박사가 펜을 내려놓고 일어났다. “멍 좀 나란히 봅시다.” 그가 사무실을 나가 캐시의 시체를 보관하고 있는 전용 냉동고가 있는 검사실로 갔다. 키스와 믹은 그를 따라 안으로 들어갔다. 방 안은 여러 겹의 소독 스프레이가 둘러져 있었다. 트레이너는 그녀를 덮고 있던 천을 쇄골까지 내리고 그녀의 목에 난 멍을 살펴봤다.</p><p> </p><p>“난...난 못 보겠어...” 믹이 충격에 빠져 말했다. 거의 울 듯 한 목소리였고 시선은 바닥으로 떨어져있었다. 얼굴은 창백했는데 키스는 그게 동료의 시체를 봐서인지 방 안의 악취 때문인지 분간할 수 없었다. 키스는 이곳에 여러 번 와본 적 있었음에도 그냥 아무 것도 먹지 않을 걸 후회했다.</p><p> </p><p>“괜찮아. 볼 필요 없어. 그냥 거기 있어…”  키스가 믹을 트레이너 박사 뒤쪽으로 이끌었다. “이게 사건에 도움이 될 수도 있어.” 키스가 믹에게 상기시키자 믹이 짧게 고개를 끄덕이며 코트를 제끼고 스카프를 벗었다.</p><p> </p><p>“코트도 벗어요.” 트레이너 박사가 캐시를 보는 걸 끝내고 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>믹이 코트를 벗자 키스는 코트를 받아주었다. 그 병리학자는 믹의 옷차림을 보고 무례한 표정을 짓지 않으려 부단히 노력했다. 키스는 트레이너에게 더이상 짜증나지 않으려 그런 노력을 눈치채지 못 한 척 했다. 박사의 괴팍함에 이미 충분히 짜증이 나있는 상태였다. </p><p> </p><p>그 병리학자가 믹의 목을 만지자 믹이 살짝 움찔했다.</p><p> </p><p>“재치와 감수성을 조금 보여주는게 어때?” 키스는 무슨 말인지 알아듣지 못해 그냥 박사를 노려보기만 했다. 믹은 뭐라 대답해야 할지 몰라 키스를 쳐다보기만 했다.</p><p> </p><p>“누가 이랬든...” 트레이너가 키스의 짜증을 눈치채지 못 한 것처럼 말했다. “...그 사람은 오른손잡이야.” </p><p> </p><p>“그 사람 오른손잡이야?”  키스가 믹에게 묻자 믹이 고개를 끄덕였다. </p><p> </p><p>“좋아.” 키스가 믹에게 격려하는 미소를 지었다. 믹이 힘들어보였기 때문이다.</p><p> </p><p>“하지만 피해자의 멍을 보면 가해자는 왼손잡이란 걸 알 수 있어.” 키스는 그 정보를 뇌 한쪽에 치워버렸다. </p><p> </p><p>“그래서, 연관성이 없다는 거에요?” </p><p> </p><p>“확실히, 그래. 그리고 피해자를 교살한 사람의 손은 저 짓을 한 사람보다 작아.” 트레이너가 믹의 목을 가르켰다.</p><p> </p><p>“저 짓을 한 사람은 아주 덩치가 큰 남자지, 내 말이 맞나?”</p><p> </p><p>“네…” 믹이 병리학자를 쳐다보지 않고 중얼거렸다. 키스는 믹이 그 헨리라는 남자 때문에 엄청난 비참함을 느끼고 있다는 걸 감지하고 그 남자에게 살인죄를 연관지을 증거가 전혀 없다는 것에 속으로 욕을 내뱉었다.</p><p> </p><p>“나...나 코트 좀 줄래?” 믹이 살며시 묻자 키스는 믹이 추위에 약간 떨고 있는 걸 깨달았다. 믹은 상의에 시스루 천쪼가리 하나만 입고 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>“당연하지.” 키스가 코트를 건네자 믹이 낮은 목소리로 감사를 표했다.</p><p> </p><p>“도움 고마워요...내일 보고서 보내주세요.” 트레이너 박사는 무언가를 반복해서 중얼거히며 캐시의 시체가 담긴 냉동고를 닫고 아무 말 없이 자신의 사무실로 돌아갔다.</p><p> </p><p>“이제 나가도 돼?” 믹은 확실히 불편해보였다.</p><p> </p><p>“그럼.” 그들은 마침내 영안실을 나가 다시 제대로 숨을 쉬기 시작했다. </p><p> </p><p>“괜찮아?” 1층으로 가는 계단을 내려가며 키스가 묻자 믹이 고개만 끄덕였다.</p><p> </p><p>“하나만 더 부탁할게. 몽타주 화가한테 헨리의 얼굴이랑 캐시와 같이 있었다는 그 남자 얼굴 설명해줄 수 있을까? 도움이 될 거야.” 텅빈 경찰서 입구 홀로 걸어가며 키스가 말했다. 벌써 밤 9시였다. 모두가 퇴근했을게 당연하다. </p><p> </p><p>“도움이 된다면, 당연하지.” 믹이 어깨를 으쓱였다.</p><p> </p><p>“사창가로 데려다줄까?” 서를 나오며 키스가 물었다. 바깥엔 또 비가 내리고 있었지만 이젠 조금 잠잠했다. 믹은 대답을 망설였으나 그들은 이미 키스의 차에 들어와있었고 그제야 믹이 대답했다.</p><p> </p><p>“있잖아 혹시...혹시 당신 집에 가도 돼? 혼자 있고 싶지 않아.” 키스는 완전히 놀랐다. 믹의 목소리엔 평소의 대담한 플러팅의 흔적이나 건방진 기색도 없었다. 오히려 노골적으로 수줍어하는 말투였다. 키스는 수락하면 안 된다는 걸 알았다. 특히 믹은 사건을 해결하는 데에 도움이 될 수도 있는 정보를 갖고 있기에 더 안 됐다. 하지만 믹이 괜찮다고 말했더라도 괜찮아 보이지 않았다. 여기까지 와서 키스는 믹을 비난할 수 없었다. 믹은 헨리라는 개자식이 저지른 모든 짓에 동요해 보였다. 누가 그러지 않을까? 하룻밤이라도 업소에서 떨어져있는게 나을 지도 모른다. 그래서 결국 키스는 나중에 이 순간을 후회하지 않길 바라며 동의했다. 믹이 안도의 한숨을 쉬었다. </p><p> </p><p>키스의 집으로 향하는 차 안에선 많은 말이 오가지 않았다. 라디오에서 컨트리 음악 채널의 음성만 흘러나왔다. 키스는 담배 한 대를 피웠다. 믹은 담배를 사양했다. “여기야.” 안으로 들어가며 키스가 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“근사하다.” 키스의 아파트는 방 두 개와 주방, 화장실 하나가 딸려있는 아주 보통의 집이었다. 위스키 병이 굴러다녔고 싱크대엔 더러운 접시들이 쌓여있었다. 오늘 아침을 생각해보면 침대 상태도 엉망일게 분명했다.</p><p> </p><p>“끔찍하지.” 키스가 코웃음치자 믹이 웃음을 참았다.</p><p> </p><p>“여긴 당신 집이잖아... 뭣보다 낫지.” 둘은 계속 거실에 서있는 상태였다. 믹은 코트를 입고 있었지만 앞은 열려있었다.</p><p> </p><p>“그럴 수도.” 키스가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “어...뭐 필요해? 물? 다른 거 마시고 싶은 거 있어?”</p><p> </p><p>“괜찮아, 그냥 피곤해...그냥...그냥 어제 잠을 잘 못 잤거든.” 믹이 마침내 코트를 벗고 의자 위에 걸쳐놓었다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 속살이 거의 다 비치는 믹의 상반신에서 눈을 떼려 노력했다. 얇고 투명한 천 너머에 있을 젖꼭지와 복근을 생각만 해도 안절부절 못하게 됐다. 입이 말라왔고 믹을 만지고 싶다는 생각을 하지 않으려 정신을 딴 데로 돌리며 목청을 가다듬었다. 믹을 이곳으로 데려온 건 아마도 정말 나쁜 생각이었을 지도 모른다. 키스는 한 번도 남자를 그런 식으로 생각도 해본 적 없는 자신이 왜 믹에 끌리는지 이해할 수 없었다. 전혀 논리적이지 않았다. 논리적 사고에 의존하는 형사로서 이건 가장 짜증나고 혼란스러운 부분이었다.</p><p> </p><p>“네...네가 내 침대 써... 난 소파에서 잘게.” 키스가 마른 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고 위스키 한 병을 더 비우고 싶다는 생각을 하며 겨우 말했다. 위스키에 손을 대는 대신 믹이 쓸 물건들과 수건을 챙기러 갔다.</p><p> </p><p>“키스?” 키스가 화장실로 향하는 와중 믹이 불안해하는 듯한 목소리로 말했다. 키스는 발걸음을 멈추고 몸을 돌려 왜 그러냐는 듯 믹을 바라봤다. 믹은 황망해하는 태도로 거실에 서있었다. 딱 달라붙고 노출이 심한 옷들과 아이라이너를 그린 큰 눈은 거실과 이질적이었다. 그 무엇보다도 믹은 슬프고 외로워보였고 조금 불안해 보이기까지 했다.</p><p> </p><p>“나랑...나랑 같이 있어주면 안 될까?”  마침내 믹이 부끄러워하는 것처럼 용기내어 말했다. “그냥 잠만 잘게.” 키스가 뭐라 대답하기도 전에 믹이 덧붙였다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 분명 최선의 아이디어는 아닐 아이디어에 약간 한숨을 내셨다. 믹을 여기 데려온 것보다도 최악의 아이디어일 수도 있다. 하지만 또, 믹은 정말로 잠만 자고 싶어하는 것처럼 보였고 지쳐보였기에 키스는 살짝 고개를 끄덕이고 화장실로 들어갔다. 키스는 문을 닫고 바로 세면대로 가 진정하려 차가운 물을 얼굴에 끼얹으며 괜찮을 거라고 잠만 자는 거라고 스스로에게 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>믹도 다 씻은 후 살금살금 거실로 돌아왔다. 키스는 티셔츠와 팬티만 입고 소파 팔걸이에 앉아 밤의 도시 속 수많은 불빛에 일렁이는 어둠을 바라보고 있었다. </p><p> </p><p>“잠옷 바지랑 티셔츠 필요해?” 키스가 소파에서 일어나 믹을 침실로 데려가다 어제 믹이 딱 달라붙는 가죽 바지 아래 아무 것도 안 입었다는 사실을 떠올리고 그 기억에 볼을 살짝 붉혔다. </p><p> </p><p>“괜찮아...난 항상 그냥 어...아무 것도 안 입고 자거든.” 믹이 약간 뺨을 붉혔다. “그렇겠지.” 키스가 숨울 죽이고 중얼거리며 자신의 형편없는 선택에 의문을 제기했다. 역시 그냥 소파에서 자야할 수도 있다. 하지만 키스는 더 말하지 않고 창문 쪽을 향해 침대에 누웠다. 믹은 셔츠를 벗고 꿈틀거리며 그 빌어먹을 가죽바지를 벗었다. 잠시 후 키스는 믹이 이불 밑으로 들어오는 걸 느꼈다.</p><p> </p><p>“불 꺼도 돼.” 믹이 속삭이자 키스가 램프를 껐다.</p><p> </p><p>잠시 동안 그들은 침대 가장 양끝에 가만히 누워있었다. 키스의 심장은 목구멍으로 튀어나올 정도로 쿵쾅대고 있었다. 믹이 그냥 잠만 자고 싶어하는 걸 알고 믹을 믿지만, 믹이 자신과 함께 침대에 나체로 누워있다는 사실은 마음을 초조하게 만들었다. 흥분한 건 아니었고 그냥 스스로가 혼란스러웠다. 믹을 집으로 데려와 같은 침대에서 자는 게.</p><p> </p><p>솔직히 키스는 왜 자신이 이 모든 걸 수락했는지 알 수 없었으나 가장 논리적인 이유는 자신이 믹을 동정하고 걱정한다는 것이었다. 하지만 자왜 잘 알지도 못 하고 만난지 겨우 하루 된 남자에게 이렇게 구는진 알 수 없었다. 하지만 또 자신이 대부분의 사람들보다 믹을 더 잘 아는 것 같다는 느낌도 들었다. 그건 믹과 연결된 듯한 기분을 들게 했고 믹을 보호해 주고 싶은 정의할 수 없는 무언가를 느끼게 했다. 믹과 섹스했고 그 전에 했던 누구와의 섹스보다도 더 즐겼다는 사실보다도 말이다. 마음 속 깊은 곳에서는 다시 한 번 반복하고 싶었다. 하지만 감히 그럴 수도 없었고 그러기엔 적당한 때가 아니었다.</p><p> </p><p>“키스?” 믹의 속삭임에 키스는 생각을 멈췄다.</p><p> </p><p>“응?” </p><p> </p><p>“아무 짓 안 해. 긴장 풀어도 돼.” 키스는 그 말에 담긴 웃음을 들었다.</p><p> </p><p>“긴장 안 했어.” </p><p> </p><p>“이제 겨우 숨을 쉬네.” 믹이 재밌어하는 듯한 목소리로 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 뭐라 대답해야 할 지 몰라 그냥 한숨만 쉬었다.</p><p> </p><p>“믹?” 믹이 거의 잠든게 아닌가 생각이 들었을 때 키스가 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“응?”</p><p> </p><p>“어젯밤에...내가 아프게 했어?” 믹이 털어놓은 사실을 듣고 믹의 목에 든 검푸른 멍을 본 이상 물어볼 수밖에 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>“뭐가?” 믹이 조금 혼란스러운 듯 물으며 키스쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다.</p><p> </p><p>“그냥...네가 그 쓰레기 자식에 대해서 말해줬잖아... 그 남자가 어떻게... 어떻게 널 다치게 했는지. 그 남자랑 만나고 바로 다음에, 내가...내가 너한테 했을 때..내가 더 아프게 했어?” 키스는 볼을 붉히며 방이 어두운 것에 감사했다.</p><p> </p><p>믹이 그 일에 대해 말해줬을 때부터, 그리고 대화 중 믹의 그 남자에 대한 반응을 알아챘을 때부터 키스는 그 생각을 멈출 수 없었다. 자기가 왜 그렇게 신경 쓰는지도 설명할 수 없었다. 보통은 그렇지 않다. 하지만 믹은 왜인지 보호해주고 싶어지는 그런 면이 있다. 아마 믹의 가느다란 몸과 부드러운 외모, 혹은 대담함과 건방진 태도 아래에 숨겨진 연약함 때문일 수도 있다. </p><p> </p><p>“넌 날 아프게 하지 않았어, 키스.” 믹이 꾸밈없이 말하며 키스의 어깨를 살며시 만졌다. 키스는 그 감촉에 몸을 떨며 이젠 믹이 조금 더 가까이에 누워있다는 걸 느꼈다. 그렇지만 믹쪽으로 몸을 돌리진 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>“말했잖아...정말 좋았다고. 정말 좋았어...넌 다정하고 섬세했어...진짜 좋았어.” 믹이 부드러운 목소리로 말하자 키스가 마침내 몸을 돌려 방으로 희미하게 들어오는 바깥의 불빛으로 보이는 믹의 얼굴 실루엣을 바라봤다.</p><p> </p><p>“그냥...궁금했어, 그게 다야.” 키스가 아랫입술을 깨물며 답했다.</p><p> </p><p>“넌 내가 아주 오랜만에 만난 정말 사려깊은 사람이야...그래서 돈은 필요없다 한 거야. 넌 한 번도 날 가치 없는 사람으로 느껴지게 하지 않았어...너랑 잘 땐 내가 그냥 남창이 아니라, 네가 정말 날 원한다고 생각하게 만들었어…”</p><p> </p><p>“정말로 널 원했으니까.” 키스는 얼굴이 뜨거워지는 걸 느끼며 인정했다.</p><p> </p><p>“왜 그렇게 도망갔어?”</p><p> </p><p>“사건이…” 키스는 한숨을 쉬었다. 그게 완전한 진실은 아니었다. 믹이 남자이고 자신이 믹을 지독하게 원한다는 것과 관련 있을 수도 있다.</p><p> </p><p>“네 일을 복잡하게 하고 싶지 않아... 내가 여기 있으면 안 된다는 것도 알아, 너한테 이런 부탁하면 안 됐는데. 그렇지만 난 그냥... 정말 캐시를 좋아했어. 캐시는 모든 사람을 배려하는 아이였고... 영안실에서 캐시를 보니까…” 믹이 약간 훌쩍였다. </p><p> </p><p>“괜찮아...다 나 때문이야. 널 업소로 데려다줘야 했던 건데, 안 그랬잖아.”</p><p> </p><p>“왜 그랬어?”</p><p> </p><p>“솔직히 난...나도 몰라. 왜냐면... 네가 걱정되니까 그런 거 아닐까.” 키스가 거의 수줍어하며 말하자 이젠 믹이 정말로 울음을 터뜨렸다.</p><p> </p><p>“괜찮아…” 키스가 믹을 진정시키려 믹의 얇은 상반신에 조심스럽게 팔을 둘렀다. 믹은 흐느끼며 몸을 떨고 있었고 키스의 티셔츠를 꽉 붙잡고 키스의 어깨에 머리를 기댔다. 키스는 믹이 울음을 그치고 숨을 고를 때까지 믹의 맨등을 다정하게 문질러줬다. 믹이 키스의 티셔츠를 놓아주고 한 팔을 키스의 옆구리에 걸쳤다.</p><p> </p><p>“괜찮아?” 키스가 믹을 가까이 붙들고 묻자 믹이 키스의 어깨에 대고 고개를 끄덕였다.</p><p> </p><p>“괜찮아.” 믹이 중얼거리고 키스의 목에 짧고 부드럽게 입을 맞췄다. “고마워.” 믹이 속삭이자 키스는 살짝 미소 지었다.</p><p> </p><p>“이제 좀 자자.” 믹이 다시 고개를 끄덕였다.</p><p> </p><p>“잘 자, 키스.” 믹이 키스의 목덜미에 파고들며 속삭였다.</p><p> </p><p>“잘 자, 믹.” 키스가 믹을 두른 팔에 조금 더 힘을 주며 대답했다. 둘 다 잠에 빠져들기까진 시간이 오래 걸리지 않았다.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>다음날 아침 잠에서 깨는 건 놀라울 정도로 상쾌했다. 키스는 숙취에 두통을 겪으며 일어나는게 아니라 편안한 온기에 휩싸여 일어났다. 똑바로 누운 자세로 한 팔을 믹의 마른 몸에 두르고 있었고 믹은 거의 반쯤 키스에게 파고들어 키스의 가슴에 머리를 베고 있었다. 믹의 손은 키스의 갈비뼈 위에 얹어져 있었고 아직 평화롭게 자고 있었다. 키스는 믹의 안정적인 숨소리를 느낄 수 있었다. 믹은 26살이라고 했으니 키스보다 5살 연하였다. 하지만 머리카락을 살짝 흐트린채 긴장을 풀고 바로 옆에서 깊은 잠에 빠져있는 아름다운 얼굴은 몇 살은 더 어려보였다. 키스는 믹을 깨울까봐 얼굴을 만지고 싶은 걸 참아야 했다. 몇 시간은 더 누워있고 싶었다. 기분 좋고 따듯했으며 이 방, 이 침대 밖에는 불쾌하고 섬뜩한 세상이 존재한다는 걸 지금 이 순간에는 잊을 수 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>하지만 얼마 지나지 않아 믹이 뒤척이더니 고개를 살짝 들어 아직 잠이 덜 깬 눈을 깜박이며 키스를 바라봤다.</p><p> </p><p>“안녕.” 키스가 살며시 웃으며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“안녕.” 믹이 똑같이 미소 짓고 다시 키스의 가슴 위로 파고들었다.</p><p> </p><p>“잘 잤어?” 키스가 묻자 믹이 고개를 끄덕였다.</p><p> </p><p>“요 몇 년간 중에 제일 잘 잔 거 같아…” 믹이 중얼거리며 다시 미소 지었다.</p><p> </p><p>키스가 자기도 모르게 믹의 뺨을 감싸고 살짝 문지르자 믹이 그 손길에 기대며 만족스럽게 한숨을 내셨다. 키스는 자신이 왜 믹을 만지고 싶어한 건진 모르겠으나 믹이 기분 좋아하는 걸 보니 기뻤다. 믹이 고개를 돌려 키스의 손바닥에 입을 맞추고, 조금 더 움직여 키스의 목덜미와 목젖에 키스하며 턱선을 타고 올라가 입술에 도달해 입을 맞췄다. 키스는 느긋하게 키스를 되돌려주었다. 이로 인한 결과나 윤리나 양심의 가책은 생각할 수 없었다. 이러면 안 된다는 건 잘 알았다. 사건 조사를 방해하게 될 수 있단 걸 알았다. 하지만 믹의 입술은 너무 기분 좋았고 이 순간을 단순하게 즐기고만 싶었다. 그래서 키스는 믹의 등에 팔을 둘러 더 끌어당겼다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 지금 자기들이 뭐하고 있는건지, 왜 이런 일이 생기게 한 건지 생각해볼 여유가 없었다. 오히려 믹이 남자라는 사실을 생각하느라 더이상 시간을 낭비하고 싶지 않았다. 그건 이젠 별 문제가 되지 않았다. 기분이 어마어마하게 좋고 아주 오랜만에 느끼는 감정이라는게 중요했다. 그러니 키스는 모든 고민들을 내려놓고 그저 이 순간을 즐겼다. 그들은 계속해서 부드럽게 키스했다. 서로의 얼굴을 부드럽게 매만지고 머리카락을 어루만지며 작은 숨소리를 냈다. 키스가 혀를 밀어넣자 믹은 기쁘게 입을 열었다. 키스는 믹의 맨등과 옆구리를 쓰다듬었다. 서로의 몸이 서로에게 부벼지고 있어 키스는 곧 허벅지에 닿아오는 믹의 것이 점점 일어나는 걸 느끼고 키스를 하며 미소지었다. 그러나 갑자기 믹이 키스에게서 재빨리 떨어져 이불을 끌어당겨 몸을 감쌌다.</p><p> </p><p>“난..난..미안…” 믹이 눈을 피하며 옆으로 등을 돌렸다. </p><p> </p><p>“왜 그래? 내가 뭐 잘못했어?” 키스는 걱정스럽게 몸을 일으켜 팔에 머리를 기댔다. 이런 반응은 예상치 못했고 믹이 왜 이러는지 알 수 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>“우린 이러면 안 돼…” 믹이 살짝 한숨을 내쉬며 중얼거렸다.</p><p> </p><p>“사건은 걱정할 필요 없어...이건...이건 다 내 책임이야.” 키스가 믹의 마음을 돌리려 뭐라도 말했지만 믹은 고개를 저었다.</p><p> </p><p>“그런게 아냐…” 믹이 다시 한숨을 내쉬고 손으로 얼굴을 눌렀다. “난...난 이게 그런 식으로..의무처럼 보이고 싶지 않아...나한테 친절하게 대해줘서 갚아야 한다는 생각으로...” 믹이 마침내 몸을 돌리면서도 눈은 피하며 설명했다. 믹은 불안해하는 모습으로 침대 가장자리에 움츠리고 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>“난...그런 생각 하지도 못 했어... 네가 원하지 않는 건 절대 요구하지 않을 거야.” 키스가 거의 충격받아 해명했다. 믹의 다음 말은 더 충격적이었다.</p><p> </p><p>“내 직업이 그런 거고 날 쉽게 가질 수 있다는 이유만으로 날 원하는 거 아니야?” 믹의 목소리는 비난이라기보다 오히려 어찌할 바 몰라하는 거 같았고 눈빛에는 상심과 상처가 어려있어 키스는 어떻게 그런 말을 하냐 소리를 지르고 싶어도 그럴 염두조차 나지 않앆다.</p><p> </p><p>“아니야...세상에, 믹... 뭐라 해야 할 지 모르겠다... 그런 식으로 생각하는 거야? 네가 나한테 고마워하게 집에 데려온 거고, 그 다음엔 뭐, 그 고마움으로 입으로 해주기라도 하는 걸 바래서?” 키스가 믿을 수 없다는  듯이 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 전날밤에 말 그대로 너를 걱정한다 말했는데도 믹이 이런 식으로 생각하는 걸 믿을 수가 없었다. 전날밤 그 말이 무슨 의미인지는 정확히 정의할 수 없었지만. 키스는 자신의 마음이 떠내려가는게 무섭다 스스로에게 인정해야 했고, 그 말을 할 때 이게 정확히 무슨 말인지 고민해야했다. 하지만 절대적으로 확신하는 한 가지는, 비록 믹에게 심하게 끌리긴 했지만 믹을 쉽게 가질 수 있다고 생각해서 믹을 원하는 건 아니라는 것이다.</p><p> </p><p>“미안...이러면 안 됐는데… 난...난 그냥...미안해. 다 망쳐서…” 믹이 말을 더듬으며 일어나 앉았다.</p><p> </p><p>“안 그랬어…” 키스가 아니라 말해도 믹은 들리지 않는 것 같았다. 그리고 부끄럽다는 듯이 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“아직 날 원해?”</p><p> </p><p>“뭐?” 이런 질문은 예상치 못했다.</p><p> </p><p>“방금 멈춘 데부터 다시 이어갈래? 날 원해?” 믹이 조금 더 용기내어 마침내 키스의 얼굴을 쳐다봤다. 믹의 눈빛은 강렬했으나 평소같은 대담함이나 건방짐은 전혀 없었다. 불안하고 왠지 슬퍼보이기만 했다.</p><p> </p><p>“네가 날 원한다면 널 원해.” 키스가 믹의 눈을 살피며 말했지만 믹은 눈을 피하고 이불을 바라봤다.</p><p> </p><p>“미안...이제 돌아가야 돼…” 믹이 검정색 바지를 주으며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“믹…” 키스는 뭐라 말하고 싶었으나 뭐라 해야할 지 몰랐다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 아까까지 행복하게 키스하다 어쩌다 이렇게 됐는지 이해할 수가 없었다. 지금 이 상황이 뭐든지, 키스는 이해할 수 없었다. 아마 믹이 창부라는 것과 관련있을 수도, 키스는 추측했다. 아니면 믹은 자기 직업으로서의 자신만 원하는 사람들만 경험해본 거일 수도 있다. 섹시해 보이고 언제나 섹스할 준비가 되어있는 자신을 원하는 이들만. 자신을 창부로만 보지 않는 사람도 있다는 걸 믿지 못하는 거일 수도 있다. 믹을 원한 사람들은 쉽게 이용할 수 있다는 이유만으로 믹을 원한 건 아닐 것이다. 비용도 따랐고. 그들이 믹을 원한 건 단순히 믹과 함께 하는 걸 즐겼고 믹이 필요했기 때문이다. 돈 낸 만큼 뽑으려는 이유만이 아니라.</p><p> </p><p>“왜?” 믹이 자기는 셔츠라고 생각하는 천쪼가리를 주워입으며 물었다. 여전히 키스를 똑바로 쳐다보는 걸 피하려 했기에 키스도 자기 손만 내려다보며 뭔가 말할 거리를 찾았다.</p><p> </p><p>“태워다줄까? 어차피 나도 타오랑 얘기해야 돼.”  </p><p> </p><p>“그래.” 믹이 어깨를 으쓱이고 코트를 입으려 거실로 나갔다. 키스는 완전히 어지러워 침대에 그대로 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>그들은 어색한 침묵 속에서 차를 타고 사창가로 향했다. 키스는 믹이 뭔가를 말하고 싶어하는 걸 눈치챘다. 아마 믹 스스로에게 말해야 할 것들도 있을 것이다. 하지만 키스는 지금 이대로 더 나을 수도 있다 생각했다. 입을 열지 않는 상태가. 키스는 믹에게 즐거웠다고, 너의 곁에 있는게 좋다고 말할 수도 있었다. 그리고 너의 외모에만 끌린게 아니라 너 자체에게 흥분한 거고, 너와 단순히 시간을 보낸 것만으로도 오랫동안 느끼지 못한 감정을 느꼈다고. 이해하고, 받아들여지고, 그 무엇보다도 외롭지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>하지만 그냥 조용히 있는게 더 쉬웠다. 좀 더 편한 방법이였다. 믹을 보내주고 서로의 일로 돌아가는게 가장 최선일 수도 있다. 키스에겐 해결해야 할 사건이 있고 믹에게 매달리는게 아니라 일에 집중해야 했다.</p><p> </p><p>마침내 업소에 도착하고, 키스는 주차할 곳을 찾아 차를 멈춘 후 사무실 번호와 경찰서 주소가 적혀있는 명함을 코트에서 꺼냈다. 그리고 뒷면에 자신의 집 전화번호를 적었다.</p><p> </p><p>“내일 몽타주 도움 주러 올거지?”키스가 묻자 믹이 가볍게 끄덕였다.</p><p> </p><p>“응, 도움이 된다면.”</p><p> </p><p>“여기.” 키스가 명함을 건네자 믹이 가져가면서 손가락이 살짝 스쳤다. 키스는 재빨리 손을 빼내며 어색하게 헛기침을 했다. 믹은 모피 코트에 명함을 넣었다.</p><p> </p><p>“그냥...언제든 전화해... 뭔가 기억 나거나, 아니면...그 헨리라는 남자가 다시 나타나면. 그 남자 심문하게.” 사실은 그 개자식이 다시 나타나 믹에게 더러운 손을 대는 걸 막을 수 있게 그 남자가 다시 올 때를 알고 싶었다.</p><p> </p><p>믹은 한 번 더 고개를 끄덕이고 차문을 열었다.</p><p> </p><p>“고마워...다.” 믹이 조용히 말하고 아랫입술을 깨물며 잠시동안 키스를 바라봤다. 너무나도 슬퍼보여서 키스는 그를 껴안고 싶은 충동을 참아야했다. 믹에게도 그 포옹이 절실히 필요해 보였음에도. 하지만 적절한 행동 같지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>“조심히 가.” 믹이 떠나기 전 키스가 할 수 있는 말은 그것뿐이었다. 믹은 길을 건너 업소로 돌아갔다. </p><p> </p><p>키스는 한동안 차에서 나가지 않고 담배를 한 개비 피며 음울하게 핸들을 노려봤다. 가슴을 휘저어 놓는 온갖 감정들에 스스로에게 화가 났다. 아직은 그 감정들을 직면할 수 없었고 그럴 용기도 없었다. 결국엔 차에서 내려 술을 제외하고 자신의 생각들을 언제나 흐리게 해주는 한 가지에 열중했다. 일.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 업소로 들어와 바와 어두운 댄스 플로어 옆을 지나갔다. 그곳엔 믹이나 타오 둘 다 보이지 않았다. 몇 명이 바에 앉아 있기만 했고 주위엔 아무도 없었다. 지금은 일요일 정오였기에 전혀 놀랍지 않았다. 키스는 위로 올라가 아무 것도 못 알아낼 만큼 운 나쁘지 않길 바라며 타오의 문을 두드렸다. 그러자 타오가 나이트가운을 추스리며 문을 열고 나타났다. 지금까지 자고 있었던게 분명했다. </p><p> </p><p>“형사님.” 타오가 키스를 다시 보게 될 줄 몰라 놀랐다는 듯이 말했다. “제가 도와드릴 일 있나요?”</p><p> </p><p>“사실, 그래.” 키스가 문틀에 기대며 말했다. “캐시랑 있던 남자 생김새를 설명해줄 수 있겠어? 몽타주를 그릴 수 있게 자세히?”</p><p> </p><p>“오...글쎄요...그래도 도움이 된다면 해볼게요.” 키스가 동의의 뜻으로 고개를 끄덕였다.</p><p> </p><p>“괜찮아. 그 남자 인상만 알면 돼. 내일 아침에 서로 와줘.” 키스가 타오에게 명함을 건넸다.</p><p> </p><p>“네, 할 수 있어요.”</p><p> </p><p>“고마워.” 키스가 이미 떠나려 발걸음을 돌리며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“형사님?” 타오가 부르자 키스는 멈춰 그녀를 돌아봤다.</p><p> </p><p>“뭔가 찾아내셨나요?”</p><p> </p><p>“그건 말할 수 없어, 미안.” 타오가 고개를 숙였지만 알겠다는 뜻으로 고개를 끄덕였다.</p><p> </p><p>“그럼 내일 봐.” 키스가 대답도 기다리지 않고 계단을 내려갔다.</p><p> </p><p>아래에 내려가자마자 키스는 믹을 발견했다. 믹은 바 위에 앉아있었고 곁에는 금발 곱슬머리를 한 빼빼 마른 중년남자가 있었다. 믹은 몸이 닿을 정도로 가깝게 앉아있었다. 옷은 다른 옷으로 갈아입은 상태였다. 헐렁한 흰색 린넨 바지와 근육을 강조하는 검정색 탱크탑을 입고 그 남자의 목에 팔을 두르고 가까이 기대 귓속에 뭔가를 속삭이고 있었다. 그 모습에 키스는 이상하게 심장이 조여와 숨이 막혀 길가로 비틀거리며 나가, 뭔가를 때리고 싶은 충동에 휩싸여 주먹을 꽉지었다. 차에 도착해 운전석에 앉자마자 거칠게 문을 쾅 닫고 핸들을 두어 번 내리쳤다. 그런다고 기분이 나아지진 않았다. 자신은 그런 감정을 느낄 권리가 없다는 걸 알면서도 질투라는 추잡한 감정이 계속해서 심장을 찔러왔다. 믹이 생계를 위해 그러는 걸 잘 알면서도 믹이 다른 누군가와 함께 있는 걸 본 것만으로 그런 감정을 느끼는게 부끄러웠다. 키스는 이게 멍청하고 바보같은 짓이라는 걸 알고 이런 감정을 가져서도 안 된다는 것도 알았으나 타오르는 감정에 분노와 좌절감으로 몸을 떠는 걸 멈출 수 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>오늘은 쉬는 날이면서도 키스는 원래 서로 출근할 생각이었다. 하지만 그냥 집으로 곧장 돌아갔다. 코트를 벗고 주위에 있던 잭 다니엘을 쥐고 소파에 풀썩 앉아 술을 벌컥벌컥 들이킨 후 담배에 불을 붙였다. 오늘은 정말 놀라운 하루가 될 수도 있었다. 하루를 시작할 땐 정말 완벽해 보였다. 품 안의 믹과 함께 행복하고 편안하게 일어났었을 때는. 하지만 그 후 바로 내리막길을 내달렸고 어디서부터 잘못 된 건지도 알 수 없었다. 아마 믹을 집으로 데려온 밤부터일 수도.  함께 침대에 누워 진심 어린 대화를 나눴을 때부터나. 아니면 아예 그 전, 프로답지 못하게 흥분해 믹과 잤을 때부터일 수도 있다. 키스는 그 자체로는 그렇게 나쁘지 않았다고 생각하며 위스키를 한 모금 더 길게 삼켰다. 목을 쏘는 알코올만이 가슴의 고통을 가라앉힐 수 있있다. 키스는 전에도 단지 재미로, 혹은 주의를 돌리려 꽤 많은 창녀들과 잤었다. 그리고 이렇게 된 적은 한 번도 없었다. 보통은 그냥 섹스일 뿐 그 이하도 이상도 아니었기 때문이다. 하지만 믹은, 완전히 달랐다. 믹 때문에 겪는 이 감정들은 자신을 완전히 멍청하게 만들었다. 키스는 자신이 창부에게 빠졌다는 걸 믿을 수도 받아들일 수도 없었다. 그건 정말 바보같은 짓이었다. 그러나 그것만이 유일하게 논리적인 이유였다. 더이상 그에 대한 생각을 하지 않기 위해 키스는 위스키를 더 들이키며 빨리 효과가 돌길 바랬다.</p><p> </p><p>키스가 의식을 되찾았을 때 이미 밖은 어두웠다. 키스는 바깥에서 들어오는 흐릿한 불빛 속에서 시계를 보려 억지로 눈을 떴다. 새벽 두 시가 조금 지나있었다. 두개골이 터질 거 같았다. 졸음과 취기 속에서 키스는 부엌으로 기어가 수돗물을 받아 아스피린과 함께 삼켰다. 침실로 겨우 돌아가곤 바로 침대에 쓰러졌다. 옷을 벗을 힘도 이불 속으로 들어갈 힘도 없었다. 전날밤 믹이 쓴 베개에 얼굴을 누르자 믹이 쓰던 향수 향이 맡아졌다. 키스는 너무 졸리지도 머리가 거의 깨질 거 같지도 않았더라면 아마 다시 술을 마시러 갔을 것이다. 키스는 베개를 바닥으로 던져버히고 다시 쓰러졌다.</p><p> </p><p>다음날 아침엔 어떻게 제대로 된 시간에 일어난 건지 알 수 없었다. 두통을 조금이라도 줄여준 아스피린에 감사하며 빠르게 샤워하고 커피를 마신 후 담배를 피자 그나마 살 만 했다. 아무 것도 안 하고 싶은 기분이 드는 것만 빼면. 할 수만 있었다면 키스는 침대에서 벗어나지 않았을 것이다. 하지만 머피가 또다시 집까지 와 끌고 나가는 걸 원치는 않았다. 그래서 키스는 서로 운전해 가 머피보다도 먼저 출근했다. 머피는 10분 후 도넛 박스 한 상자와 함께 출근했다.</p><p> </p><p>“여기, 도넛 좀 먹어... 너 상태가 말이 아니네, 친구, 무슨 일 있었어?” 머피가 키스의 책상을 지나가며 염려의 눈빛을 보냈다. </p><p> </p><p>“잘 못 잤어.” 키스가 딱히 먹고 싶은 기분은 아니면서도 도넛을 한 입 물며 중얼거렸다. 오랫동안 아무 것도 안 먹었고 당이 좀 도움이 될 수도 있을 거 같았다.</p><p> </p><p>“술 좀 줄어야 돼 너.” 머피가 낮은 목소리로 말하며 어깨에 손을 올려 가볍게 눌렀다.</p><p> </p><p>“안 마셨어…”</p><p> </p><p>“키스.” 키스의 파트너가 개소리 말라는 듯이 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“알아... 노력 중이야, 응?” 키스가 글레이즈 도넛을 한 입 더 물며 별 설득력 없이 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“나한텐 다 말해도 돼, 알겠지?” 키스는 고개만 끄덕였다.</p><p> </p><p>“트레이너 박사 보고서 읽었어?” 키스가 묻자 머퍼가 긍정했다.</p><p> </p><p>“심문 결과 아직 안 썼어?” </p><p> </p><p>“응, 그래도... 목격자 두 명이 몽타주 때문에 좀 있다 올 거야. 피해자랑 있던 남자를 봤대.” 키스가 도넛을 우물거리며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“좋은 소식이네. 나도 피해자랑 있던 남자를 봤다는 목격자를 찾았어. 그런데 정확히 기억은 못해서 스케치하는데에 오래 걸릴 거 같아.”</p><p> </p><p>“또 다른 정보 알아낸 거 있어?”</p><p> </p><p>“그다지... 다들 아는게 별로 없어…” 머피가 한숨을 내셨다.</p><p> </p><p>“그...남자 매춘부 있잖아…” 키스가 마른 침을 꿀걱 삼키며 말했다. 믹을 생각하자 가슴이 또 따끔했다.</p><p> </p><p>“브랜든이라 했나?” </p><p> </p><p>“본명은 믹이야…” 키스가 커피를 한 모금 마셨다가 거의 데일 뻔하고 중얼거렸다.</p><p> </p><p>“아무튼...왜?” 머피가 도넛을 먹으며 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“사건 당시 단골인 남자랑 있었는데, 그 남자가 캐시랑 있던 남자랑 함께 온 적이 있었대...아마 관련 있을 거야.”  머피가 알겠다는 듯이 고개를 끄덕였다.</p><p> </p><p>“그 매춘부 좀 있다 와?”</p><p> </p><p>“응, 꽤 정확하게 기억하고 있어...단골이라는 그 남자도 같이 묘사해달라고 부탁했어...그리고...그 남자가 다시 오면 전화하라고도.” 키스는 믹의 멍든 목을 머릿속에 지우려 애쓰며 말했다. 생각할수록 내면의 화만 솟구쳐 눈을 감고 심호흡을 해야했다. 절대 머피 눈치채면 안 됐다.</p><p> </p><p>“괜찮아?”</p><p> </p><p>“응...두통 때문에.” 머리가 그나마 좀 나아졌다.</p><p> </p><p>“술을 끊으면 도움이 될 거야.” 머피가 또 말하자 키스는 한숨만 쉬었다.</p><p> </p><p>“그래도 잘 됐어. 좀 있다 그 남자 창부 오면 다시 말하자.” 머피가 덧붙이고 키스의 책상 왼쪽으로 몇 미터 떨어져 있는  자기 책상으로 갔다.</p><p> </p><p>“머프? 좀 있다...좀 있다 그 남자 와서 스케치 할 때 나 대신 상대 좀 해줄래? 난...난 보고서 작성할 게 있어서...” 키스는 그렇게 바쁜 건 아니었지만 오늘은 믹을 볼 자신이 없었다. 사건에 필요한 게 아니라면 다시는 믹을 보지 않는게 최선일 거 같았다.</p><p> </p><p>“그래, 물론이지.” 머피가 고개를 끄덕이며 답했다.</p><p> </p><p>“고마워.” 키스가 희미하게 안도의 미소를 지었다.</p><p> </p><p>몇 시간 후 타오가 경찰서로 왔다. 키스는 타오가 믹과 함께 오지 않은 것에 감사했다. 어차피 둘이 같이 오면 스케치 담당인 잭슨에게 한 명이 설명하는 동안 한 명은 기다려야 하니 이쪽이 더 실리적이었다. 다행히도 타오는 혼자 왔고 키스는 그녀를 맞아 별도의 사무실로 안내했다.</p><p> </p><p>“안녕, 잭슨...이쪽은 업소 살인 사건 목격자 중 한 명이야. 용의자가 어떻게 생겼는지 설명하러 왔어.” 키스는 타오에게 앉으라 손짓했다.</p><p> </p><p>타오는 캐시가 죽기 전 함께 있던 남자의 생김새를 한 시간쯤열심히 설명했다. 이미 키스에게 말했던 사실도 다시 설명하며 다른 디테일들도 기억해내려 애썼다. 결국 잭슨은 그 남자의 인상을 그려내는데 성공했다. 많은 부분이 불특정하기에 수배하는 데에는 쓸 수 없을 것이다. 말 그대로 용의자는 누구든지 될 수 있었다. 하지만 애초에 그게 목적이 아니었고 없는 것보단 나았다. 후에 믹이 와 묘사를 더하면 좀 더 분명한  몽타주를 그려 용의자가 누군지 추정하는 데에 도움이 될 수도 있다.</p><p> </p><p>타오가 설명을 끝내고 떠나자 키스는 다시 지루하고 지치는 서류 작업으로 돌아갔다. 짜증나는 작업이었고 최악은 서류 작업을 할 동안은 많은 생각을 할 필요가 없다는 것이었다. 하지만 피곤하고 머리도 아프지 않아 제대로 된 생각을 할 수 없어 그 순간은 괜찮았다.</p><p> </p><p>점심시간 후 믹이 서에 도착했다. 키스는 믹이 들어오자마자 눈치챘다. 믹은 갈색 모피코트를 입고 있었다. 유니폼이나 흰색 셔츠를 입고 있는 경찰들 사이에선 이질적인 모습이었다. 믹은 문 근처에 서서 책상들로 가득한 공간과 일하고 있는 경찰들을 둘러보고 있었다. 키스는 재빨리 일어서 머피의 책상으로 서둘러 갔다.</p><p> </p><p>“두 번째 목격자가 왔어.” 머피는 거의 공격적으로 타자기를 치고 있는 중이었다. 머피는 항상 그렇게 일했기 때문에 키스는 타자기만 걱정했다. </p><p> </p><p>“네가 잭슨한테 데려가 줄래? 난 아직 좀 바빠서.” 머피는 고개도 들지 않고 말했다. 키스는 좌절감에 한숨을 내쉬지 않으려 노력했다.</p><p> </p><p>“응...그래.” 키스는 믹이 황망하게 서있는 곳으로 걸어갔다.</p><p> </p><p>키스가 다가오는 걸 발견하자 믹의 얼굴이 눈에 뜨게 밝아졌다. 키스는 표정관리를 하려 노력했다. 동료들 바로 앞에서 형사가 목격자에게 필요 이상으로 친근하다는 걸 보여줘선 안 됐다. 그건 분명하게 관심을 불러모을 것이고, 키스는 자신이 믹과 얼마나 가까운지 누군가 한 명이라도 알게 된다면 엄청난 문제에 휘말릴 것이란 걸 알았다.</p><p> </p><p>“안녕.” 키스가 충분히 가까이 오자 믹이 살며시 웃으며 말했다. 키스는 입꼬리가 살짝 올라가는 걸 막을 수가 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>“안녕. 따라와. 몽타주 화가 사무실로 데려다줄게.”  키스는 겉으로는 사무적으로 대하는 반면 안에서는 믹에게만 약해지는 자기 자신을 꾸짖었다. 믹은 키스를 부드럽고 걱정하게 만들었며 키스는 믹에게 괜찮냐고 물어보고 싶었다. 하지만 그 대신 사무실로 데려다주기만 했다. 사무실로 향하며 한 마디도 하지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>“여기서 잠깐만 기다려. 내 파트너가 스케치 과정 도와주러 올 거야.” 키스는 무미건조하게 말했다. 믹이 당황한 표정을 지었다.</p><p> </p><p>“당신은 여기 없어?” 믹이 불안한 듯 키스를 바라봤다.</p><p> </p><p>“난 다른 할 일이 있어.” 키스는 머피가 벌써 오고 있는 걸 발견하고 안도했다.</p><p> </p><p>“나중에 봐.” 키스는 믹에게 대답할 틈도 주지 않고 머피가 잡아준 문 틈으로 나가버렸다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 자기 자리로 돌아와 무거운 한숨을 내쉬고 위스키 한 병을 어디에다 숨겨둘 걸 이라는 후회를 했다. 지금 당장 술이 필요했다. 하지만 마실 수 있는 건 식은 커피뿐이었다. 역겨움에 얼굴이 찡그려졌다. 키스는 자신이 믹과 가능한 멀리 떨어져 있어야 한다는 걸 잘 알았다. 그게 논리적이고 바른 행동이었다. 하지만 믹이 묘사를 끝낼 때까지 기다린 후 밖으로 데려가 가까이 붙들고 싶은 강한 욕망이 느껴졌다. 하지만 키스가 할 수 있는 건 텅빈 머그컵을 움켜쥐고 분노에 차 쿵쿵거리며 부엌으로 가 새 커피를 타는 것밖에 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>거의 두 시간이 지나서야 믹은 돌아갔다. 키스는 경찰서를 나서는 믹을 쳐다보지 않으려 노력해야 했다. 키스는 뭔가를 타이핑하느라 바빴지만 지난 두 시간 동안 거의 아무 것도 할 수 없었다. 모든 사고는 언제나 믹에게로 돌아갔고 좌절감과 분노가 점점 커졌다. 키스는 아름다운 소녀에게 처음으로 반한 어린 남학생처럼 굴었고 완전히 이상했다. 키스는 다 큰 성인이기 때문이다. 왜 믹에게 이런 식으로 구는지 논리적인 이유 하나도 떠오르지 않았다. 하지만 또, 감정과 끌림은 절대 논리적으로 작동하지 않는다는 걸 스스로에게 인정해야 했다. 키스는 좌절감만 들어 느리게 타이핑을 멈추고 창밖을 응시했다. 동료 중 한 명이 눈치챘지만 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 스케칭을 끝내고 돌아온 머피만이 자신의 책상에서 뭔가가 떠올랐다는 듯이 키스를 바라봤다.</p><p> </p><p>“보고서는 어떻게 되어 가?” 머피가 키스의 책상쪽으로 오며 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“하고 있어…” 키스는 고개를 돌려 타자기를 바라봤다.</p><p> </p><p>“얼마나?”</p><p> </p><p>“몰라.” 키스가 고개도 들지 않고 말했다. 10분의 4 정도 끝냈는데 그 중의 3은 아침에 끝낸 것이었다.</p><p> </p><p>“왜 그래, 키스?” 머피가 정말로 걱정스럽다는 목소리로 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“아무 것도 아냐, 그냥 피곤해서 그래.” 키스가 타자기에 끼운 종이를 조정하며 거짓말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“나 일 끝내게 한 시간만 줘. 같이 저녁 먹으러 가자, 어때? 그리고 무슨 일인지 나한테 말하는 거야, 응? ” 머피가 격려하는 것처럼 가볍게 말하자 키스는 모두 앞에서 논쟁하고 싶지 않았기에 고개만 끄덕였다. </p><p> </p><p>한 시간이 조금 지나고, 그들은 점심으로 자주 가는 서 근처의 식당에 앉았다. 키스는 햄버거를 시켰으나 프렌치 프라이만 집어 먹었다.</p><p> </p><p>“제인이랑 아들 때문에 그래?” 머피는 이미 자기 몫의 버거를 반쯤 먹은 상태였다. 키스는 고개만 저었다. 한동안 전 부인을 생각한 적은 없다. 하지만 머피가 뭔가를 눈치챈 건 분명했다. 키스가 마지막으로 침울해져 술에 빠졌던 건 몇 달 전 제인의 생일에 플로리다에 있는 제인의 부모님 집으로 전화했을 때다. 그 때 제인은 자신은 너와 얘기하고 싶지 않고 자긴 학교에서 선생님 일을 하는 새 남자를 만나고 있다 말했다. 키스는 분노에 차 전화를 끊고 적어도 그 남자는 근무 시간이 일정하다는 씁쓸한 생각을 하며 술병을 비우기 시작했다. </p><p> </p><p>“다시 약 하는 거 아니지?” 머피가 경고하는 듯이 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“거의 반 년 간 그 짓거리엔 손도 안 댔어.” 키스가 콜라를 삼키며 대답했다. 알코올이 든 걸 시키고 싶었으나 머피가 막았을 게 분명했다.</p><p> </p><p>“이 사건이랑 관련된 거야? 최근엔 상태 좋아보였는데. 이 사건 시작하고부터... 좀 정신이 나가보여.” 머피가 햄버거를 또 물며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“있지, 머피...걱정해주는 건 고마워. 하지만...말하고 싶지 않아.” 키스가 툴툴거리는 것처럼 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“네가 그렇다면, 뭐...하지만 만약...네가 말하고 싶지 않은게...사건이나 우리 일에 영향을 끼친다면, 난 보고만 있을 순 없어, 이해해? ” 머피가 진지하게 키스를 쳐다보며 말하자 키스는 고개를 끄덕이고 마침내 햄버거를 처음으로 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“스케치 작업은 어떻게 됐어?”</p><p> </p><p>“글쎄, 괜찮아...그나마 나아. 내일 보러 가자. 지금은 그 남자들 중 한 명이 다시 그 업소에 나타나길 바래야지, 피해자랑 같이 있던 남자가 나타나면 더 좋고… ” 머피가 우물거리며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“내일 그 업소로 돌아가서 몽타주 나눠줄 거야. 우리가 누굴 찾는 건지 다들 알게.”</p><p> </p><p>“같이 갈까?” 키스는 자기가 그곳으로 가고 싶은 건지 그곳에서 가능한 멀리 떨어져 있고 싶은 건지 알 수 없었다. </p><p> </p><p> “아냐, 혼자 할 수 있어...넌 아직 보고서 써야할 게 남았지 않아?” 키스는 믹과 마주치지 않을 수 있다는 사실에 안도했다. 더 나쁘게는 믹이 다른 남자와 있는 모습을 보지 않을 수 있다는 것에. 하지만 마음속 한 부분에선 믹을 다시 한 번 볼 수 있도록 머피와 함께 가고 싶었다. 하지만 이대로가 최선일 것이다.</p><p> </p><p>다음날, 키스는 거의 하루종일 서에서 일했다. 보고서를 끝내는게 최우선사항이었다. 그리고 두 달 전부터 다루고 있던 다른 살이누사건의 새 목격자 몇 명을 심문해야 했다. 새로운 단서도 나왔다. 머피가 더이상 걱정하고 추측하지 않도록 키스는 일에만 집중했다. 서에 있을 동안에는 최선을 다해 일을 했다. 하지만 퇴근해 집으로 돌아온 저녁에는 누그러지지 않는 생각들과 믹을 향한 갈망이 피어올랐다. 그의 몸만이 아닌 함께하는 시간에 대한 갈망이.  키스는 가능만 하다면 믹과 소파에 누워 라디오를 듣고, 조수석에 믹을 앉히고 드라이브를 하고, 부엌에 함께 앉아 팬케이크를 먹을 것이다. 믹과 함께 시간을 보낼 것이다… 키스는 술에 굴복하지 않으려 서에 더 오래 머물렀다. 하루는 책상에서 잠들어 한 동료가 다음날 아침에 발견했다. 이런 식으로 일주일 하고 반이 흘렀다. 사창가 살인 사건에 대한 새로운 소식은 없었다. 키스는 질질 끄는 사건들에 익숙했지만 갈수록 좌절감이 들었다. 하지만 이번 사건은 믹과 연관되어 있었고 사건을 떠올릴 때마다 집중하지 않으면 믹도 떠올랐다. 믹을 생각할 때면 결국엔 좌절해 술통에 빠지고 싶었다. 믹을 가질 수 있는 방법 같은 건 없었기 때문이다. 여러 면으로 잘못됐고, 불법이기까지 했다. 하지만 이런다고 믹에 대한 그리움이 가라앉지도 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>사창가에서 시체가 발견된지 거의 이 주가 지난 목요일이었다. 키스는 또 경찰서에서 밤을 샜고 굉장히 지쳐있는 상태였다. 그래서 오늘은 오후 7시 30분이 지나면 집에 가기로 결정했다. 최근 퇴근 시간을 고려하면 굉장히 빠른 시간이었다. 다른 동료들은 거의 다 퇴근했고 머피도 퇴근한지 오래였다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 집으로 돌아와 위스키 한 잔을 따랐다. 한 잔만이라고 스스로에게 말하며 최근 열심히 일한 것에 대한 보상이라 다독였다. 하지만 결국 믿기지 않을 정도로 멍청한 짓으로 끝났다. 키스에겐 한 잔만으로 끝낼 수 있는 인내심이라는 건 없었기 때문이다. 두 잔이 되고 꽤 취기가 돌자 키스는 이상한 생각들과 더 이상한 아이디어를 생각해냈다. 당연히 언제나처럼 믹에 대한 것이었다. 키스는 비참할 정도로 믹이 보고 싶었고, 믹을 찾아가 얘기를 나눠야 했다. 그들 사이에 일어난 모든 일들에 대해 말해야 했고 키스는 자신의 감정을 말해주고 싶었다. 믹은 알아야 했다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 정확히 무슨 일이 일어난 건지 기억나지 않았다. 아마 술 때문에 제정신이 아니었을 것이다. 키스는 택시를 타고 업소로 갔었다. 그곳에 도착하자 먼저 사람으로 가득 찬 바와 댄스 플로오를 훑었으나 믹은 어디에도 없었다. 그래서 윗층으로 올라갔다. 믹의 방으로 가다 갑자기 패닉해 잠시 멈췄다. 믹이 혼자 있지 않으면 어떡하지? 그럼 그 다음엔 어쩌지? 믹이 다른 발정난 남자와 있는 건 생각도 하기 싫었다. 키스는 화가 나 이를 악 물고 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 일단 소리를 들어야 할 것이다. 키스는 무작정 방에 쳐들어 갈 정도로 취하진 않았다. 키스는 믹의 방 앞에서 초조하게 담배를 꺼내 안에서 무슨 일이 일어나고 있을까 알아내려 애쓰며 잠시동안 서있었다. 하지만 아무 소리도 들리지 않았다. 다른 방에서만 소리가 났고 그쪽은 상관 없었다. 키스는 담배를 덜덜 물며 문에 노크했다. 심장이 목구멍으로 튀어나올 정도로 뛰어 어지러웠다. 그냥 술 때문일 수도 있다.</p><p> </p><p>헐렁하고 연한 색의 린넨 바지만 입은 믹이 문을 열고 나와 키스를 발견하고 그 큰 눈을 더 크게 떴다. 목의 검푸른 멍은 이제 노란색에 가까웠으나 여전히 잘 보였다.</p><p> </p><p>“키스…” 믹이 놀라움과 혼란 속에 키스를 바라봤다. “여기서 뭐 해?”</p><p> </p><p>“넌 옷을 입기는 하는 거야?” 키스의 술에 지배된 정신이 내뱉은 말에 믹이 얼굴을 붉혔다.</p><p> </p><p>“난...난 그냥…” 믹이 말을 이으려했으나 키스가 끼어들었다.</p><p> </p><p>“오...지금...지금은 적당한 때가 아닌가?” 키스가 불안한 듯이 초조하게 믹의 아름다운 얼굴과 믹의 어깨너머 방안을 둘러봤다.</p><p> </p><p>“혼자야.” 키스가 상황을 파악하기도 전에 믹이 재빨리 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“난...난 널 봐야했어. 들어가도 돼?” 키스가 거의 수줍어하며 묻자 믹이 고개만 끄덕였다. 키스를 본 것에 정말로 놀라 보였다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 안으로 들어와 붉은색 안락의자 중 하나에 앉았다. 믹은 키스로부터 일 미터 떨어져 눈부시게 키스를 쳐다보기만 했다. 그리고 긴 스카프 중 하나를 들어 초조하게 몸에 둘렀다.</p><p> </p><p>“취했어?” 잠시 후 믹이 말했다. 키스는 어디서부터 시작해야 하나 고심하고 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>“이건...이건 아무 것도 아냐.” 키스가 마른 세수를 하며 답했다.</p><p> </p><p>“취했잖아.” 믹이 말했다.“여기서 뭐하는 거야?” 키스는 믹의 목소리를 가늠할 수 없었다. 호기심과 방어가 뒤섞인 목소리였다. </p><p> </p><p>“말했잖아...” 키스가 고개를 들어 믹을 바라봤다. “널 봐야했다고...어떻게 지내?” 믹이 스카프 한쪽 끝을 꼬며 어깨를 으쓱였다. “어때야 하는데?” 키스는 어떻게 대답해야 할지 몰라했다.</p><p> </p><p>“네 생각을 멈출 수가 없어…” 키스는 원래 의도보다 더 많이 마신 자신에게 감사했다. 안 그랬다면 아마 아무 말도 할 수 없었을 것이다. 술을 많이 마시지 않고서는 이곳에 올 수도 없었다. “그냥...이젠 못 참겠어.” 키스는 붉은 가죽 의자에 웅크리며 낙담한 듯이 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“무슨 뜻이야?” 믹이 안락의자 바로 옆 침대에 앉으며 조용히 그러나 당혹해하며 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“얼마나 받아?” 키스가 불쑥 물었다. 사실은 대답을 듣기 싫었다. 술기운이 아니었다면 절대 이런 질문을 하지 못 했을 거라 확신했다.</p><p> </p><p>“뭘?” 믹이 완전히 당황해 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“고객들... 하루에 얼마나 받아?” 키스가 믹을 쳐다보지 않고 물었다. 말을 내뱉자마자 도로 물리고 싶었다. 대답을 듣고 싶지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>“키스…진심 아니잖아... 알고 싶지 않으면서.” 믹이 눈에 띄게 혼란해하고 당황해하며 말했다. 키스는 한숨만 쉬며 고개를 젓고 부끄러워하는 듯한 사과를 중얼거렸다.</p><p> </p><p>“널 여기 데려다줬을 때...타오랑 얘기한 후에... 네가 바에서 어떤 남자랑 있는 걸 봤어...그리고...그런 생각이...네가...나도 이게…” 키스가 모든 걸 포괄하는 듯한 손짓을 했다. “네가 살기 위해 이...이 일을 하는 거 알아. 알지만...그렇지만...참을 수가 없어…” 목소리가 갈라졌다. 키스는 술을 마신 자신에게, 이곳에 와 이 멍청한 질문을 하는 자신에게 화가 났다.</p><p> </p><p>“키스...내가 원해서 이 일을 하는 게 아닌 거 알지? 난... 이건 그냥 일이야, 내가 유일하게 계속 할 수 있는. 이건 나한테 아무 의미도 없어...중요한 건, 머리 위에 지붕이 있는 곳에서 잘 수 있다는 거야. 그게 다야…” 믹의 목소리는 거의 절박하게 들렸다. 키스는 이런 질문을 한 것에 엄청난 죄책감을 느꼈다.</p><p> </p><p>“알아...알아, 말 안 해도 돼... 나도 알아. 그냥... 널 정말 많이 좋아해. 이게 잘못된 거 알아...하지만...널 머릿속에서 지울 수가 없어.” 키스는 눈물이 차오르는 걸 느끼고 조용히 술을 욕하며 고백했다. 술을 마시면 언제나 감정적으로 됐다. 믹이 놀라움에 살짝 입을 벌렸다. 아마 문 앞에 서있는 키스를 봤을 때 예상한 건 전혀 이런 게 아니었을 것이다.</p><p> </p><p>“요즘엔 집에 안 가고 계속 서에서 잤어... 왜냐면...집에 가면...최근에는 아주 많이 일했어....집에 가면...널... 잊으려고 술을... 마시는 걸...멈출 수가 없어서... 난 노력했어...노력했다고…그런데 아무 소용 없었어…너만 생각하게 돼...” 키스가 술기운에 모든 진심과 생각을 횡설수설하며 쏟아냈다. 마지막으로 자신의 감정을 이렇게 많은 단어에 담은게 언제인지 기억도 나지 않았다. 보통은 절대로 이런 말을 하지 않는다. 키스는 이런 데에 형편없다. 믹은 자기가 뭘 듣고 있는지 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 그저 눈썹을 찌푸리고 키스를 쳐다보기만 했다. </p><p> </p><p>“그냥...널 봐야했어...이 말을 해주고 싶었어...왜냐면...왜냐면, 널 좋아하는 거 같아, 믹...이게 옳지 않다는 것도 알지만 멈출 수가 없어...난 그냥...그냥 네 생각을 멈출 수도 없고 널 그만 원할 수도 없어...넌...넌 내가 혼자가 아니라고 느끼게 해주는 유일한 사람이니까.” 마침내 이곳에 온 모든 이유를 말했다. 갈라진 목소리에서 눈물을 숨길 수가 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>키스은 겨우 용기를 내어 고개를 들고 믹을 바라봤다. 믹의 눈은 눈물로 반짝였고 아랫입술은 떨리고 있었다. 울지 않으려 참고 있는 거 같았고 말문이 막힌 게 틀림없었다. </p><p> </p><p>“어떻게...어떻게 확신해...? 날 좋아한다고, 날 잘 알지도 못 하면서?” 믹의 눈에서 눈물이 뺨을 타고 흘러내렸다. 키스는 믹의 저 말이 진심인지, 아니면 그냥 두려워서 하는 말인지 알 수 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>“난 널 아니까... 몇 가지는...넌 블랙 커피를 싫어하고, 네가 제일 좋아하는 향수는 바닐라와 복숭아 향이야...넌 재즈보다 블루스를 더 좋아하고 컨트리 음악 방송국의 여자를 싫어해, 엄청 짜증나니까... 넌 가끔씩만 담배를 피고 약은 대부분 끊었어, 하지만...하지만 아직 가끔씩은 코카인을 해, 그렇지 않으면 이 일을 못 버티니까...그리고 네가 가지고 있는 옷들 대부분은 일 때문에 산 거지만... 몇몇 옷은 정말로 좋아한다는 걸 알아. 넌 다른 사람을 놀리는 걸 좋아해, 네 매력을 너도 아니까...사실은 외롭고, 누군가 널 이해해주길 바래 허세 부리는 거겠지... 널 떠나지 않고 함께 있어주며 붙들어줄 사람을 원해서…” 키스는 자신이 관찰한 것, 믹이 자신에게 말해준 것, 자신 또한 느끼기에 그냥 알게 된 것을 모두 내뱉자 놀랍게도 머리가 맑아졌다. 그동안 믹은 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 완전히 놀라 거의 충격받은 것처럼 침대에 앉아있었다.</p><p> </p><p>“그래서 저번에... 네가 가버린 이유를 알아... 내가 진심이 아니라고 생각해 무서워 한 거 알아...내가...내가 다른 사람들이랑 똑같다고 생각해서…” 키스가 눈을 감자 눈물이 흘러나와 뺨으로 흘렀다.</p><p> </p><p>“무슨...무슨...경찰학교에서 그런 것도 가르쳐?” 믹이 경외심에 말하자 키스는 짧게 키득이고 고개를 저었다. 눈물에 뺨이 더 젖어들어갔다.</p><p> </p><p>“어떻게 알아?” 키스가 잘못 들은게 아닌가 할 정도로 믹이 조용히 그리고 수줍게 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 훌쩍이며 눈물을 닦아내고 제대로 된 대답을 하려 고심했다. 믹이 키스의 뺨을 감싸쥐고 부드럽게 눈물을 닦아주자 키스는 더 원하며 그 손길에 기댔다.</p><p> </p><p>“괜찮아...” 믹이 키스의 뺨을 부드럽게 문지르며 속삭였다. “네가 맞아, 다. 정확히 그 이유로 무서웠어...그래도 이제는 더 잘 알아. 나도 네가 정말 좋아, 키스...사실 아주 많이.” 키스는 눈에는 아직 눈물을 달고 살짝 미소지었다.</p><p> </p><p>그게 키스가 듣고 싶었던 말 전부였다. 자신뿐만이 아니라 믹도 똑같이 느낀다는 확인이 필요했다. 키스는 감정에 압도돼 더이상 아무 것도 하지 못 하고 아무 말도 할 수가 없어 뺨에 올려진 믹의 손을 잡아내려 손바닥에 가볍게 키스했다. 믹은 사랑스럽게 미소 지으며 일어나 키스의 무릎 위에 앉아 키스를 꽉 껴안았다. 키스는 믹의 등을 껴안아 가까이 붙들고 믹의 달콤한 체향을 들이켰다. 둘 다 뺨에 눈물이 흘렀고 서로가 나눈 말들이 마침내 그곳에 잠기기 시작했다. 이제 키스는 지금 자신이 얼마나 지친 동시에 편안한가 깨달았다. 머리가 술기운에 웅웅거렸고 어떻게 말을 제대로 한지 알 수가 없었다. 하지만 적어도 보이는 것과 같이 모든 말을 내뱉었고 그건 완벽하게 옳은 선택이었다.</p><p> </p><p>“널 쉽게 잊을 수가 없었어…” 잠시 후 믹이 키스의 목에 대고 중얼거리자 키스는 믹의 얼굴을 보려 자세를 조금 바꿨다. 믹의 다리는 팔걸이에 매달려있었고 한 팔은 여전히 키스의 목에 매달려있었다. 아이라이너는 살짝 번졌으나 여전히 살짝 웃고 있었고 말이 안 나올 정도로 아름다웠다.</p><p> </p><p>“넌 다른 사람들이랑 다르니까...넌 나한테 너무 잘 해줬어...다른 사람들은...꼭 여기 사람들이 아니더라도, 나랑 섹스만 하고 싶어했어...하지만 넌 아니야. 넌 달라. 그리고 알다시피 나도 눈치챘지…” 믹이 가볍게 시선을 피하며 고백했다. 이젠 믹이 진심을 털어놓을 차례였다. </p><p> </p><p>“뭘 눈치챘는데?” 키스는 현기증이 일었으나 술 때문만은 아니었고 믹도 자신과 같은 마음이라는 것에 대한 안도감과 행복 때문이었다.</p><p> </p><p>“네가 나한테 보호적으로 굴거나, 내가 괜찮은지 확인하려 한다는 거. 그리고 우리가...우리가 잤을 때 네가 날 대하는 방식이나. 넌 정말로 날 걱정해줬어...아니면 네가 다른 창부들은 보지 않고 날 바라보는 눈빛도...너네 집에 갔을 때 네가 날 정말로 원했다는 걸 알아. 하지만 날 그냥 내버려뒀잖아… ” 믹이 얼굴을 살짝 붉히며 스카프 끝을 또 비비꼬았다.</p><p> </p><p>“넌 지쳐있었어...많은 일을 겪었었잖아. 난 당연한 일을 한 거일뿐이야...” 키스는 믹의 말에 약간 당황해 말했다. 이런 대화에는 맑은 정신이 필요했으나 지금 그는 너무 취한 상태였다.</p><p> </p><p>“그래도…” 믹이 키스의 어깨에 머리를 기대며 거의 안 들릴 정도로 작게 말했다. “그래줘서 고마워.” 믹이 부드럽게 미소 지으며 낮은 목소리로 덧붙였다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 똑같이 따라 웃어주는 거 빼곤 아무 것도 할 수 없었다. 술취한 정신이 이젠 누더기가 되어 더이상 뭔가를 더 떠올릴 수 없었다. 키스가 믹의 눈부터 미소까지 바라보고 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 갑자기 하루 종일 아무 것도 안 마신 것처럼 목이 탔다. 술취한 정신으로 생각할 수 있는 건 믹은 엄청나게 사랑스럽고 귀엽다는 것뿐이었다. 이 아름다운 남자가 자신의 무릎 위에 앉아 세상에서 가장 매력적으로 미소짓고 있다는 사실에 너무 행복해 미소를 짓는 걸 멈출 수가 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>“왜 그래?” 키스가 그냥 키스하면 안 되나 생각하며 믹을 쳐다보자 믹이 살짝 재밌다는 듯이 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“그냥…” 믹이 더 가까이 자세를 고쳐 더이상 멀쩡히 생각할 수가 없었다. “키스하고 싶어.” 그리고 순식간에 믹이 입술을 겹치고 부드럽게 키스했다. 키스는 평생동안 믹을 만나지 못 하고 아주 오랫동안 그리워한 것처럼 열정적으로 키스에 응했다. 믹은 따듯하고, 부드러웠으며 짠 눈물맛이 났다. 키스는 믹의 마른 몸을 더 꽉 껴안아 끌어당겼다. 키스가 점점 깊어지며 믹은 키스 쪽으로 완전히 돌아앉아 한 손으로 키스의 머리카락을 만지작거렸다. 하지만 얼마 안 가 숨이 모자라 떨어져야 했다. 그럼에도 이마가 닿을 정도로 여전히 가까웠으며 서로의 더운 숨결을 피부로 느낄 수 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>“난 이게 잘못된 거라고 생각 안 해...어떻게...이렇게 기분 좋은데 잘못된 거겠어?” 믹이 조용히 속삭이자 키스는 가볍게 끄덕이며 믹의 뺨을 매만졌다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 믹이 더 필요하다는 생각말고는 아무 생각도 할 수가 없어 대답할 수 없었다. 믹은 미치도록 매력적이었다. 그래서 다시 믹을 끌어당겨 긴 키스를 하고 믹의 얼굴에서 손을 내려 어깨부터 늑골, 배를 매만지며 그의 완벽한 복근을 느꼈다. 믹이 약하게 신음하며 키스의 셔츠를 붙잡자 키스는 기대감에 씩 웃었다. 하지만 믹이 몸을 떼고 키스의 배회하는 손을 부드럽게 붙잡아 고정시키자 키스는 좌절하는 동시에 놀라했다.</p><p> </p><p>“잠깐만…” 믹이 키스와 눈을 마주치지 않고 중얼거렸다. </p><p> </p><p>“괜찮아?” 키스은 데자뷰를 겪는 듯한 기분에 약간 당황해 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“아냐, 괜찮아...그냥...여기선 이렇게 하고 싶지 않아…” 믹이 낮은 목소리로 솔직하게 말했다. “널 정말 원하지만...넌 지금 취했고...그리고 난…” 믹이 말을 멈추고 키스의 얼굴을 바라봤다.</p><p> </p><p>“나중에 술 깨고 하자, 응? 그리고 여기서는 말고…”</p><p> </p><p>“당연하지.” 키스는 조금 실망스러우면서도 이해한다는 뜻으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 머리가 핑핑 돌았다. 이게 술 때문인지 흥분감 때문인지는 알 수 없었다. 유쾌하진 않았기에 키스는 전자라고 추측했다.</p><p> </p><p>“택시 불러줄게?” 키스는 다시 한 번 고개를 끄덕였다. 믹이 키스의 무릎에서 일어나 책상 위 옷무더기에 덮여져 있는 전화기로 갔다. 방금 전까지 몸을 움직이게 한 아들레날린이 이젠 전부 빠르게 사라졌고 믹의 반나체도 더이상 손 안에 있지 않았으므로 키스는 엄청난 피곤함만을 느꼈다. 정신이 흐릿해 믹이 전화를 하는 것도 보지 못 했다. 키스가 다음으로 정신을 차렸을 땐 믹이 모피 코트를 입고선 키스에게 손을 내밀고 있었다. 키스는 조금 키득이며 믹의 손목을 잡고 비틀대며 일어났다. 아직 술기운이 남아있는게 틀림없었다.</p><p> </p><p>“너랑 여기 있으면 안 돼?” 키스가 한쪽 팔로 믹을 엉거주춤하게 안고 물었다. </p><p> </p><p>“여기 못 있는 거 알잖아, 자기야.” 키스는 애정 어린 호칭에 미소를 지었다. 그러다 무언갈 깨달았다.</p><p> </p><p>“지금 다시 일하러 갈 거 아니지?” 키스가 믹의 얼굴을 제대로 보려 믹을 놓아주며. </p><p> </p><p>“그건 아무 의미도 없어.” 믹이 키스의 눈을 피하며 흠칫하고 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“믹, 안 돼, 거짓말이지…” 키스는 방금 들은 말이 믿기지가 않았다. 어떻게 이럴 수가 있지? 서로의 진심을 모두 털어놓은 바로 다음에? </p><p> </p><p>“제발, 더 힘들게 만들지 마.” 믹이 애원하며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“그게 무슨 소리야?”</p><p> </p><p>“키스, 제발…” </p><p> </p><p>“아니, 믹…” 키스는 지갑을 꺼내 택시비로 쓸 돈을 제외하고 있는 돈을 모두 꺼냈다. </p><p> </p><p>“여기...가져가. 나 여기 오래 있었고...오늘밤은 더이상 일할 필요 없어. 그냥 자, 응?” </p><p> </p><p>“키스, 네 돈은 필요 없어.” 믹은 키스가 건네는 돈을 쳐다도 보지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>“그럼 나랑 가자.” </p><p> </p><p>“뭐?”</p><p> </p><p>“나랑 가자...여길 나가자.” 키스는 진심이었다. 믹이 이렇게 사는 유일한 이유는 잘 곳이 필요해서이고 이 일만이 그가 구할 수 있는 유일한 일이어서였다. 믹이 키스와 함께 살기만 하면 더이상 이 일을 할 필요 없었다. 키스의 집은 둘이 살기에 충분히 넓었다.</p><p> </p><p>“키스…”</p><p> </p><p>“진심이야, 믹.” 머리가 조금 어지럽긴 했지만 키스는 완전히 진지했다. 하지만 믹은 다르게 생각하는게 분명했다. </p><p> </p><p>“너 취했어, 제정신 아니야.” 키스는 반박하려 했지만 소용 없을 거 같았다. </p><p> </p><p>“그럼...그럼 적어도 내일 얘기할 수 있을까?”</p><p> </p><p>“그래.” 키스는 믹이 자신을 달래려 그냥 대답한 건지 분간할 수가 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>“바깥까지 데려다 줄게...택시가 벌써 와있을 거야.” 믹이 키스의 허리에 팔을 두르며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“돈이라도 받아주면 안 될까? 부탁이야.” 아랫층으로 믹이 데려가는 중 키스가 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“알겠어.” 밖으로 나오며 믹이 대답했다. 택시는 이미 도착해있었다. 키스는 믹의 모피코트 주머니에 지폐를 쑤셔놓고 강하게 그를 껴안았다.</p><p> </p><p>“고마워.” 키스가 믹의 귓가에서 중얼거리고 믹의 뺨에 짧게 입맞췄다.</p><p> </p><p>“내일 오후에 전화해줄래? 데리러 올게, 응?” 키스가 마침내 믹을 놔주며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“응.” 믹이 미소 지었다. “조심히 가.” 키스는 미소 지은 후 택시 쪽으로 가며 손을 흔들었다.</p><p> </p><p>다음날 아침 키스는 일찍 일어나, 과음 후 반쯤은 정신 차리려 하는 평소의 짧은 샤워가 아닌 긴 샤워를 했다. 다행스럽게도 어젯밤 집에 도착하자마자 물을 충분히 마시고 아스피린도 삼켰기 때문에 위스키를 들이킨 후폭풍도 거의 없었다. 혹은 화가 나지 않은 상태였기 때문일 수도 있다. 어느 쪽이든 적어도 키스는 어젯밤 일이 다 분명하게 기억났다. 믹과 진심 어린 대화를 나누던 기억은 약간 부끄러웠으나 따듯한 감정이 가슴을 기분 좋게 휘젔고 온몸으로 퍼져나갔다. 샤워를 마치고 화장실 거울을 봤을 때 키스는 얼굴에 짧막하게 난 수염에 거의 충격을 받고 면도를 해야할 때라 결심했다. 키스는 지난 나흘 동안 계속 면도를 해오지 않았었다. 아주 일찍 일어난 편이었기에 키스는 느긋하게 면도를 하고 애프터 쉐이브를 바른 후 잠시 동안 자신의 깨끗한 얼굴을 바라봤다. 입꼬리가 살짝 올라가 있었다. 키스는 깨끗한 옷을 입고 커피 한 잔을 내렸다.</p><p> </p><p>전날밤 믹과 얘기하고 마침내 서로의 감정을 마주한 것만으로 키스는 몇 주만에 안정을 되찾았다. 지난 몇 주와 다를 것 없이 머릿속엔 믹만 생각났지만 비참함과 좌절감만 들던 지난 몇 주와는 다르게 즐겁고 편안했다.</p><p> </p><p>당연하게도 머피는 키스의 깔끔한 외견과 좋은 기분을 눈치채고 당황했다. 키스는 완전히 넋이 나가 있던 지난 이 주와는 달리 단정하고 기분 좋은 모습이었으며 술냄새도 풍기지 않았다. </p><p> </p><p>“무슨 일 있었어? 드디어 멀쩡해보이네.” 아침에 키스를 보고 난 후 점심시간에서야 머피가 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“아무 이유 없이 멀쩡하면 안 돼?” 키스가 비꼬듯 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“아니, 당연히 되지. 그냥 무슨 일인지 궁금해서 그래.”</p><p> </p><p>“술을 줄이기로 결심했어... 그렇게 하니까 화가 나지 않고... 기분이 좋아지더라고.” 키스는 방긋 웃으며 설명했다. 완전히 거짓말은 아니었다. 키스는 일주일 동안 거의 서에서 숙식해 술을 많이 마시지도 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>“그래, 내가 말했잖아!” 머피가 자기도 모르게 대답하자 키스가 웃음을 터뜨렸다.</p><p> </p><p>“기쁘네.” 머피가 꾸밈 없이 말하며 키스의 등을 문질렀다.</p><p> </p><p>“응, 나도 그래.” 키스가 참치 샌드위치를 크게 물며 대답했다. </p><p> </p><p>남은 하루는 운 좋게도 빨리 시간이 흘렀고 키스는 믹에게서 대답을 들을 생각에 들떠 일도 꽤 빨리 끝냈다. 오늘은 금요일이고 최근 많이 일했으므로 퇴근해도 괜찮았다. 뭔가 새롭고 급한 일이 생기면 처리할 다른 동료들도 많았다. 키스가 집에 도착했을 땐 오후 5시 30분이었다. 키스는 요 몇 년 동안 집에 이렇게 빨리 온 건 처음이라 뭘 해야 할지 몰라했다. 집중이 안 되더라도 퇴근을 좀 더 늦게 하는게 더 나았을 지도 모른다. 하지만 최근엔 침대를 정리할 틈도 없을 정도로 집에 있는 시간이 적었기에 집이 엉망진창이었다. 믹에게 이 집이 쓰레기장으로 보이는 건 원치 않았으므로 키스는 라디오를 켜 R&amp;B 음악을 들으며 집을 가능한 잘 청소했다. 침대 위에 있던 옷들을 전부 치우고 빈 피자 상자와 술병을 내다 버렸다.그리고 설거지를 한 후 거실을 정리한 뒤, 유니폼에서 티셔츠와 청바지로 갈아입었다. 콜라 한 잔을 따르고 담배에 불을 붙일 때 전화기가 울렸다. 키스는 담배를 거의 떨어트리고 부엌 벽에 붙어있는 전화기로 달려갔다.</p><p> </p><p>“여보세요, 키스입니다.” 키스는 믹의 목소리를 기대하며 대답했다.</p><p> </p><p>“키스? 지금 빨리 와줘.” 믹이 속삭였다. 키스가 기대한 바는 아니었다. 믹은 긴장해 있었고 거의 불안해보였다. 키스의 숨결이 걱정으로 흔들렸다.</p><p> </p><p>“왜 그래? 너 괜찮아?” 키스는 초조하게 담배를 입에 물며 믹이 무사하길 바랬다.</p><p> </p><p>“헨리가 왔어...지금 화장실 안이야...나 이제 가야돼, 제발 빨리 와줘.” 그리고 전화가 끊겼다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 수화기를 손을 들고 가만히 서서 방금 들은 말을 이해하고 최선의 대처를 떠올리려 애썼다. 본능이 차키를 쥐고 당장 그곳으로 차를 몰라 말했다. 키스는 일 초도 낭비 할 수 없었다. 키스는 그곳으로 가 믹을 그 개자식으로부터 보호해야 했다. 하지만 뇌의 논리적 사고는 일단 진정하고 제대로 생각하라 말했다. 혼자서 업소로 쳐들어가서 살인 사건 용의자와 마주할 수는 없었다. 법을 지키고 안전하기 위해서 백업이 필요했다. 믹을 향한 감정이 판단을 흐리게 만들어서는 안 됐다. 키스는 무분별하게 차로 달려가는 대신 머피가 아직 퇴근하지 않았길 바라며 서로 전화했다. 다행히도 머피는 아직 서에 있었고, 업소에서 만나기로 동의했다.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>전속력으로 운전해 온 탓에 키스는 파트너보다 먼저 도착해 안으로 들어갔다. 머피를 기다려야 하는 건 알았지만 그 새끼가 믹과 단 둘이 있는 동안 밖에서 아무 것도 안 하고 기다리기만 할 순 없었다. 믹을 생각하기만 해도 속이 울렁여 토하고 싶었다. 머피가 올 때까지 밖에서 기다리는 건 절대 불가능했다. 키스는 바와 댄싱 플로어에 있는 사람들은 신경도 쓰지 않고 계단을 올랐다. 믹의 방 앞에 도착해서야 키스는 총이나 수갑을 가져오지 않았다는 걸 깨달았다. 옷도 갈아입고 오지 않았기에 경찰 뱃지도 없었다. </p><p> </p><p>그 모든 게 불필요하길, 머피가 최대한 빠르게 도착하길 바라는 수 밖에 없었다. 키스는 더 생각하지 않고 문을 두드렸다. 아무 반응도 돌아오지 않았고 둔탁한 소리만 안에서 들려왓다. 하지만 다른 방에서 들리는 온갖 소리 때문에 정확히 이 방에서 들리는 건지도 확신할 수 없었다. 키스는 더이상 기다릴 수 없어 안에서 무슨 일이 일어나는지도 모르면서 문 손잡이를 잡고, 돌렸다. 문은 잠겨있지 않았고 쉽게 열려 방 안에서 벌어지는 지고 있는 일을 활짝 보여줬다. 키스가 절대 보고 싶지 않았던 광경이었다.</p><p> </p><p>믹은 완전히 벗은 채로 침대 위에 네 발로 엎드려 발버둥치고 있었고 뒤에는 회색 머리의 거대한 남자가 반쯤 몸을 기울이고 있었다. 그 남자는 키스보다 키가 머리 두 개 정도 컸고 세 배는 뚱뚱해 보였으며 열린 셔츠 사이로 뱃살이 빠져나와 있었다. 바지는 바닥에 굴러다녔고 팬티는 약간만 내려와 있었으며 거대한 한 손으로는 믹의 목을 단단히 붙잡고 있었다. 믹이 숨막혀 하는게 분명히 보였다. 아직 삽입은 하지 않은 상태였다. 막 삽입을 하려는 참이었다. 어슴푸레한 불빛 아래 문쪽에서도 그 남자의 건장함 이상의 체형이 잘 보였다. </p><p> </p><p>키스는 너무 충격적이고 역겨워 경찰이라고 말하지도 못 하고 온몸이 마비되는 동시에 격렬하게 분노했다.</p><p> </p><p>“믹한테서 떨어져!” 키스가 마침내 충격 상태에서 벗어나 거대하고 뚱뚱한 남자에게 소리쳤다. 그 남자는 놀라 키스를 바라보고 재빨리 믹을 놓아준 후 팬티를 추켜올렸다. 믹은 공포에 눈을 크게 떠 그를 바라보며 한 손으로 붙잡혔던 목을 문질렀다.</p><p> </p><p>키스가 그 남자를 넘어트리려 그 남자에게 뛰어들자 믹이 겁에 질려 비명을 질렀다. 그 남자는 너무 뚱뚱했기 때문에 옆으로 조금 비틀대다 자기 바지에 발이 걸려 책상으로 넘어졌다. 키스는 그를 놓아주지 않고 얼굴에 주먹을 날렸다. 사건과 자기가 이 남자를 심문하러 왔다는 사실은 잊은지 오래였다. 방금의 광경을 보고나서부터는 믹을 그런 식으로 대한 데에 합당한 고통을 가하고 싶기만 했다.</p><p> </p><p>“당신 뭐야? 미쳤어?” 그 돼지같은 남자가 말하자 키스는 그의 열려 있는 셔츠 카라를 붙잡았다.</p><p> </p><p>“믹에게서 그 더러운 손 떼지 않으면 손가락 하나하나를 다 부러뜨려주겠어…” 키스가 분노에 차 그 남자의 턱에 주먹을 또 날리며 말했다. 키스의 손만 아팠고 그 남자는 별 타격이 없어 보였다.</p><p> </p><p>“누군데 그런 소릴 하는 거야? 난 돈 냈어.” 그 남자가 자랑스럽다는 듯이 코웃음치며 키스를 밀어내려 했다. 둘은 서로를 밀어내며 책상으로 쓰러졌고 그 과정에서 책상 위에 있던 물건들이 떨어졌다. 대부분은 옷이었다. 그리고 예상치 못한 주먹이 키스에게로 꽂혔다. 키스가 넘어가자 믹이 공포에 질려 키스의 이름을 소리쳤다. 턱에 고통이 느껴졌고 입안에는 피맛이 났으며 입술이 찢어진게 분명했다. 하지만 키스는 전혀 개의치 않았다. 더 화가 날뿐이었다.</p><p> </p><p>“돈 냈으니까 뭘 하든 내 맘이지.” 그 남자가 소리치자 키스는 더 분개해 다시 한 번 그 남자에게 뛰어들었다. 주먹을 두어번 휘둘렀지만 별 타격이 없었다. 그 남자는 너무 뚱뚱했고 셌다.</p><p> </p><p>“이런 씨발 뭐야?” 머피의 목소리가 뒤에서 들리고 키스가 무슨 생각을 하기도 전에 키스는 바닥에 넘어졌다. 그 커다란 남자가 무슨 일인지 모르겠냐는 식으로 키스가 아무 이유 없이 자기를 공격했다고 소리쳤다.</p><p> </p><p>머피가 그 남자를 진정시키려 노력하는 동안 키스는 일어나 앉았다. 믹이 바로 옆에 앉는게 느껴졌다. 믹은 얇은 담요를 두르고 키스의 상태를 확인하며 키스의 뺨을 부드럽게 만졌다.</p><p> </p><p>“괜찮아?” 속삭이는 믹의 눈에 눈물이 글썽였다. 키스는 고개를 끄덕였다, 이건 아무 것도 아니었다, 괜찮을 것이다. 키스는 믹을 품속으로 꽉 껴안았다. 믹에게는 거센 포옹이 절실히 필요해 보였다. 하지만 키스는 저 남자를 공격함으로써 자신이 심각한 문제에 말렸다는 것과 나아진 건 하나도 없다는 것도 알았다</p><p> </p><p>“너는?” 키스가 믹의 겁먹은 얼굴과 목을 살폈다. 믹이 살짝 고개를 끄덕이자 눈물이 뺨을 타고 흘렀다. 괜찮지 않은게 분명했다.</p><p> </p><p>“무슨 짓거리야? 왜 날 안 기다렸어? 이게 뭐야?!” 머피가 키스에게 소리쳤다. 키스가 움찔하고 믹이 담요를 더 꽉 두르며 재빨리 키스에게서 떨어졌다. 머피가 그 뚱뚱한 남자한테 뭐라 말했는지는 몰라도 그 남자는 셔츠 단추를 채우고 바지를 입고 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>“지금 당장 서로 돌아간 다음에 여기서 뭘 한 건지는 몰라도 해결해야 돼, 알아 들어?” 머피가 다른 말은 용납치 않겠다는 목소리로 말하자 키스는 천천히 바닥에서 일어났다. </p><p> </p><p>“나도 같이 가야 돼?” 믹이 걱정스럽다는 듯이 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“그럴 필요는…” 머피가 키스의 말을 잘랐다.</p><p> </p><p>“서에 도착할 때까지 네 목소리 듣고 싶지 않아, 알겠어?” 키스는 짧게 고개를 끄덕이고 파트너의 화난 눈빛을 피하려 땅만 바라봤다. 머피가 화나 다른 사람에게 소리치는 건 몇 번이나 봐왔으나 그 대상이 자신인 건 처음이었다. </p><p> </p><p>“당신은 올 필요 없어요.” 머피가 잠시 고민한 후 믹에게 말했다. 객관적으로 말하자면 믹은 경찰이 한 사람을 폭행한 사건의 목격자였기 때문에 키스는 왜 머피가 저런 결정을 내리는지 이해할 수 없었다. </p><p> </p><p>“가자!” 거구의 남자가 신발을 다 신자마자 머피가 키스의 어깨를 거칠게 잡아 밖으로 밀며 말했다. 마지막으로 믹을 볼 기회도 주지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>서로 향하는 차 안엔 긴장감이 가득 차 있었다. 키스가 머피와 팀을 이룬 이래로 가장 불편한 상황이었다. 둘 다 한 마디도 하지 않았고 뒷좌석에 앉은 뚱뚱한 남자도 입을 꾹 다물고 있었다. 머피가 그에게 서에 도착할 때까지 조용히 하고 있으라 충고한게 틀림없다. 키스는 조수석에 앉아 창밖을 바라보며 아직도 따끔거리는 찢어진 입술을 혀끝으로 핥았다. 주먹에 맞은 턱도 아팠으나 분노에 비하면 고통은 아무 것도 아니었다. </p><p> </p><p>마침내 서에 도착했을 때도 키스는 감정을 가라앉히지 않은 채 수동적으로 모든 사람을 공격적으로 노려봤다. 머피는 동료 한 명에게 뚱뚱한 남자와 같이 있어달라고 말했다. 그 남자를 심문하기 전에 먼저 키스와 얘기해야 했기 때문이다. 그들은 복도를 걸어 빈 사무실들이 있는 곳으로 갔다. 머피는 그 중 한 사무실 안으로 키스를 밀고 문을 단단히 닫았다.</p><p> </p><p>“업소에서 도대체 무슨 일이 일어난 건지 말해볼래?” 머피가 화난 눈으로 키스를 노려보며 딱딱한 목소리로 말했다. </p><p> </p><p>“왜 날 기다리지 않았어?” 키스는 대답하지 않았다. “왜 그 남자를 공격해서 우리 수사를 방해한 거야? 정신 나갔어?”  머피는 이제 소리를 지르고 있었고 키스는 대답으로 노려보기만 했다.</p><p> </p><p>“타당한 이유를 하나라도 대봐!” </p><p> </p><p>키스가 뭐라 변론해야 할지, 어떻게 말을 시작해야 할지도 몰라 계속 입 다물고 있을 때 머피가 그를 밀쳐 벽으로 비틀거렸다. 키스는 머피가 이 정도로 화난 건 처음 봤다. 머피가 키스의 코트 앞섬을 붙잡았다.</p><p> </p><p>“하나라도 말해봐.” 머피가 경고하는 듯한 낮은 목소리로 다시 말했다. “대체 뭐가 문제야? 그 매춘부랑은 무슨 사이야? 뭐야, 키스?!” 말끝엔 다시 분노가 실려있었고 키스는 움찔하며 등을 더 벽에 밀착했다.</p><p> </p><p>“난...난 그를 보호해야 했어…” 키스는 파트너의 눈을 피하며 겨우 한 마디 내뱉었다. 생각이 쉽게 읽힐 거 같아 눈을 피해야 했다.</p><p> </p><p>“왜? 그 창부는 네 책임이 아니야! 네 책임은 날 기다린 다음에 그 남자를 심문하는 거지...그런데 넌 날 기다리지 않고 그 남자를 두들겨팼어, 왜 그런 거야?” 머피가 키스를 놓아주지 않고 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“그 남자 봤어? 그 역겨운 돼지...그는...그 남자는…” 키스는 좌절감과 분노에 말을 더듬었다. 눈물이 눈을 찔렀고 감정을 다스리지 못하고 있다는 사실에 스스로에게 화가 났다. “그 남잔...그 남잔 돈만 내면, 그 앨...그 앨 강간할 수 있다는 생각을 가지고 있어…” 키스의 목소리가 갈라졌다. 시선은 여전히 땅바닥으로 떨어져 있었다. 머피가 눈치채지 못하길 바라며 빠르게 눈을 깜박여 눈물을 지웠다.</p><p> </p><p>“그건 우리 알 바가 아니잖아....우린 살인 사건 담당이라고!” 머피가 전혀 동요하지 않고 대답했다. “왜 그 창부를 신경쓰는 거야? 네 일은 그 남자를 심문하는 거지 공격하는게 아니었어!” 머피는 이제 완전히 화나 얼굴이 새빨갰다. 키스는 파트너가 자신에게 화내는 경험은 처음이었기에 조금 주눅들기 시작했다. </p><p> </p><p>“그냥...그냥 난 걱정돼서...그건...그건 옳지 않아.” 키스는 자신이 믹을 얼마만큼이나 걱정하는지 잘 숨겨 말했는지 확신하지 못하며 중얼거렸다.</p><p> </p><p>“옳지 않은 건 네가 이 사건을 다루는 방식이야, 옳지 않다는 건 그런 거야! 그 남자가 우리한테 협조하지 않으면 어떡하게?” 머피가 질책했다.</p><p> </p><p>“미안해, 응? 내가 망처버린 거 알아…” 키스가 달리 뭐라 말해야 할지 몰라 머피의 어깨를 쳐다보며 말했다. 사건을 등한시한 건 미안했지만 그 개자식이 믹을 다시 해치지 못하게 막으려 한 건 전혀 미안하지 않았다. </p><p> </p><p>“그냥 이유를 말해.” 머피가 마침내 키스를 놓아주며 좀 더 차분한 목소리로 말하고 뒤로 한 발자국 물러섰다. </p><p> </p><p>“말했잖아...믹을 보호해야 했다고…” 머피의 얼굴이 뭔가를 깨닫고 기묘하게 일그러졌다. </p><p> </p><p>“농담하는 거지.” 머피가 잠시 후 못 믿겠다는 듯이 고개를 저으며 말했다. </p><p> </p><p>“제발 내가 착각하는 거라고 말해.” 머피가 자기가 착각했다는 증거를 기다리는 것처럼 키스를 응시했다.</p><p> </p><p>“너 걔랑 잤구나, 안 그래?” 대답할 기회도 주지 머피가 키스를 비난했다.</p><p> </p><p>“뭐?” 키스는 충격에 대답했다. 자신의 파트너가 자신을 이렇게 쉽게 꿰뚫는다는게 믿기지가 않았다. 단순히 일을 잘하는 거일 수도 있다.</p><p> </p><p>“너 그 창부랑… 내가 틀렸다고 말해봐!” 머피가 더 큰 소리로 소리치며 키스를 불신의 눈빛으로 바라봤다.</p><p> </p><p>“씨발 농담하는 거지…” 키스가 아무 말도 하지 못하자 머피가 중얼거렸다. “대체 넌 뭐가 문제야?” 머피가 큰 소리로 소리치며 키스 머리의 바로 옆 벽에 주먹을 휘두르자 키스는 움찔했다.</p><p> </p><p>“넌 이 사건에서 손 떼.” 잠시 후 키스가 여전히 대답할 거리를 찾고 있을 때 머피가 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“안 돼...머피, 그건…” 키스는 항의하려 했으나 그의 파트너는 전혀 받아들여 주지 않을 게 분명했다.</p><p> </p><p>“그건? 그건?! 그 창부랑 자서 수사를 방해해놓고, 계속 수사를 할 수 있을 거라고 생각해? 장난치냐?!”</p><p> </p><p>“미안해, 응? 제발, 내가 다시 되돌려놓게 해줘.” 키스는 애원했으나 아무 소용 없었다. 머피는 머리 꼭대기까지 화가 나 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>“너 게이야? 그래서 네 아내가 널 떠난 거야? 네가 호모여서?”</p><p> </p><p>“아니야, 세상에, 머피…” 키스는 파트너의 단어 선택에 얼이 빠져 겨우 한 마디 내뱉었다.</p><p> </p><p>“그럼 뭔데? 그 남자랑 잤잖아, 아냐?”</p><p> </p><p>“그런게 아니야…” 키스는 해명하려 했으나 머피는 키스에게 완전히 화가 나 있는 상태라 소용 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>“그럼 뭔데?? 그게 이 수사를 방해할 정도로 가치있어? 한 여자가 잔인하게 살해 당했는데 넌 그 살인이 업소에서 일어났다는 사실을 다른 창부랑 잘 초대장으로 이용해먹어? ”</p><p> </p><p>“내가 다 망쳤어, 알아…” 키스는 거의 순종적으로 대답했다.</p><p> </p><p>“네가 망쳤어...세상에...지금은 네 얼굴 못 보겠어...집에 가... 월요일까지 널 보고 싶지 않아. 그리고 앞으론 사무일만 해. 서장님한테 말하지는 않을 거야, 네가 멍청한 새끼라는 이유만으로 잘리는 건 원치 않으니까... 그 대신 내 말대로 해, 알겠어?” 머피는 이제 거의 허탈해보였다.</p><p> </p><p>“머피, 제발...내 얘기 좀 들어줄래?”</p><p> </p><p>“할 수 있어?” </p><p> </p><p>키스는 사실 확신할 수 없었다. “그냥 어쩌다보니 일어났어, 응? 난...난 그러려는 게 아니었어...난 게이가 아니야...믿어줘, 머프...그냥 일어난 거야.” 키스가 해명을 시작했으나 머피가 말을 잘랐다.</p><p> </p><p>“지금은 못 듣겠어, 키스...네가 뭐라 말하든...못 하겠어...전혀 말이 안 돼. 당장은 나가고 월요일에 말하자, 이해해?” 머피는 이 말싸움에 지쳐보였으나 적어도 더이상 소리는 지르지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 고개만 끄덕이고 파트너에게 눈길도 주지 않고 발을 뗐다. 키스 또한 이 대화에 지치고 낙담해 이 방을 나가는 걸 더이상 기다릴 수가 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>“오, 그리고 키스?” 키스가 문고리에 손을 올렸을 때 머피가 말했다. “그 업소로 돌아갈 생각 하지도 마. 지금 당장 거기로 전화해서 너 들여보내지 말라고 할 거야. 그 창부랑 다시 만나서 우리 수사를 방해하기만 해봐... 바로 알게 될 거고 넌 해고야, 내 말 들어?” 머피는 대화하는 평탄한 어조로 말했지만 키스는 머피의 말 하나하나가 전부 진심이라는 걸 알았다.</p><p> </p><p>“머피, 제발...제발 내가 설명하게 해줘…” 키스는 달리 어떻게 파트너를 설득해야 할 지 몰라 다시 한 번 애원했다. 사무일과 다른 건 다 받아들일 수 있었다. 며칠 동안 수사에서 제외되는 것도 괜찮았다. 하지만 믹을 못 보는 건? 겨우 몇 시간 전에 일어난 그 일 후에? 키스는 믹과 대화해 그가 괜찮은지 확인해야 할 필요가 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>“지금은 못 듣겠어...차버리기 전에 당장 나가.”</p><p> </p><p>“머피...제발...그가 괜찮은지 알아야 해…” 눈물을 참느라 아랫입술이 떨렸고 이렇게 반응하는 자신에게 화가 났다.</p><p> </p><p>“키스, 나가...다시 말하기 싫어.” 머피가 이젠 키스에게 완전히 실망했다는 듯이 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“제발?” 키스가 눈물을 억누르려 아랫입술을 깨물고 마지막으로 부탁했다.</p><p> </p><p>“뭘?” 머피가 짜증과 언짢음에 대답했지만 키스는 통했다는 걸 알았다.</p><p> </p><p>“그 애가 괜찮은지 확인이라도 해줄래? 그게 전부야, 머피, 제발…”</p><p> </p><p>“좋아.” 머피가 마침내 허락했다. “이제 나가, 다시 안 말해.” </p><p> </p><p>키스는 무뚝뚝하게 고개만 끄덕이고 문을 쾅 닫고 나갔다. 스스로에게 분노와 좌절을 넘어선 감정이 들었고 머피에게도 조금 향했다. 하지만 대부분은 스스로의 잘못된 행동에 대해서였다. 키스는 머피가 자신을 봐준 거란 걸 분명히 알았으며 그건 설명할 필요도 없이 당연했다. 다른 사람이었다면 바로 서장님에게 직행했을 거고 해고는 아니더라도 정직 처분을 받았을 것이다. 사무일만 하고 수사에서 제외되는 건 그에 비하면 솜방망이 같은 처분이었다. 하지만 업소로 돌아가 믹을 보지 못하게 하는 건 불공평한 처분이라 생각하는 걸 멈출 수가 없었다. 하지만 마음 속 깊은 곳에선 그게 정당하고 불평할 수 없다는 걸 알고 있었다. 이 모든 혼란의 근원이 믹이기 때문이다. 혹은 더 낫게 말하자면, 키스를 끌어당기는 믹의 매력이. 키스가 이렇게 약하지도, 멍청하지도, 탐욕적이지도, 외롭지도 않았다면 이런 문제들은 애초에 일어날 일이 없었다. 다른 사건을 수사할 때처럼 평범하게 수사에 임했을 것이며 가해자를 찾는데 한 발자국 더 가까이 갔을 수도 있을 것이다. 창부에게 유혹당해 사랑에 빠져버리는 게 아니라 본분에 맞게 일에 집중했다면 아무 문제 없었을 것이다. 하지만 키스는 겨우 해고당하지 않았으며 이건 전부 상사에게 보고하지 않고 덮어준 머피 덕분이었다. 키스를 해고할 정당한 권리를 가지고 있음에도 그러지 않고 적절한 처분만 내려준 머피에게 키스는 무릎이라도 꿇어 감사해야했다. 키스는 그의 파트너가 자신의 충동적인 행동을 싫어하고 있더라도 여전히 그를 형제처럼 사랑했고 키스도 마음속 깊은 곳에선 알았다.</p><p> </p><p>서에서 나오며 뜨거운 눈물이 뺨을 타고 흐르는게 느껴지자 키스는 손등으로 매섭게 눈물을 닦아냈다. 이렇게 비참하고, 바보같고, 무력한 적은 처음이었다. 그 무엇보다도, 비가 내리는 밖으로 나오자마자 차를 사창가에 세워두고 왔다는 걸 깨달았다. 지금 당장은 가지러 갈 수 없기에 그냥 택시를 향해 손을 흔들었다. 집에 가서 술을 한 잔, 혹은 열 잔 정도 마시고 누워 아무 것도 생각하고 싶지 않았다. 이젠 아무 것도 생각할 수가 없었다. 해고 당할 뻔 할 정도로 수사를 망쳐놨다는 죄책감이나 머피가 자신에게 화가 났음에도 그의 방식으로 자신을 감싸줬다는 사실이나 믹에 대한 감정이나 생각 모두. 지금 당장은 달콤한 망각이 절실했다.</p><p> </p><p>키스가 술에 찌든 머리로 벽에 걸린 시계를 겨우 확인한 바에 따르면 키스가 다시 의식을 되찾은 때는 토요일 오후였다. 키스는 적어도 15시간을 쓰러져 있었고 아주 작은 자극에도 머리가 터질 거 같아 간신히 눈을 떴다. 목은 꺼끌거리고 건조했고, 머리는 깨질 거 같았으며 화장실이 절실했으나 조금이라도 움직이면 느껴지는 뇌를 망치로 치는 거 같은 두통에 다시 쓰러질 거 같아 두려웠다. 몇 분 동안 가만히 누워만 있다 협탁에 놓인 물 한 잔을 겨우 잡고 물을 삼켰다. 그리고 머리가 빙빙 도는 걸 멈출 때까지 기다리다 침대에서 굴러 내려와 화장실로 갔다. 볼일을 마치고선 머리를 비우려 샤워를 할까 짧게 고민했지만 이내 지금 당장은 필요도 없고 하고 싶지도 않아 그만뒀다. 지금 샤워를 하면 전날에 일어난 모든 일만 다시 상기될 것 같았다. 그래서 대신 부엌으로 가 물을 좀 더 마시고 침대로 돌아가 다시 곯아떨어졌다.</p><p> </p><p>다시 눈을 떴을 때, 밖은 어두웠다. 커튼 사이로 희미하게 들어오는 도시의 불빛과 어디선가 들려오는 구급차 사이렌 소리만 들렸다. 두통은 조금 가라앉았으나 이마는 여전히 지끈지끈해 눈을 감았다. 키스는 팔꿈치로 침대를 짚고 일어나 컵으로 손을 뻗었다. 그리고 손목을 들어 방으로 들어오는 희미한 불빛에 의존해 손목시계를 확인했다. 새벽 두 시가 조금 지나있었다. 키스는 한숨을 쉬며 달리 어떻게 해야 할지 몰라 다시 베개에 누웠다. 너무 많이 누워있어 등이 아팠고 더이상은 피곤하지 않았으나 지금 일어나면 토할 거 같이 속이 메스꺼웠다. 그렇지만 마지막으로 언제 뭘 먹었는지도 기억나지 않아 뭘 먹어야 할 거 같기도 했다. 마침내 일어나 앉아 두개골이 뇌를 누르는 것 같은 두통 속에서 더듬더듬 전등 스위치를 찾기까지는 오랜 시간이 걸렸다. 키스는 침대에서 일어나 화장실로 가 냉수를 얼굴에 끼얹고 아스피린을 한 알 삼켰다. 그리고 부엌으로 가 식빵을 토스터기에 넣은 후 위에 얹어 먹을 걸 찾으려 냉장고를 뒤적였다. 햄과 마요네즈밖 말곤 선택지가 달리 없었고 키스는 머릿속으로 곧 쇼핑을 하러 가야 한다는 사실을 메모해뒀다. 보잘 것 없는 식사를 콜라 조금과 물과 함께 삼킨 후엔 적어도 지금 처해있는 상황에선 꽤 받아들일만 하다는 생각이 들었다. 키스의 머릿속은 뚜렷할 사고를 할 수 없을 정도로 여전히 흐릿했고 전날 저지른 일에 대해 더 거지같은 기분을 느끼지 않아도 된다는 점에서는 적어도 나았다. 키스는 모든게 멀어 보이고 아무도 그를 건드릴 수 없을 거 같은 흐릿한 상태에 단순하게 머물러 있을 수 있었다. 하지만 아무 것도 하지 않고 부엌에 앉아만 있자 피로는 사라져 갔고 머릿속이 뚜렷해질수록 절망감은 커져만 갔다.</p><p> </p><p>그의 행동을 정당화할 수 있는 방법은 어디에도 없고 그의 이기심과 멍청함으로 해고 당한다해도 키스는 불평할 수 없었다. 키스는 모든 걸 바친 직업을 잃어버릴 수도 있었다. 열심히 노력해 얻어낸 직업이자 유일하게 원하는 일이며 잘하는 일이었기에 키스는 그 일 없이는 살아갈 수 없었다. 일 말고는 아무 것도 신경 안 쓰고, 그 직업만으로 자신을 정의하고, 일에서 성취한 것에만 자랑스러워한다 키스를 비난하던 전아내가 맞았을 수도 있다. 키스는 다른 걸 안 적은 한 번도 없다.</p><p> </p><p>결국 살인 사건 담당 형사가 되는게 전부는 아니었다. 지난 몇 주간 키스는 한 번 이상 파직 위험을 무릅썼다. 믹과 잔 건 혼자 감당할 수 있는 일이었다. 전에도 일 중에, 잠입 수사 중에 그런 적이 있었다. 한 번도 문제된 적 없었으며 양심의 가책을 느끼지도 않았다. 하지만 다시 한 번 깨달아야 한다, 믹은 완전히 다른 문제다. 머피의 선한 협박을 무시할 수는 없었다. 키스는 그의 파트너가 함부로 쉽게 말할 사람이 아니란 걸 알았다. 머피는 한 번 자기 사람이라고 생각하면 그 사람의 편을 끝까지 들어줬고 그게 키스가 아직도 직업을 잃지 않은 유일한 이유였다. 하지만 만약 머피가 생각을 바꾼다면 끝이였다. 착한 경찰과 나쁜 경찰을 할 때, 처음 언뜻 보면 언제나 머피가 착한 쪽이고 키스가 나쁜 쪽이었다. 하지만 이어지는 심문에서, 키스는 용의자가 자백하게 협박할 때 주먹으로 테이블을 쾅 치거나 용의자를 벽으로 밀기만 한다. 반면 머피는 좀 더 섬세한 기술을 써 사람을 압박한다. 좋은 사람인 척 친근하게 굴지만 그의 정신적 압박은 무자비하며 키스가 한두 명을 훌쩍거리게 할 동안 머피는 전부를 눈물 흘리게 만든다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 머릿속에서 이 모든 걸 곱씹었다. 일을 더 크게 벌리고 싶지 않았다. 머피가 사창가에 가지 말고 믹도 보지 말라 말했으니 키스는 그의 말을 들어야 했다. 그냥 저질러 버리고 싶은 충동이 압도적이긴 했지만. 아마 모든 일이 정리가 되고 사건이 곧 해결되면 믹을 다시 볼 수 있을 것이다. 하지만 그 전에, 어떻게 그리 할 수 있을지 알 수 없었다. 믹의 아주 사소한 흔적까지도 그리운데. 하지만 머피가 눈치챌 확률이 너무 높았다. 키스는 자신이 토요일 내내 집에 쳐박혀 있을 때 머피가 업소에 가 사람들에게 뭐라 말했을지 상상도 하고 싶지 않았다. </p><p> </p><p>3시 30분 즈음, 키스는 사창가에 차를 두고 온 걸 떠올리고 달리 할 일도 없어 그곳까지 걸어가기로 결심했다. 3마일이 조금 넘는 거리였지만 다시 누워 잠들 자신이 없었다. 조금 걸으면 술기운도 깨고 기분이 나아질 수도 있을 것이다. 키스는 일어나 옷을 갈아입고, 차키를 쥐었다.</p><p> </p><p>꽤 빨리 걸어가자 도착하는 데에는 한 시간도 걸리지 않았다. 일요일 이른 새벽이었음에도 뉴욕의 길거리는 분주해지기 시작했다. 하지만 키스에겐 다른 차들이나 배달용 밴, 신문 배달부, 개와 함께 산책하는 사람들, 출근하는 사람들 같은 건 신경도 쓰이지 않았다. 그 순간 키스의 머릿속엔 오직 차를 가져오는 목적 뿐이었다. 이틀 전 주차해둔 곳에 그대로 놓여있는 차를 보자마자 키스는 그 차를 끌고 집으로 돌아와야 했다. 하지만 그게 아니라 잠시동안 업소 앞에 서있었다.</p><p> </p><p>아침이 시작되는 시간이라는 건 확실했다. 창문 안은 다 어두웠고 대부분은 커튼이 쳐져있었다. 키스는 믹의 방 창문을 바라보았다. 어둠만이 보일뿐이었다. 믹의 이름을 외쳐볼까하는 미친 생각이 잠시 스쳐갔다. 믹이 키스의 목소리를 듣고 창문 밖을 바라보길. 하지만 정말 멍청한 생각일뿐이다. 술에 취한 사람이나 미친 사람이 소리를 질러 소중한 수면을 방해한다 생각해 누군가 짜증에 경찰을 부를 것이다. 그럼 머피가 그 소식을 들을 거고 키스는 더 깊은 문제에 빠질 것이다. 키스는 한참 동안 조용히 창문을 올려다보며 전에 자신의 품 안에서 자던 것처럼 믹이 평화롭게 자고 있을 모습을 상상했다. 모든 게 완벽하고 괜찮고 아름다웠던 그 순간으로 돌아갈 수만 있다면 뭐든 할 수 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>전에 믹은 키스가 자신을 존중해주지 않는 그런 사람들 중 한 명일까 두려워 겁을 냈고 그 후 한동안 서로를 만나지 못했었다. 저번 화요일 마침내 재회했을 때 키스는 모든게 괜찮길, 그들이 어떻게든 해내갈 수 있길 바랬다. 하지만 모든 건 더 악화되기만 했다. 또다시 키스는 믹을 볼 수 없게 됐고 다시 대화를 나눌 수 있을지도 알 수 없는 상태였다. 키스가 믹의 어두운 창문을 올려다보는 그 순간 키스가 말 그대로 오직 단 하나 원하는 것은 믹을 붙잡고 그가 괜찮은지 확인하는 것이었다. 키스는 눈물이 뺨을 타고 흐르는 걸 느끼면서 자신의 처지를 되새기는 수밖에 없었다. 이게 옳지 않다는 걸 알았다. 수사를 혼란시켰다는 것, 믹에게 반해버린 것, 당장 믹과 얘기 할 수도 없다는 것 모두.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 가만히 서 생각의 굴레에 끌려가는 걸 멈추고 차에 타 24시간 주유소로 향했다. 그리고 비어있는 냉장고를 채우려 몇 가지를 샀다. 달리 할 것고 없었고 뭘 먹어야 하긴 했기 때문이다. 그리고 술이 필요했다.</p><p> </p><p>누군가 문을 차는 소리에 키스가 편치 않은 잠에서 깼을 때는 월요일 아침이었다. 키스는 어젯밤 그렇게 많이 술을 마시지도 않았고 아스피린도 한 알 삼켜 토요일보다는 나은 상태였으나 피곤하긴 했다. 월요일 아침 6시 20분에 누가 현관문 앞에 서있을지는 몰랐으나 머피를 보고 놀라지도 않았다. 8시가 출근 시간인데 정신없이 이 시간에 문을 두드릴 사람이 달리 또 누가 있겠는가? 머피는 도넛 상자를 하나 들고 있었고 더이상 키스에게 화나 보이지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>“여기서 뭐 해?” 키스는 잠옷 바지만 입은 채로 하품을 참으며 물었다. </p><p> </p><p>“너도 좋은 아침, 파트너.” 머피가 말했다. “들어가도 돼? 도넛 사왔어.” 머피가 키스의 질문에는 답하지 않고 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 옆쪽으로 물러나기만 했고, 머피는 키스를 지나쳐 부엌으로 직행했다. 키스는 머피를 따라가는 대신 침실로 가 아무 것도 입지 않고 있던 상반신에 티셔츠를 입고 화장실에 갔다. 부엌으로 돌아가자 머피가 이미 커피를 내리고 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>“뭐하는 거야?” 키스가 의자에 앉으며 다시 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“커피 내려.” 키스가 눈을 굴렸다.</p><p> </p><p>“아니, 내 말은, 왜 왔어?”</p><p> </p><p>“너랑 얘기하러.” 머피가 커피를 두 잔에 나눠 따랐다.</p><p> </p><p>“아, 그래...이젠 다시 착한 경찰을 맡으시겠다고?” 키스가 의도치 않게 좀 더 차갑게 말했다. 키스는 자신이 자신을 향한 분노의 투영 대상으로 파트너를 이용한 걸 알았다. 머피는 한숨만 쉬며 키스 앞에 잔을 내려놨다.</p><p> </p><p>“‘도넛 고마워, 머피’나 ‘해고 당하지 않게 도와줘서 고마워, 머피’는 어때?” 머피가 상처받은 듯이 말하자 키스는 눈을 굴리는 걸 그만뒀다. 커피를 홀짝이며 한숨만 내셨다.</p><p> </p><p>“고마워, 머프.” 결국 중얼거렸으나 딱히 설득력 없이 들렸다. 키스는 믹에게 다가가지 못 하게 한 것에는 파트너에게 정말로 화가 났다. 이미 거지같은 상황을 더 비참하게 만들었다는 것에도. “그래서, 나 안 잘려?” 키스가 머피를 쳐다보지 않고 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“당연하지, 이 멍청한 자식아. 그래서 여기 온 거야, 일이 어떻게 되어가는지 알려주려고.” 키스의 파트너가 필요 이상으로 퉁명스럽게 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“그 남자는 어떻게 됐어... 내가 자길 공격한 걸 고발하고 싶어하진 않아?” 키스가 머피의 욕은 무시하며 잠시 후 좀 더 차분하게 말했다. 진심이 실리지 않은 욕이라는 걸 알았다.</p><p> </p><p>“사실 도넛을 사와야 하는 건 너야... 너 때문에 진짜 위험했어…” 키스는 모든 것들에 기분이 더 나빠지기 시작했다.</p><p> </p><p>“어떻게 된 거야?”</p><p> </p><p>“그 남자한테 네가 마약 조직에 잠입한 전적이 있다고 설명했어. 잠입 수사 때문에 마약을 했었고. 네가 거기에 쳐들어가서 당신을 때렸을 때 넌 약에 존나 취해 있었고 우린 이 사태를 매우 유감스럽고 생각하지만, 수사에 방해될 수 있기 때문에 널 고발하지 않는다면 매우 감사하겠다 말했지.” 키스는 자기도 모르게 얇게 웃음 짓는 걸 멈출 수 없었다. 머피는 영리한 개자식이었다.</p><p> </p><p>“그래서 뭐래?”</p><p> </p><p>“잠입 수사 얘기는 믿었는데, 이상한 건 마약 수사가 어떻게 되고 있는지 과도하게 관심을 가지더라...뭐가 어떻게 되고 있지도 않은데.” 키스는 커피를 홀짝이며 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.</p><p> </p><p>“그래서, 뭔가 관련이 있을 거 같아?”</p><p> </p><p>“글쎄, 그 이상이었어... 그 남자 본명은 개럿 헨더슨이야... 항구의 반을 지배하고 있는 헨더슨 물류 회사 사람이지. 모든 종류의 내용물이 담긴 컨테이너로 수백만을 벌어들이는 회사야.”</p><p> </p><p>“흥미롭네…” 키스가 중얼거렸다. “그 사람이 마약 밀반입에 연루되어 있다는 추측이 억지스럽진 않지?”</p><p> </p><p>“그렇지. 그렇지만 우리 쪽 일은 아니야…”</p><p> </p><p>“다른 남자는? 그 남자 안대?”</p><p> </p><p>“시간이 좀 걸리긴 했는데... 마약 수사 얘기로 당황시키니까 우리한테 협조 안 하면 다른 일로 체포할 거라고 생각하는 거 같더라고.” 머피가 음침한 미소를 지으며 말했다. “우리한테 이름 하나를 넘겼어. 진짜 아는 사이인지는 인정하지 않았지만. 개소리지... 그래도 아무 것도 안 나왔으니까 다시 놔주긴 해야 해.” 머피가 도넛 한 입을 베어물고 계속 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“좋아 그럼 이제 어떡해?”</p><p> </p><p>“아무 것도...넌 사무일이랑, 보고서 작성하고 애바 겔러 살인 사건 같은 예전 사건 맡아…난 웨슬리랑 스티븐스랑 더 조사해 볼 거야.” </p><p> </p><p>“그래.” 키스는 항의할 시도도 하지 않고 순응했다. 머피는 최대한 애써줬다.</p><p> </p><p>“서장님한테는 뭐라 말했어?”</p><p> </p><p>“네가 약에 취해 있었다고.”</p><p> </p><p>“고마워...” 키스가 한숨을 쉬며 말했다. 남창과 잤다는 것보단 마약 중독자가 더 나은 평판이었다. 키스는 동료들 중 적어도 열두 명은 코카인을 할 거라 꽤 확신했다. 마약 단속반의 경찰들 또한.</p><p> </p><p>“믹이랑...믹이랑은 얘기했어?” 잠시 침묵을 지키며 아침 식사를 한 후 키스가 용기를 내어 물었다. </p><p> </p><p>“그래, 토요일에 가서...헨더슨에 대해 몇 가지 물어봤어.” 머피가 키스의 진짜 궁금증에 대해선 답해주지 않고 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“믹은 어때?”</p><p> </p><p>“키스…” 키스의 파트너가 한숨을 내셨다.</p><p> </p><p>“왜?” 키스가 퉁명스럽게 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“나도 여러가지로 많이 생각해봤지만 난...이해할 수가 없어.” 머피가 의아하다는 듯이 키스를 쳐다봤다.</p><p> </p><p>“무슨 뜻이야?” </p><p> </p><p>“왜 그렇게 걔한테 신경을 써? 걘 그냥 창부일뿐이야, 젠장...넌 우리 직업을 사랑하잖아, 왜 직업을 잃을 수도 있는 위험을 감수해?”</p><p> </p><p>“왜냐면, 나한테는 그냥 창부가 아니니까…” 키스가 파트너를 올려다보지 않고 반쯤 먹은 도넛만 쳐다보며 중얼거렸다.</p><p> </p><p>“세상에, 키스, 그게 무슨 뜻이야?”</p><p> </p><p>“난 그 애랑 섹스하고 싶기만 한 게 아니야…” 키스가 말을 더 잇기도 전에 머피가 끼어들었다.</p><p> </p><p>“아, 미친, 야, 그런 소리 좀 하지 마...세상에... 난 네가 그런 말을 한다는 게 안 믿긴다!” 머피의 목소리가 다시 높아지자 키스는 머피를 응시하는 걸 그만둬야 했다.</p><p> </p><p>“네가 이해하고 싶어하는지 알았는데…” 키스가 안정을 주기라도 할 것처럼 커피잔을 감싸며 조용히 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“그러고 싶어...하지만 그...그 얘기는 빼고 해줘.” 키스의 파트너가 눈에 띄게 불편해하며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“알겠어, 내가 하고 싶은 말은 내가 그 애를 정말로 좋아한다는 거야…” 머피는 혼란 속에 키스를 쳐다보기만 했다.</p><p> </p><p>“그 애랑 있는게 좋아...그냥 곁에 있고 싶어...그 애를 안고 싶고 그 애가 내 옆에서 깨어났으면 좋겠어… ” 키스가 부끄러움에 볼이 달아오르는 걸 느끼며 낮게 말했다. 보통은 이러한 감정들에 대해 머피에게 말하지 않지만 왜 자신이 믹에게 그렇게 신경쓰는지 이해해줬으면 했다.</p><p> </p><p>“비참하게 굴지 마, 키스.” 머피가 딱 한 마디 그렇게 말하자 키스는 정말로 비참해지기 시작했다. 키스의 머릿속에선 모든 게 다 논리적이고 이해하기 쉬웠다. 완벽했다. 하지만 현실에선 그것과 거리가 멀었다. 젠장, 해고 당하지 않으려면 당장 믹과 만나지도 못 했다.</p><p> </p><p>“아니야…” 키스는 반박하려 했으나 할 말이 없었다. 믹에게 느끼는 감정이 육제적 끌림 이상이라는 걸 어떻게 이해시켜야 할 지 알 수 없었다. 머피는 좋은 사람이지만 자신의 신념에 온건한 사람이었다. 무슨 일에든 분명한 윤리관을 가지고 지켰다. </p><p> </p><p>“넌 그냥 외로운 거야. 새로운 여자를 찾아봐야 돼.” 머피가 그게 모든 일의 해결책이라도 되는 듯 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“이건 그런 게 아니야, 머프... 새로운 여자는 필요없어. 난 믹을 원해…” 키스가 머피의 반응 때문에 좌절하면서도 설명하려 애썼지만 그의 파트너가 말을 끊었다.</p><p> </p><p>“이건 이상해... 남자 둘이 남녀가 그러는 것처럼 사랑에 빠질 수는 없어.” 머피가 거의 어르는 듯이 말했다. 키스는 분노에 가슴이 따끔했다. 머피가 이 일을 받아들이는 게 쉽지 않을 거라는 건 예상했다. 그는 진부하고 구식인 남자였다. 하지만 적어도 조금은 더 이해해줄 거라고 기대하기도 했다. 그저 내려다보는 태도가 아니라.</p><p> </p><p>“그래서, 네 말은 남자랑 자는 건 괜찮은데 함께 하고 싶다는 거는 말도 안 된다는 거야?” 키스는 소리지르고 싶은 걸 참아야 했다. 머피의 반응에 눈물이 차올라 눈이 따끔거렸다.</p><p> </p><p>“아니 세상에...둘 다 안 괜찮아, 불법이잖아…” 머피가 분개하며 말했다. “너 지금 울어?” 키스가 빠르게 눈을 깜박여 실망과 좌절의 눈물을 흘러내버리자 머피는 거의 충격받은 듯 덧붙였다. “그 남창이 널 여자처럼 만들기라도 한 거야?” 키스는 얼이 빠져 잠시동안 머피를 쳐다보기만 했다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 머피가 자신에게 이런 식으로 말한다는게 믿기지가 않았다. 머피는 키스에게 형 같은 존재였으며 말 그대로 총알도 대신 맞아줬다. 같이 일하기 시작한지는 반 년밖에 안 됐지만 아주 많은 일들을 함께 헤쳐나갔다. 해고되지 않게 수습까지 해주고선 믹 때문에 지금 이런 식으로 반응하는 걸 키스는 받아들일 수 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>“저번 주에 내가 상태가 좋았던 진짜 이유가 뭔지 알아? 네가 나한테 어쩐 일이냐고 물어봤을 때? 다 믹 때문이었어…그리고 난 법 같은 건 신경도 안 써.” 키스가 분노 때문에 갈라진 목소리로 대답했다. 거의 울기 시작하는 스스로가 싫었다.</p><p> </p><p>“세상에, 키스...이렇게 진지하게 굴지마...이건 이상해.” 머피는 믿기지 않아 테이블에 머리라도 박고 싶은 심정 같아 보였다. </p><p> </p><p>“왜 내가 믹을 만나지도 못 하게 해, 머프? 그게 수사에 무슨 문제가 되는지도 모르겠어.” 키스는 파트너의 말에 상처를 받았음에도 용기를 내어 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“네가 걔 위에 올라탄 남자를 공격했으니까, 키스! 그게 이유야! 네가 무슨 말을 하고 있는지 알기는 해? 우리 일 같은 건 신경도 쓰지 않는다는 것처럼 들려! 법도!” 이제 머피가 눈에 띄게 격분하자 키스는 입을 연 걸 거의 후회할 뻔 했다. 머피의 도덕관에 회색지대란 없었다. 흑백만이 존재할 뿐이다. 옳고 그름만이.</p><p> </p><p>“넌 항상 일을 정확하게 하는 데에만 신경 쓰지... 항상 그래, 넌 거기에만 신경  써. 모든 걸 바르게 하는 것만…” 키스가 분노에 차 머피를 비난했다.</p><p> </p><p>“글쎄, 그게 우리 일이니까 그렇겠지, 키스! 창부랑 잔 다음 사랑에 빠졌다고 착각하는게 아니라!넌 그냥 외로워서 그렇게 착각하는 거야!”</p><p> </p><p>“그 애한테도 나랑 만나지 말라고 말했어?” 키스가 머피를 노려보며 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“우린 해결해야 할 사건이 있어.” 머피가 얼버무렸다.</p><p> </p><p>“해결된 후엔?” </p><p> </p><p>“우리 일에 방해되지만 않는다면 네가 하고 싶은 대로 해.” 머피가 퉁명스럽게 말하며 어깨를 으쓱였지만 키스는 믿을 수가 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>“그게 법에 위반되더라도?”</p><p> </p><p>“내가 서장님한테 안 말해서 네가 짤리지 않았다는 사실을 좀 기뻐해봐, 어?” 머피가 상기시켰다.</p><p> </p><p>“그래...그래야지…” 키스가 별로 기쁘지 않은 목소리로 중얼거렸다. “그 애한테 뭐라고 했어?” 키스가 다시 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“수사를 방해한 죄로 네가 체포되는 걸 보고 싶지 않으면 너한테서 떨어져 있으라고 말했어.” 머피가 짜증난다는 눈빛으로 키스를 쏘아봤다.</p><p> </p><p>“좆 까, 머피, 그렇게 협박할 필요는 없잖아.” 키스가 뚱한 목소리로 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“네 반응을 보면 그건…” 키스의 파트너가 완전히 화 나 대답했다. “그 애가 규칙을 지키기만 한다면 그 애는 안전할 거야. 너도 그렇고.”</p><p> </p><p>“그럼 이제 그 애 보러 가도 돼?” 키스가 파트너를 쳐다보지도 않고 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>“사건이 종결되면.” 키스는 이제 말싸움할 기분도 들지 않아 고개만 끄덕였다.</p><p> </p><p>사건이 해결되기까지는 정확히 15일이 더 걸렸다. 15일 동안 키스는 머피와 거의 대화하지 않았다. 더이상 같이 일하지도 않았고 아직도 그의 파트너에게 화가 나있었기 때문이다. 믹에 대한 감정을 무시하고 진지하게 받아들이지 않는 것에 대해. 사건에 최선이라며 믹을 못 만나게 하는 것도. 키스는 머피가 자신이 외롭고 이기적이고, 혹은 반항적이기 때문에 믹과 자고 싶어하는지로만 생각한다 확신했다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 뭐가 어떻게 되어가는지 알 수 없다는 것에 비참하고 낙담하기도 했다. 사건과 믹에 대해. 믹이 키스에게 전화할 수도 있지만 안 하는 건 머피가 분명하게 키스에게 접촉하지 말라 일러뒀기 때문일 것이다. 적어도 키스는 스스로에게 그렇게 말했다. 믹이 그냥 포기해버렸기에 연락하지 않는 거라는 다른 이유는 생각하고 싶지도 않았다. 믹이 이건 의미없는 짓이고 둘이 정말로 함께 할 수 있는 방법은 없다는 걸 깨닫고 포기했다는 건. 아니면 아마 키스의 진심을 다시 의심하고 있는 거일지도 모른다. 그에 대한 무수한 시나리오는 끊임없이 키스를 괴롭혔다. 하루는 커져만 가는 무력감과 좌절감에 업소에 전화까지 했다. 믹의 번호는 알려줄 없다는 대답만이 돌아왔고 키스는 분노에 차 수화기를 쾅 내려놨다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 다시 과음을 피하기 위해 일에 묻혀 살았고 침대가 아니라 책상에서 잠들었다. 머피는 키스의 상태를 눈치챘지만 위로의 말 같은 건 건네지 않았다. 키스는 그가 그럴 자격이 없다는 것도 알고 원하지도 않았기에 그 편이 더 좋앟다.</p><p> </p><p>머피가 키스 집에 온 날 이후로 이 주가 지나고, 키스가 마지막으로 머피의 얼굴을 본지 이틀이 지난 어느날 늦은 오후 머피가 키스의 책상으로 빠르게 다가와 얉은 미소를 띠웠다.</p><p> </p><p>“잡았어...우리가 업소 살인 사건을 해결했어!”</p><p> </p><p>“그래?” 키스는 읽고 있던 보고서에서 얼굴을 들고 놀라 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“그래, 가해자가 자백했어.” 머피가 만족감이 드러나는 목소리로 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>잠시 동안 키스는 뭐라 대답해야 할지 몰랐다. 갑자기 이 사건이 종결된다는게 조금은 비현실적으로 다가왔다. 결국은 말을 골라 말했다. “축하해, 친구.”</p><p> </p><p>“자, 저녁 먹으러 가자, 며칠 동안 한 끼도 못 먹은 거 같아... 어떻게 된 건지 설명해줄게.”</p><p> </p><p>“이 주 동안 나랑 거의 말도 안 섞더니 이젠 저녁을 같이 먹자고?” 키스가 깜짝 놀라 왜인지 신랄하게 물었다. 키스는 머피가 믹에 대한 감정을 대한 방식에 아직도 화가 나 있다는 걸 부정할 수 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>“키스...좀, 이제 다 끝났잖아...너도 나한테 말 안 걸고선.” </p><p> </p><p>“그렇지, 네가 밖에만 있었고 우린 이제 같이 일하지 않고 네가…” 키스는 말을 멈췄다. 바로 근처에 6명 쯤의 동료들이 일하고 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>“뭐가?”</p><p> </p><p>“네가 내 얘길 진지하게 안 받아들였잖아.” 키스가 비꼬는 듯한 목소리로 속삭였다.</p><p> </p><p>“지금 네 생각은 어때?”</p><p> </p><p>“잘 알잖아.” 키스는 화를 숨기지 않고 말했으나 머피는 저의를 읽을 수 없는 얼굴로 키스를 쳐다보기만 했다.</p><p> </p><p>“왜 그래, 여기서 이러지 말자.” </p><p> </p><p>“그래, 다른 데 가서 말하자.” 키스가 코트를 챙기며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>그들은 밖으로 나갔다. 키스는 기분이 좋지 않아 머피보다 몇 걸음 빨리 앞서갔다. 방해받지 않고 얘기할 수 있는 장소가 달리 없어 그들은 머피의 차로 갔다. 좌석에 앉자 머피가 의아한 얼굴로 키스를 바라봤다.</p><p> </p><p>“사건이 해결됐다는 거에 네가 기뻐할 줄 알았는데.” 머피가 조금 혼란스럽다는 듯이 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“글쎄, 난 아무 기여도 안 했는 걸.” 키스는 짜증내는 것처럼 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“그래 네가 창부랑 자서 수사를 방해했으니까.” 머피가 불쾌하다는 얼굴로 비난했다.</p><p> </p><p>“들어봐, 이게 내가 하고 싶은 말이야...머피, 내가 말했지...난 그 애가 좋다고... 정말로 좋아, 섹스 얘기만이 아니야, 응? 그런데 넌 이해해주지 않았고 날 웃음거리로 만들었어.” 키스가 분개했다. 정말 똑똑한 사람이면서도 이걸 이해해주지 못하는 파트너에게 완전히 좌절감이 들었다. 아니면 이해하려 하지도 않는 거일 수도 있다. 이게 더 안 좋았다.</p><p> </p><p>“키스, 좀…”</p><p> </p><p>“아니, 머피, 너나 좀... 내가 한동안 정신이 불안정했다는 거, 그동안 비참하고 우울한 상태였다는 거 아주 잘 알잖아... 그리고 난 날...날 행복하게 해주는 사람을 만났어. 헨더슨 일이 있기 전에, 믹을 만나러 갔었어... 취해있었지만 믹에게 말했어...내 감정을. 그리고 믹도...믹도 똑같이 느끼고 있었고...믹 덕분에 난 마침내 다시 행복해졌어...그리고 그 개자식 때문에 모든 게 망쳐졌고...그리고 너도 있고, 머피, 거의 삼 주 동안 믹을 보지 못 했어...이제 내가 왜 안 기뻐하는지 알겠지.” 키스는 이젠 모든 걸 쏟아내붓고 있었다. 키스는 그의 파트너에게 믿기지 않을 정도로 화가 났다.</p><p> </p><p>“키스, 내가 미안해, 응? 몰랐어…” 머피가 사과하기 시작했으나 키스는 이미 너무 상처받았기 때문에 소용없었다.</p><p> </p><p>“아니, 넌 알았어, 내가 다 말해줬잖아...하지만 넌 이해하려 하지 않았어.”</p><p> </p><p>“그래, 친구.... 아무튼, 내가 미안해, 응? 그리고 말해줄게 있어.”</p><p> </p><p>키스는 머피가 이런 식으로 다시 자신을 묵살하려는 것에 더 화가 났다.</p><p> </p><p>“네가 이런 식으로 군다는 게 믿기지가 않는다...세상에, 듣고 싶지 않아. 이제 사건이 끝났으니... 드디어 다시 믹을 보러 가도 된다는 거지?” 감정을 가라앉힐 수가 없었지만 적어도 좋은 일이 하나라도 있었다. 머피는 사건이 끝나면 믹을 보러 가도 된다 말했었고, 지금이 그 때였다.</p><p> </p><p>“그래, 네가 그러고 싶다면... 그렇지만 먼저 사건에 대해 듣고 싶지 않아?” 머피가 이 상황에 약간 지쳐 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“먼저 업소까지 태워다줘, 믹이 보고 싶어.” 키스가 머피의 마지막 말은 듣지도 않고 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“믹은 거기 없어.”</p><p> </p><p>“뭐?”</p><p> </p><p>“다 말해줄게. 일단 들어봐.”</p><p> </p><p>키스는 어이가 없어 머피를 바라봤다.</p><p> </p><p>“그래…” 키스는 다른 선택지가 있을 거 같지 않아 기어코 물러났다.</p><p> </p><p>머피는 수사 과정과 예상보다 더 거대하던 연관점에 대해 설명했다. 살인범은 아프리카의 피의 다이아몬드를 밀수입하는 데에 헨더슨의 운송업을 이용하고 있었다. 부검 결과와 달리 피해자는 약을 삼킨게 아니라 밀수입된 다이아몬드를 삼킨 것이었다. 살인자는 업소로 다이아몬드를 찾으러 온 것이고 그녀가 자연스러운 방법으로 다이아를 배출하는 걸 기다리지 못했다. 그 또한 아이들의 목숨을 빌미로 협박 당하고 있었기에 시간이 많지 않았다. 그래서 순전한 조바심에 피해자를 목졸라 죽이고 배를 갈라 다이아몬드를 꺼냈다. 그리고 가족들을 죽이겠다고 협박하는 사람들과 빚진 사람들에게 다이아몬드를 건넸다.</p><p> </p><p>“잠깐, 그럼 헨더슨도 기소되는 거야?” 머피가 사건의 진상을 전부 설명하자 키스가 물었다. 아직 해결해야 할 일들은 남았지만 적어도 살인범만은 잡혔다. 밀수업자들과 마약 카르텔을 상대하는 건 또다른 살인 사건이 엮여있지만 않다면 그들의 관할이 아니었다.</p><p> </p><p>“그래, 여러 물품들을 밀반입한 건으로…”</p><p> </p><p>“좋아, 그건 좋은 소식이네...수고했어, 머프.” 키스는 그 소식에 진심으로 기뻐하며 말했다. 헨더슨이 믹을 어떻게 대했는가만 생각하면 참을 수 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>“고마워, 친구.” 머피가 고개를 끄덕이며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“그럼 믹은?” 적어도 그들의 관할에선 사건은 종결됐다. 더이상 타협해야 할 건 없었고 드디어 다시 믹을 만날 수 있었다.</p><p> </p><p>“집으로 데려다줄게, 그럼 알게 될 거야.” 키스의 파트너는 시동을 걸며 애매하게 답하기만 했다.</p><p> </p><p>“뭘 알게 돼?”</p><p> </p><p>“그냥...집으로 데려다줄게, 응?”</p><p> </p><p>“머피…” 키스가 짜증나 말했다. “뭘 꾸미는 거야?”</p><p> </p><p>“그래, 좋아...이건...난 그냥 사과하고 싶었어, 아마도?”</p><p> </p><p>“무슨 소릴 하는 거야?” 키스는 정말로 모르겠어 물었다. 머피는 도로에서 눈을 떼지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>“도착하면 말해줄게, 응?” 잠시 후 머피가 운전에 집중하는 척 하며 말했다. 키스는 한숨을 쉬며 어깨를 으쓱이고 담배 한 개비를 꺼내 불을 붙였다.</p><p> </p><p>키스가 사는 건물 앞에 도착한 후에도 머피는 내릴 낌새를 보이지 않아 키스는 더 혼란스러웠다.</p><p> </p><p>“이게 뭐야? 믹은 어딨어? 같이 내려서 말해주지 그래?” 키스가 파트너의 행동에 약간 짜증나 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“있지... 나도 이제 깨달았어... 네가 모든 일에 정말로 고생한 거 알아. 여전히 네가 한 짓에 정당한 처사였다고 생각하지만...넌 내 친구고 네가 다시 괜찮아지면 좋겠어...그래서 그 애보고 이리 오라고 말했어.” 머피가 왜인지 부끄러운듯 키스를 똑바로 쳐다보는 걸 피했다.</p><p> </p><p>“뭐라고?” 키스는 놀라 고개를 돌려 머피를 바라봤다.</p><p> </p><p>“아까 전에 업소로 전화해서 사건이 해결됐고 원한다면 이제 널 보러가도 된다고 말했어...그러니까 여기로 널 만나러 오라고 제안했어.” 머피가 조금 부끄러운 듯 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>“믹이 여기 있어?” 키스는 너무 당황해 할 수 있는 말이 그것밖에 없었다. 머피의 이런 모습은 처음이었다.</p><p> </p><p>“그래, 나한텐 여기로 오겠다고 말했어.” 키스의 파트너가 키스의 놀란 얼굴을 보며 미소로 확인시켜줬다.</p><p> </p><p>“고마워, 머프.” 키스가 머피의 어깨를 짧게 문지르고 문 손잡이를 잡았다.</p><p> </p><p>“됐어...이제 가서 해야 할 일을 해. ”</p><p> </p><p>키스는 활짝 웃고 차 밖으로 나갔다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 4층까지 계단을 올라가며 한 편으로는 이 모든 게 다 장난이고 믹은 없을 거란 의심을 품었다. 또 한 편으로는 계단을 올라가며 믹을 아주 오랜만에 만난다는 생각에 약간 긴장하기도 하면서 기대하기도 했다. 어젯밤에 집에서 잤고 술도 별로 마시지 않았다는 사실에 안도하기도 했다. 집 꼴이 그나마 나은 편이었다. 그리고 샤워도 해 몰꼴이 완전히 엉망을 아니었다. 키스는 마침내 마지막 계단을 오르며 현관문을 바라봤다. 믹이 없을 거란 올라오면서 한 생각과는 달리 믹은 문 앞에서 키스를 기다리고 있었다. 믹은 키스를 발견하고 작은 미소를 띠었다. 키스는 수줍은 미소를 돌려주었다. 계단 하나하나를 오를 때마다 심장이 빠르게 뛰었다. </p><p> </p><p>“믹.” 키스가 마침내 다 올라와 믹에 앞에 멈춰 믹을 살피며 할 수 있는 말은 그게 다였다. 믹은 밥을 제대로 못 먹은 것처럼 창백했고 볼이 움푹 패여있었다. 갈색 털코트로 가려졌지만 살도 빠진 거 같았다.</p><p> </p><p>“안녕.” 믹이 여전히 작은 미소를 잃지 않고 대답했지만 왜인지 소심해 보이는 태도였다.</p><p> </p><p>“안녕...정말로 왔네.” 키스가 믿기지가 않아 믹을 쳐다보기만 하며 말했다. 믹이 조금 더 가까이 다가오자 키스는 믹을 품 안으로 끌어 단단히 안았다. 키스는 거의 몇 분처럼 느껴질 동안 믹의 마른 몸을 끌어안고 향수의 달콤한 향과 섞인 믹의 체향을 들이마시며 목에 닿는 믹의 따듯한 숨결을 느꼈다. 마침내 믹을 다시 보게 됐다는 사실에 안도해 눈물이 흘렀다.</p><p> </p><p>"안으로 들어가자." 잠시 후 키스가 속삭였다. 믹을 놓아주기 싫었지만 여기가 숲속이라도 되는 듯 계속 서 있을 수는 없었다. 결국 키스는 믹을 놓아주고 문을 연 후 함께 안으로 들어갔다. 키스는 부츠를 벗은 후 코트를 걸었고 믹도 똑같이 했다. 믹은 평소와는 다르게 딱 달라붙지 않는 검정색 바지를 입고 있었지만 티셔츠는 딱 달라붙는 심플한 흰색 티셔츠였으며 실크 스카프도 목에 두르고 있었다. 믹은 평소보다도 더 지쳐보이고 연약해보였으나 여전히 아름다웠다.</p><p> </p><p>"어떻게 지냈어, 괜찮아?" 키스는 걱정스러운 목소리로 물었다. 그들은 거실과 부엌 사이에 서있었다.</p><p> </p><p>"이젠 괜찮아." 믹은 당황한 것처럼 스카프 끝을 손가락으로 꼬며 말했다. 불안해하고 있다는 표시였다. "당신도 괜찮아?" 믹이 키스를 조심스럽게 바라보며 말했다. 키스의 얼굴에 묻은 피곤함을 알아챈 거 같다.</p><p> </p><p>"이젠 괜찮아...네가 여기 있잖아." 키스가 조금 허둥거리며 대답했다. "뭐...뭐 마시기라도 할래?" 키스는 뭐라 더 말해야 할지 몰라 제안했다. 믹을 다시 보게 되는 이 순간을 몇 주 동안 기다려왔지만 막상 만나게 되니 해야 할 말은 많지만 뭘 해야할 지, 뭘 말해야 할 지 알 수가 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>믹이 고개를 젓자 키스는 마른 침을 꿀걱 삼켰다. "그럼 거실에 앉을래?" 키스가 머리를 조금 헝크리며 말했다. 믹이 동의했다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 등을 팔걸이에 반쯤 기대고 소파 끝에 앉았다. 믹은 바로 옆에 앉았으나 아주 가까운 거리는 아니었다. 키스는 하고 싶은 말도 묻고 싶은 말도 많았으나 어디서부터 시작해야 할지 알 턱이 없었다. 다행히도 믹이 먼저 입을 열어 그 내용으로 키스를 약간 놀래켰다.</p><p> </p><p>"우리 조금만 있다 대화하면 안 될까? 그냥...그냥 아주 잠시만...안아줄래...?" 믹이 낮은 목소리로 눈에 띄게 볼을 붉히며 수줍게 물었다. 그 모습에 키스의 가슴에 따듯한 감정이 퍼져나갔다. 말도 안 되게 귀엽게 구는 믹에 키스는 살짝 미소지었다.</p><p> </p><p>"이리 와." 키스가 주저하지 않고 격려하듯 미소지으며 말하자 믹이 품 안으로 몸을 기울였다. 믹이 키스의 품 안으로 몸을 기울였고 키스는 믹이 가슴에 편하게 안착하도록 팔로 믹을 붙들었다.</p><p> </p><p>키스는 믹의 연약한 몸을 양팔로 감쌌다. 믹은 포옹에 기대며 만족스럽게 한숨을 쉬었다. 그들은 소파 위에서 서로의 팔다리를 엮은 채 그렇게 누워있었다. 키스는 믹의 어깨와 윗팔을 가볍게 문질렀다. 이렇게 서로의 온기와 안정적인 숨소리를 느끼며 서로를 껴안고 있는 건 놀라울 정도로 위로가 되고 행복했다. 믹의 심장 박동이 키스의 가슴으로 느껴지기까지 했다. 이제 처음의 불안과 어색함은 어디에도 없었다. 이렇게 믹을 가까이 안으며 몸속에 퍼지는 감정은 환상적으로 기분 좋았고 키스는 이렇게 계속 있을 수만 있다면 다른 건 조금도 필요없을 거 같았다. 거의 완벽에 가까운 순간이었다. 이 불완전한 완벽을 망치고 싶지 않았으나 믹이 조금 떠는 거 같아 키스는 믹을 내려다보고 믹이 티셔츠만 입고 있다는 사실을 다시 깨달았다. 솔직히 키스는 가을에도 믹이 이렇게 얇게 입는 이유를 알 수 없었다. </p><p> </p><p>"추워?" 키스가 믹의 팔을 부드럽게 문지르며 조용히 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>"조금." 키스는 이미 소파 등받이에 걸쳐져있던 담요에 손을 뻗고 있었다. "내 방은 더 따듯해." 키스가 담요를 덮어주고 다시 믹을 껴안는 동안 믹이 조금 부끄러운 듯이 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>"히터 틀어줄까?" </p><p> </p><p>믹이 고개를 저었다. "지금도 괜찮아." 믹이 살짝 미소 지으며 고개를 들고 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>"목은 어때?" 키스가 믹이 두른 밝은 분홍색 스카프를 생각하고 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>"스카프는 그냥 좋아서 한 거야." 믹이 키스의 시선을 따라가며 자그마한 미소를 지었다. "목은 괜찮아...멍도 다 사라졌어." 믹이 다시 키스의 가슴 위에 머리를 기댔다.</p><p> </p><p>"스카프 잘 어울린다." 키스가 믹의 뒷목을 손가락으로 문지르며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>"고마워." 믹이 살짝 뺨을 붉히며 중얼거렸다.</p><p> </p><p>"요즘 정말 많이 생각했어." 키스가 잠시 후 속삭였다.</p><p> </p><p>"뭘?" 믹이 조용한 목소리로 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>"널 이렇게 안고 있는 거...우리가 같은 침대에서 일어났던 날처럼…" 믹이 다정한 미소를 짓자 키스는 뺨이 살짝 뜨거워지는게 느껴졌다. 키스는 믹의 관자놀이에 부드럽게 입을 맞출 수밖에 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>"그 때 일은 미안해..." 키스가 더이상 참지 못 하고 몇 주 동안 하고 싶던 말을 말했다. "헨더슨이 왔던 날...그런 식으로 행동해선 안 됐는데...그리고 네가 무사한지 확인해야 했는데...그동안 네가 정말 걱정됐어." 키스가 한숨을 쉬며 말했다. "엄청나게 멍청한 짓이었다는 거 알아. 수사에서 제외된 것도 당연해...그렇지만 그런 건 상관없어...나한테 중요한 건 네가 괜찮은지가 전부야."</p><p> </p><p>"미안해할 필요 없어...나 때문에 직장에서 잘릴 위험을 감수한 거잖아, 키스. 넌 그 때 날... 지켜주려 왔었어. 그러니까, 사과는 필요없어." 믹이 키스의 얼굴을 확인하려 고개를 들었다.</p><p> </p><p>"당신 덕분에 내가 무사한 거야." 믹이 안심시키려 키스의 볼을 부드럽게 쓰다듬으며 부드러운 입술로 담백하게 키스했다. 키스가 키스에 화답하기도 전에 믹은 입술을 떼고 사랑스럽게 미소 지었다.</p><p> </p><p>"그렇지만 별로 못 먹은 것처럼 보이는 걸..." 지금 당장 믹이 행복하고 만족스러운게 분명해 보임에도 키스는 조심스럽게 믹을 살폈다. 비난하려는 게 아닌 단순한 염려였다.</p><p> </p><p>"맞아." 믹이 미소를 거두고 눈을 피하며 인정했다. </p><p> </p><p>"왜?" 키스가 조금 일어나 앉으며 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>"당신이 그리워서... 다시는 못 볼 것만 같았고…" 믹이 한숨을 내셨다. 키스는 자신도 똑같은 심정이었기에 그 말에 완전히 감상적으로 됐다. "그리고 돈을 모아야 했거든… 요즘엔 고객들을 거의 안 받아서…"</p><p> </p><p>"무슨 일 있었어? 키스가 돌아올 대답을 거의 두려워하며 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>"아냐...그냥...더이상 이러고 싶지 않아서…" 믹이 한숨을 쉬며 좀 더 편하게 대화할 수 있게 조금 떨어졌다.</p><p> </p><p>"업소에서 일하는 거?"</p><p> </p><p>"응...네가 맞아...최근 들어서 많이 생각해봤어...베티랑도 만나고...돈을...돈을 못 벌면 더이상 거기에서 살 수 없어. 달리 갈 곳은 없지만...그렇지만...더이상은 못 하겠어...하고 싶지 않아…" 믹의 목소리는 갈수록 갈라졌고 눈물이 고여 눈이 반짝였다.</p><p> </p><p>"믹…" 키스가 믹의 등을 가볍게 문지르며 말했다. "다 괜찮을 거야, 같이 헤쳐나가자." 키스는 믹을 달래려 시도했다. "내 말은, 물론 내가 취해있긴 했지만 같이 살자는 말은 진심이었어...아직도 그렇고. 나랑 같이 살지 않을래?'</p><p> </p><p>"진심이야?" 믹이 놀라 푸른 눈을 더 크게 뜨며 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>"그래, 왜 아니겠어? 여긴 둘이 쓰기에 방도 충분하고…" 키스가 한쪽 입꼬리를 올리며 으쓱했다. </p><p> </p><p>"난...난 잘 모르겠어" 믹이 수줍게 답했다.</p><p> </p><p>"나도 이게...좀 앞서나가는 거일 수도 있단 거 알아, 그렇지. 그렇지만...넌 살 곳이 필요하고 내가 하나 가지고 있잖아…그리고 분명 멋질 거야. 계속 함께하는 거야..." 키스가 믹을 설득하려 노력하며 미소 지었다.</p><p> </p><p>"나는 당신한테 뭘 해줘야 해?" </p><p> </p><p>키스는 믹의 말에 상처받고 당혹스러워 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "믹...아니야...내가 그런 사람들이랑 다르다는 거 알잖아, 응? 난 너한테서 아무 것도 기대 안 해...난 그냥...네가 정말 좋아. 네가 너무 보고 싶었어...그냥 너랑 같이 있고 싶어, 넌 마침내 날 다시 행복하게 만들어주는 사람이니까...그게 다야." 키스가 믹의 질문이 상처라는 걸 숨기지 못 하고 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>"알아...그런 소리해서 미안해, 그냥...그동안 그 누구도...그냥 익숙하지가 않아." 믹이 부끄럽다는 듯이 말을 더듬었다.</p><p> </p><p>"괜찮아...이해해." 키스는 손만 내려다보며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>"당신이 정말로 날 걱정한다는 거 알아. 키스...그리고 나도 당신이 정말 좋아. 너처럼 날 대해주는 사람은 처음이야. 넌 날 안전하다고 느끼게 하고 원하게 해...그리고 정말 이런 건 낯설어. 미안해, 그런 식으로 말하려던 건 아냐." 믹이 키스의 얼굴을 들어 자신을 쳐다보게 하며 말했다. 믹의 눈에는 진심과 사랑이 담겨있었고 만약 정말로 믹이 그럴 의도였더라도 키스는 절대로 그에게 화낼 수 없었다.</p><p> </p><p>"그 말은…나랑 함께 하고 싶다는 말이야?" 조금 후 키스는 용기내어 묻고 믹이 대답할 때까지 숨죽였다. 믹은 수줍은 미소와 함께 고개를 끄덕였다. 키스는 활짝 웃고 믹의 뺨을 감싸 끌어당겨 부드럽게 키스했다. 믹은 천천히 입술을 움직여 화답했다. 키스는 믿기지 않을 정도의 행복에 심장이 쿵쾅대 갈비뼈에 닿을 거 같았다.</p><p> </p><p>"그래서...같이 살래?" 숨이 모자라 입술을 떼야했을 때 키스가 방긋 웃으며 물었다.</p><p> </p><p>"그래, 좋아." 믹이 씩 웃으며 말했다. 한 손은 여전히 키스의 목을 감싸고 있었다. </p><p> </p><p>"좋아?" 키스가 흥분을 숨기지 못하고 말했다. 어지러울 정도로 행복한 건 평생 처음이었다. 믹과 함께 산다는 건 평생 상상해본 적도 없는 무언가였다. 아마 머피는 법을 어긴다 뭐라 하겠지만 솔직히 키스는 상관없었고 더이상 그런 생각을 하느라 시간을 낭비하고 싶지 않았다. 다른 누구보다도 믹과 자신이 가장 중요했다.</p><p> </p><p>"좋아." 믹은 똑같이 흥분해 또다시 긴 키스를 이어갔고 키스도 열정적으로 화답했다. 키스는 이제 부드럽기만 하지 않고 좀 더 욕망이 실려있었다. 키스가 믹의 머리카락을 헤집으며 무릎 위로 끌어당기자 믹이 키스의 목에 팔을 둘렀다. 믹이 혀를 집어넣자 키스는 만족스럽게 한숨을 내쉬고 손목을 붙잡아 더 끌어당겼다. 키스가 믹의 티셔츠 안에 손을 집어넣었을 때, 믹의 배가 꼬르륵거렸다. 믹은 즉시 키스를 놓아주고 부끄러움에 조금 웃었다. 키스는 키득이기만 했다.</p><p> </p><p>"먼저 저녁부터 먹어야 할 거 같네." 키스가 재밌어하면서도 놀리지 않는 말투로 말했다. "맥앤치즈 어때?" 키스가 일어나 믹을 일으켜 세워주려 손을 내밀며 말했다. </p><p> </p><p>"완전 좋아." 그들은 행복하다는 듯 서로를 향해 미소 지었다. 키스는 믹의 손을 잡고 부엌으로 이끌었다.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>